Who knew?
by eloquences
Summary: What happends when Clare, Adam, Fiona, Ali, Drew and Eli go to Fionas cabin for spring break? Clare has a dark past, and what happends when the mysterious Eli jumps in the picture? let's just say A LOT can happen in 1 week. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was in the shower and then BAM, inspiration. Very weird how that works. Anyways, here's what you need to know:**

**Clare, Fiona and Ali are best friends. Clare is very OOC. She isn't a Christian but she is still smart. And she wears skinny's and listens to rock music. And she straightens her hair and it's not super short, it comes to her shoulders.**

**Clare and Eli don't know each other… yet.**

**Ali and Drew are together.**

**Adam and Fiona are together, and Adam is NOT transgender.**

**Adam, Drew and Eli are really good friends.**

**I'm going to start off with a glimpse into later chapters and then go to the day it all started. **

Eli's POV

I walked into the room, looking for her so I could apologize. I didn't see her but I heard the water running in the bathroom. I went to the door and knocked.

"Clare?" no answer.

"Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-

I stopped talking when I felt something soak through my socks. I glanced down and saw water coming from under the door crack. I suddenly felt really scared. I didn't bother in saying anything else, I just barged in. And I couldn't believe what I was looking at…

_5 days earlier…_

Clare's POV

It was the second last day of school before spring break. Normally you would expect all the girls to scream with excitement, well, not me. I really could care less about spring break, it's not like I have anything to do. Well my birthday is during it but I never celebrate it anymore.

It was after school and Ali and I were sitting at the picnic table just talking. Well actually she was talking and I was pretending to listen. She was going on and on about how her and Drew are going to have an amazing time together this spring break. I was just listening to my IPod without her knowing. All of a sudden we heard a squeal and we both looked over to see Fiona with a huge smile on her face as she ran to us.

"Guess what!" she squealed. Ali and I were about to answer but she cut us off.

"Never mind I'll tell you. We are all going to my cabin for spring break!" she squealed again and soon Ali joined her.

"Wait, can I invite Drew?" Ali asked.

"Of course, I'm bringing Adam" Fiona said. "Oh and no parents, so we get to do whatever we want" they then started squealing again.

"Uh, thanks Fi but no thanks" I told her.

"What? Clare you have to come. You're the life of the party. Plus, your birthday is during spring break so we can give you a party." I smiled and laughed a little. She was right; I am always the wild one. But my smile faded after she said the end of the sentence.

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday. Besides, you and Adam will be together at all times and same with Ali and Drew, so that makes me the fifth wheel; again." I told her.

"Not true. Adam is inviting someone. And Clare, please let us do something for you, you deserve it." Fiona said.

"Who?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uhh, I think he said his name was Eli" she shrugged.

"Wait, you mean that gothic kid?" Ali asked. Fiona nodded. "Oh he's hot. Oh don't tell Drew I said that" we just laughed and nodded.

"I didn't even know Adam knew him" I said.

"Yeah neither did I, but apparently they are really good friends." Fiona said.

"Speak of the devil's" I said looking behind them. Adam and that Eli guy were walking up to us, along with Drew. How did Drew know him?

"Hey" Adam said before kissing Fiona on the cheek. Drew did the same to Ali.

"Sup?" I asked.

"So did Fiona tell you guys about the cabin?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm going"

"Come on Clare, it won't be as much fun without you there. Plus, your birthday is soon" Adam pleaded with his puppy dog eyes and then smiled as he ended the sentence.

"Adam, you know I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Please" he started giving me the puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't say no to them.

"Ugh, fine, but if you guys go against my wishes and throw me a party, I'll leave."

"Actually, the only way you'll get home is if you walk, and if you did, you might get eaten" Adam said. I stood up in front of him.

"I'll take my chances." Everyone laughed except for that Eli guy. I glanced over at him and back at Adam.

"Oh sorry, guys this is Eli, Eli this is Fiona, Ali and Clare" Adam said.

"Hey" everyone said at the same time.

"Hi" is all he said.

"Well see you guys tomorrow" Drew said before walking away with Ali.

"Yeah, we have to go too. Bye" Fiona said pulling Adam along.

"Text me" I yelled out to them. They both nodded.

"And then there were two" I heard Eli say.

"Oh, so he speaks" I smirked. He just looked up at me, and that's when I noticed his eyes. They were the most gorgeous green I have ever seen. I literally felt my knees got weak. I then moved my gaze to his lips and that sexy smirk of his. _Did I just say sexy?_

"You know staring is rude" I snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry. I kind of zone out a lot." I tried making and excuse.

"Just admit it; you were staring at me because you think I'm irresistible." I gave him the 'are you freaking serious!' look. I walked up to him so our faces were only inches apart.

"In your dreams" I told him. He stepped closer to me.

"Indeed" my breathing hitched and my heart started pounding. _What was going on, I just met this boy, and he was flirting with me. And I think I like it. Wait what! I just met him!_

"Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow" he said. I nodded and he walked away. I sighed and started walking home. I put my ear phones in my ears and walked down the sidewalk. It started raining. _Great, just what I need._

I put up my hood and started walking a little bit faster, until a hearse pulled up beside me. _What the hell is a hearse doing driving up the road?_

"Need a ride?" I heard someone asked. I glanced over and saw Eli with the window rolled down.

"Why would I get inside a hearse with a guy I just met 10 minutes ago?"

He shrugged. "Just take a risk"

I glanced up ahead of me. There was still a while before I got home. I looked back over at him and nodded before getting in. The ride was silent so I decided to break it.

"Why do you drive a hearse?" I asked looking at him.

"I like it. It's different" he glanced at me and smirked. There was an awkward silence.

"So, how do you know Adam and drew?" he glanced over at me and then back to the road.

"Adam is in my English class and he introduced Drew to me" I nodded.

"I didn't even know you guys knew each other at all."

"Well he talks about you all the time. He says you guys are really close"

"Yeah, we are" he just nodded as we pulled up to my house. I was about to get out but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait, it's my turn to ask questions." He smirked.

"Okay"

"I overheard your conversation with Adam, why don't you celebrate your birthday?" he asked. my heart just stopped.

"Uh… it's kind of personal."

"How personal?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to bring it up again?"

"I promise"

I sighed and then began. "My sister died, and I figured, if she can't have a birthday, then why should I?" I whispered while looking at my lap. I got a small glance of him. I looked into his eyes and I saw confusion and sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No it's okay. You didn't know. Thanks for the ride"

"No problem" he finally let go of my arm and I got out and walked in the house. After I closed the door I yelled out to my mom, who was probably drunk.

"Mom I'm home" I yelled. "not that you care" I whispered to myself. I didn't get an answer so I just walked upstairs to my room. I walked by my mom's room and I heard moaning of pleasure. I rolled my eyes_. She brought home another guy._

I walked into my room and sat on my bed before pulling my phone out. I started dialling a number.

*ring*

"Hello?" I heard Fiona ask.

"Hey Fi, it's Clare. Do you mind if I spend the night at your house? My mom has… company"

"Sure Clare, I don't mind at all. I'll pick you up in 20?"

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem, bye"

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and went to my closet to grab some clothes. I didn't feel like going home tomorrow so I grabbed enough clothes so it would last me the week, since were going to the cabin for spring break. I grabbed about 7 pairs of skinny jeans and 10 shirts. Some t-shirts, some tank-tops and a few party outfits. I grabbed my straightener and my make-up case. I went to the bathroom and got my necessities, then went back into my room. I grabbed my laptop and my charger for it and my cell phone. I was looking for my IPod until I realized it was in my pocket. I then grabbed my duffel bag and shoved everything in it. I heard a honk and I knew it was Fiona. I went into the hallway and I noticed the moans had stopped.

"Mom, I'm spending the night at Fiona's and tomorrow were going to her cabin for spring break"

"Okay, have fun" she yelled out and then giggled. I'm guessing the guy she brought home started to pleasure her some more.

"See you next week" I yelled out. She didn't answer and I rolled my eyes before running downstairs and out the door.

I jumped into Fiona's car and we drove off.

"Enough clothes?" she asked.

"I didn't want to go home tomorrow so I just brought everything with me tonight." She just nodded. The rest of the ride we just had some girl talk. Once we got to her place I put my bags in her guest room. I then changed into something more comfortable. I put on some sweat pants and a sweater and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I grabbed my laptop before I went into the living room with Fiona.

I sat down on the couch and turned my laptop on. As soon as it turned on I went onto Facebook. Fiona just sat there watching TV until she got a text. I glanced over and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Adam?" I asked. She nodded and started texting furiously on her phone.

I moved my gaze back to my laptop and I signed in. I had 5 notifications from people commenting on pictures I was tagged in, 2 messages; one from Ali saying how were going to have a blast this spring break and 1 from Adam saying sorry about bringing my birthday up. I then noticed I had a friend request. I clicked on it and it said _Elijah Goldsworthy_. I didn't recognize the name so I clicked on it and I saw the picture. It was Eli. He wasn't looking at the camera; he was staring off somewhere else while he was leaning against a tree. I giggled a little and then accepted his friend request. About 5 minutes after I heard the little _ding_ noise, saying I had an IM. It was Eli. I smiled without intending to.

_**Eli: hey**_

I quickly responded

_**Clare: hey**_

_**Eli: again I'm sorry about what I asked. **_

_**Eli: and not I'm even more sorry because I just brought it up right after I said I wouldn't… gahh, I'm so stupid**_

I couldn't help but laugh.

_**Clare: like I said before, it's okay. But just try not to bring it up again, or I'll go savage on your ass :P**_

_**Eli: savage eh? I wouldn't mind seeing that… ;)**_

My mouth dropped. _Was he flirting with me again? Well, two can play at that game._

_**Clare: Who knows what can happen… **_

_**Eli: haha, wow…**_

I was confused now.

_**Clare: What?**_

_**Eli: we just met today and here we are acting like we go way back**_

He was right, we did just meet and now were… flirting? I don't really know, but I do know that I feel like we could actually be friends.

_**Clare: haha, that's cause I'm just that awesome, so you want to talk to me. **_

_**Eli: oh really?**_

_**Clare: yup, just admit it, you want to get to know me :P**_

It took him a little while to reply.

_**Eli: okay fine, I admit it…**_

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he just said? How am I supposed to answer to that?

_**Clare: well, lucky for you, were spending spring break together**_

_**Eli: we are?**_

_**Clare: well that is if your going to Fiona's cabin. She told me Adam invited you.**_

_**Eli: oh yeah, he did. I wasn't really planning on going but…**_

Was he going to finish? He didn't and I was getting impatient.

_**Clare: but what?**_

_**Eli: but if your going, I might change my mind**_

I started smiling without knowing. _What is this boy doing to me?_

"What are you so happy about?" Fiona asked. I was about to answer but she looked over my shoulder and read the conversation.

".god. you like him don't you?" she said nudging me.

"No… maybe… I don't know" I sighed.

"Well who knows, a lot can happen in a week, especially of your staying at a cabin with no parents" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I think he likes you"

I glanced at her and then back to the computer. Suddenly, something Eli told me just popped in my head. _Just take a risk._

_**Clare: I'll go if you go**_

I hesitantly pressed send and waited for his answer. once I heard the _ding_ I quickly read what he said.

_**Eli: See you there blue eyes :)**_

_Blue eyes? did he just give me a nickname?_

_**Clare: Guess you will :)**_

_**Elijah Goldsworthy has signed out**_

I sighed as I logged out and closed my laptop. I looked over at Fiona, who was just smiling at me. I'm guessing she read the rest of the message.

"He is so in to you" she smirked. I rolled my eyes and we began laughing. We then decide we should go to bed, it's going to be a long week.

**So? What do you think of the first chapter? I personally love it :) haha I just had to say that. Anywyas, please tell me what you think in a review ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ! :) I am so happy to be writing this. i think this will be my favourite story out of all my stories. Anyways, this chapter isn't drama filled but the other ones will be :) anyways, I hope you like it. :)**

Clare's POV

"Clare, wake up" Fiona said as she was shaking me. I just groaned and put my face in the pillow.

"Clare, get up!" I didn't budge. "Don't make me get the ice water" when she said that I jumped up and faced her.

"You would dare" she smirked and nodded.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." I slowly pulled the covers off of me and went to the washroom. When I was done washing my face and brushing my teeth, I went back into the guest room and grabbed an outfit out of my bag. I put on my Black skinnies with big rips going down the legs in the front. I grabbed a yellow tank top and put it on, and then I put on a white off-the-shoulder top with a black peace sign on it. It was kind of see through so you could see the yellow tank top underneath. I went over to the dresser with a mirror on it and I straightened my hair. After every strand of hair was sleek straight, I did my make-up. I put on a smoky grey eye shadow and put a tint on purple on the inner corners of my eyes. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Before I left the room I grabbed a little wrist band and placed on my wrist, covering my… _weaknesses_. I got all of my things together and put them back in my bag before walking out into the kitchen and grabbing and apple.

"Ready?" Fiona asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I told her.

We then walked out and got into her car.

Once we arrived at Degrassi, we got out and headed to the doors. Ali, Drew and Adam were waiting for us.

"Whoa, look at Clare" Ali said before she whistled.

"What? This is my normal wear" I said while looking down at my clothes.

"I know, I wasn't talking about your clothes, I was talking about how your glowing" she smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you have been down lately and now, you just look happier." She smiled.

"Okay?"

"She's right you know" Drew said. Adam just nodded.

"Well, let's just say Clare and a certain someone are getting along very well" Fiona joined in while wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? Who?" they all said at the same time; It was really creepy.

"No one, Fiona is just being Fiona"

"Come on, we know you have a crush on someone" Ali said and everyone nodded.

"Whatever guys, I'll see you later."

After that, they all just started talking amongst themselves. Well, Ali and Drew were swapping spit and Adam and Fiona were giggling and making googly eyes at each other. I sighed and headed up the stairs. I glanced back at them and before turning around I bumped into someone. I tripped a little but a pair of arms wrapped around me before I fell. I looked up to see those gorgeous green eyes.

"You okay?" Eli asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" I said while standing back up. I bent down to grab my bag but he beat me to it.

"Thanks" I smiled as he handed it to me. I reached out and grabbed it, and our hands touched for a second but it felt like eternity. It felt like a bunch of shock waves just ran through my body.

"No problem." He smirked at me. _Does he ever smile?_

"Do you ever smile?" I then slapped my hand to my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. He chuckled and then nodded.

"And yes, I do smile." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see it then" I smirked back. He shook his head.

"I'll smile when I want to smile." He then walked by me but stopped and stood behind me. "And you would have to be pretty special to make me smile" he whispered huskily before walking away. I gulped and walked into the school.

OoOoO

I was in math; the most boring subject EVER, well other than history. Like come on, do we really need to know this stuff? There was only 1 minute until spring break. I was actually excited. Mostly because I know Fiona has booze at her cabin. I smiled to myself just thinking about it. Then the bell rang and I pretty much jumped out the door, so I wouldn't get trampled by all of the screaming students. I ran to my locker and put the combination in. I through my books in my locker, not really caring where they landed, and then I closed it and made my way to the steps. I was the first one out there so I had to wait for everyone else.

It wasn't long until Fiona and Adam walked out, hand in hand and huge smiles on their faces.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked them.

"Hello spring break" Adam said with the 'duh' tone.

"Really?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "and it has nothing to do with the fact that were going to be going to a cabin, with no parents, and you and Fiona can do whatever you want" I smirked.

Adam looked to the ground as his cheeks became pinker with every word. "Maybe" he finally said. Fiona just giggled.

"Finally! Free at last!" we all heard someone scream. But by their voice, I knew it was Ali. I looked over at her and she was doing this little dance. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"Okay guys, what are we waiting for?" Drew asked.

"Eli" Adam stated. Everyone sighed. He was nowhere in sight.

"Well, looks like he isn't coming, oh well" Ali said. "Let's go" everyone started heading down the stairs.

_Where could he be? He said he was coming._ I sighed to myself as I walked down the stairs.

"Wait" someone yelled. I turned around and saw Eli running towards me. Once he reached me he was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded while still panting.

"Got held up" *takes a breath* "with my teacher" he said after he could breathe.

"Did you run here?" I asked. He nodded.

"I didn't want you guys to leave without me… and by the looks of it, if I hadn't ran, you would have" he said while nudging over to everyone getting in their cars. I noticed Fiona and Adam were already leaving.

"Hey!" I yelled out. The car stopped in front of the steps and I ran down, while Fiona rolled the window down.

"Oh is Eli coming after all?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked Fiona. She shook her head.

"Hello! Me!" I yelled. She then started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Adam and I to ride together, besides, I thought you already had a ride with Eli" she smirked.

"No, plus my bags in here" she reached behind her and grabbed my bag from the back seat before handing it to me. she smiled and then drove off.

"Wow, I'm feeling the love Fiona!" I yelled at her as she drove off.

"What was that about?" I turned around to see Eli.

"Oh uh, I just got ditched." He gave me a confused look.

"Her and Adam wanted some alone time and she said she thought I had a ride with you"

"Oh, well you could ride with me. Except one problem" I gave him a confused look. "I don't know where it is"

"I do" he sighed in relief. I picked up my bag and tried to carry it over my shoulder. I never knew how heavy it was until now.

"Here" Eli said before taking my bag.

"No it's okay I can do it"

"Yeah, sure you can" he smirked before walking off with my bag. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He put my bag in the back before I reached the car. When I reached him he was standing on the passenger side with the door open. I smirked and got in before he shut the door.

He walked over and got in on the driver's side.

"Okay, where do I go?"

"Well Ali and Drew didn't leave yet so we can just follow them."

"They uh, they don't look like their leaving anytime soon" he smirked. I looked at him confused, and he pointed out the window. I turned my head and looked out the window to see Ali and Drew sucking on each other's faces. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back" I got out of the car and walked over to them. The window was down so I slowly walked up to it and then rested my elbows on the bottom of the window and rested my head on my hands. I stood there for a while before I yelled "BOO!" they both jumped and looked at me.

"Hi" I said in the 'I caught you' tone.

"Uh, hi" Ali said while her and Drew fixed their shirts. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay so, Eli has no idea where he's going so do you mind going ahead of us so we can follow you" Drew just nodded and I said thanks before walking back over and getting in the hearse.

"Their leaving now"

"How did you get them to stop?" he asked while starting up the hearse.

"It wasn't that hard. I just yelled 'boo' and they separated." I smirked and he just laughed slightly. Ali and Drew left and we followed. For the first 15 minutes the ride was silent. It was really getting on my nerves. I noticed he had a cord that lets you plug in your IPod so I took out mine and plugged it in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing the limbo" I said with sarcasm. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It was just a question, jeez"

"Sorry" I mumbled and then pressed play. The song 'I write sins not tragedies by Panic! At the disco' came on. I smiled and started bobbing my head along with it. It wasn't a full on head bang but it was just a little one. I didn't even realize Eli was staring at me until I glanced over at him. I stopped bobbing my head to the music and glanced away trying to hide the obvious blush I had on.

"Don't stop on my account" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. the song ended and then 'break your heart by Tiao Cruz' came on. I smiled but it quickly faded when Eli changed the song.

"Dude, that was a good song" he gave me the 'are you serious!' look. He rolled his eyes and put the song back on. I smiled and started singing to it.

The song only played for like 30 seconds before he changed it.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"My car, my music" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. He took my IPod and started going through the music.

"You have good music on here" he sounded shocked. "You know Escape the Fate?"

"Yeah, I love them" I smiled.

"Hm" is all he said. He then put the song 'issues by Escape the Fate' on. I smiled. This is one of my favourite songs by them. The rest of the ride we just listened to music. It was kind of awkward. We would glance at each other a few times, but once our eyes came in contact we would both turn away. It was like that the whole ride.

Eli's POV

Most of the ride we just listened to music. I would sneak glances at her and some of the time she would do the same, but once our eyes met each other's we both turned away. It went on like that for the whole ride.

When we pulled up to the cabin, I swear my eyes popped out of my head. When they said cabin, I figured a little… cabin. But when I saw the house, it was not a cabin. It was like a 3 story house. It was really nice and big. There is no way this is a cabin. The roof had pointed up on each side of the house, and the middle was flat. It had a huge window on the top floor; you were able to see the upstairs hallway. The colour of the house was a golden brown; it was the colour of a cabin. There was a lake behind it with a dock. I'm guessing that's where we go swimming. _Maybe this week won't be so bad after all._

Clare's POV

We were pulling up to the cabin and I noticed everyone was already out of their cars waiting for us. I grabbed my IPod and my bag and climbed out. I walked up to them and Fiona just looked at me with a huge smile. I gave her the 'what?' look. She just smiled even more and nudged towards Eli. I rolled my eyes. Soon Eli came up with his bag.

"Okay, so we all know the rules, but Eli you don't so I'll just explain them." He nodded and she continued. "Rule one: There are no rules other than… well… party" she smirked and he did too.

"Alright well were going inside" Ali said as she dragged Drew into the cabin. Fiona and Adam said the same but I grabbed Fiona's arm before she went in.

"Where is Eli sleeping?" I asked. she then put on her guilty face.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. You guys are sharing a room" she smiled guilty. I dropped my bags in shock and so did Eli.

"Spoiled rich girl with the cabin that looks like a house say what?" Eli said.

"What he said" I said pointing to him and glaring at Fiona. She just smiled even more guilty.

"Have fun" she said and then she ran in the house. I brought my hand up to my face and smacked it against my forehead.

**Okay, not the best chapter but I just needed to lead up to this :P  
Did you guys like it? I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or anything. I read it over but I could have missed some things.  
anyways, the other chapters will be WAY better :) okay, so now I'm off to write chapter 3 :) **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :) I love them and they make me happy. I am glad you guys like this story. :)**

**This will mostly be in Clare's POV at the first few chapters but I will have Eli's POV at some point. This is a long chapter but mostly because there's a song in it. Bold/italics= song.**

Clare's POV

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. You guys are sharing a room" she smiled guilty. I dropped my bags in shock and so did Eli.

"Spoiled rich girl with the cabin that looks like a house say what?" Eli said.

"What he said" I said pointing to him and glaring at Fiona. She just smiled even more guilty.

"Have fun" she said and then she ran in the house. I brought my hand up to my face and smacked it against my forehead.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I heard Eli ask. I turned around and faced him.

"You don't understand, there's only one bed" I sighed. His eyes widened.

"Well, this should be interesting" he sighed. I sighed also before walking inside.

I went straight to the room just in case I was wrong and there were two beds. To my discomfort there was only one bed. I sighed and placed my bags on the floor. I heard Eli walk in but I didn't face him.

"I'll just… I can sleep on the floor" he said. I glanced down at the floor. It was hardwood. That would hurt to sleep on.

"Ugh!" he turned over to me and gave me a confused look. "I can't let you sleep on the floor. That will hurt your back to much, trust me"

"Well then where do I sleep?" he asked. I sighed.

"We can share the bed. I think it's big enough" he stared at me for a while before nodding. I turned around and walked downstairs. Ali, Drew, Fiona and Adam were all whispering, well until they saw me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Fiona said and then laughed nervously.

"Mhmm…" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. After I grabbed the water bottle I took a sip as I walked back over to everybody. I set the water bottle down and leaned on the island where everybody was sitting at. Eli soon came down and just stared at us as we looked at him. He gave us the 'what?' look and we all shrugged and turned back around.

"So what's the plan for today?" Drew asked.

"We could jam" Adam suggested. Everyone agreed and then looked at me, since I didn't say anything.

"I guess" I mumbled. Everyone walked downstairs. There was a drum set in the far corner; guitars standing in front of the wall beside the drums and a few micro phones in the middle of the room. there was also a computer that had a bunch of cords and equipment hooked up to it. The reason we have the computer is for when the guys don't know how to play a song, so we search it up and it plays the music; kind of like karaoke.

"Do you guys do this often?" Eli asked. Everyone nodded and mumble 'yeah'.

"Alright, who's going first?" Fiona asked.

"Me!" Ali yelled. Of course she was the first to volunteer.

"Song?" Fiona asked.

"Somebody to love" she smiled. Of course Ali would choose a Justin Bieber song. She's like obsessed with him. Everyone nodded and Fiona went over to the computer and put the song on. Ali smiled and went over and sang it. Soon Fiona joined and say Usher's part in the song. I just stood and watched them, they loves doing this. The guys were just bobbing their heads. I laughed just watching all of them. Eli just smirked while watching them.

Once they finished the guys clapped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Clare, your turn" Drew said smirking.

"What? No" I told him.

"Yes" he said again.

"You sing?" Eli asked me. Drew scoffed.

"She is amazing. She is the best out of all of us" he said, then he looked at Fiona and Ali. "No offence"

"None taken, it's true" Ali said.

"Okay guys, you can shut up now" I said.

"Not until you sing" Drew smirked. "Come on, you haven't sang in a long time! Just try it again. You love it" They all started saying a whole bunch of stuff trying to get me to sing, even Eli joined in.

"Fine!" I finally broke. They all smiled.

Drew got up and walked to the drums and Adam got a guitar while I slowly walked up to the micro phone. Ali and Fiona were smiling and Eli was just smirking.

"Ready?" Drew asked. They knew the song I enjoy singing the most and it is probably the one I am best at. I nodded slowly and they started playing.

Then I began to sing.

_**Verse:1  
I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

I took the mic out of the miro phone holder and held it in my hands.

_**Bridge:  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

_**Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

I bobbed my head once and then Fiona and Ali came and sang with me.

_**Chorus:  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

Ali and Fiona stopped singing so I could sing the next verse.

_**Verse:2  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

Ali and Fiona sang the chorus with me.

_**Chorus:**_

The guys were bobbing their heads, even Eli. He had his signature smirk on. Of course.  
This was my favourite part of the song so I put most of my energy into it. I was even dancing around.

_**Verse: 3  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

Drew and Adam were whoaing and what not, it was amzing. Eli was laughing at how I was acting. I was jumping around with Ali and Fiona.  
Ali and Fiona joined me for the chorus again.

_**Chorus: x2**_

_**Ohoh ohoh ohoh**_

_**Oooh...**_

I finished the song with a big smile on my face. Ali and Fiona came over to me and they hugged me while we all laughed.

"Yeah!" drew yelled as he came over and pulled me into a hug and rubbed his knuckles on my head.

"Ow!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me. Adam and I just did our little handshake.

"Your good" Eli said.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"So? How did it feel to sing again?" Drew asked.

"Amazing" I started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Wait, again?" Eli said.

"Yeah, something happened and she-

I cut Drew off. "He knows" I said. Drew turned and looked at me shocked.

"Well after Darcy, she decided to stop singing" Drew said.

Eli looked at me confused. And asked, "Darcy?"

"My sister" I mumbled. He mouthed an 'oh' and then nodded.

"Okay, now what?" Ali asked.

"Well, we could… go swimming." Fiona suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, so we'll all get ready and then meet out in the back." Fiona said smiling even more. We all nodded and we went upstairs and went our separate ways. I walked into the room and Eli wasn't far behind.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom" he said.

"No!" I yelled. "I'll go in the bathroom, you stay here" he looked confused but nodded. I ran past him and went into the bathroom with my stuff. I went in the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly got into my bikini and then I put a purple tank top over it along with some shorts. I don't really like showing my body so I always wear a tank top and shorts. I kept on my wrist band and put my hair in a loose ponytail. I walked back out into the room and placed my bags down on the side of the bed. I didn't even notice Eli was standing there until I looked up. I swear my mouth dropped and hit the floor. He was in his swim trunks and I noticed his upper body. He wasn't very muscular but you could definitely see his abs. I wanted to jump him right then and now. _What am I thinking! I wouldn't want to do that… or would I?_ I quickly closed my mouth as he turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, ready?" I asked him. He just smirked and eyed me up and down.

"Do you always wear a tank top and shorts when you go swimming? He asked. I frowned. I don't like talking about my body.

"Uh, yeah" I sighed and looked at my hands while I played with my fingers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Uh, y-yeah" I looked up at him with a fake smile, but he didn't seem too convinced.

"Okay…" I went out in the hall and grabbed a towel for myself and I got one for Eli and handed it to him. He took it and we walked outside. Ali and Fiona were sitting on the dock and tanning. I rolled my eyes and walked up and sat next to them but with my legs hanging off of the edge.

"Canon ball!" Drew screamed before jumping off of the dock and into the water. When he hit the water, some hit me.

"Drew! I am so going to get you for this" Ali yelled before jumping in after him and then dunking him. I couldn't help myself from laughing as they fought.

"Booyah!" Adam yelled as he jumped in the water. This time the water went and hit Fiona. She squealed and glared at him.

"Your so going to regret that Adam!" She yelled and jumped in. I laughed when she kept dunking him every time he got up. He finally got her to stop and they just played.

"You going in?" I jumped and turned to see Eli standing there.

"I don't know"

"Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He smirked at me.

"Fine, but you first" I smirked and then pushed him in. I was laughing hysterically. He came up from under the water and shook his head.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he put his hands on the dock and lifted himself up. I didn't know how but it was very fast. He was up and started walking towards me, dripping wet.

I started backing up and then I turned and ran, but it wasn't very long until he caught up with me. He grabbed me around the waist and then pulled me back. I was laughing and screaming. He turned me around and lifted me up bridal style.

"What are you doing!" I screamed as he walked back over to the dock.

"Getting revenge" he smirked. He was standing at the end of the dock and counting down from 5 until he would throw me in.

"No, Eli, please don't do this!" I yelled. He smirked and kept counting.

He then jumped off the dock with me in his arms and I dug my head into his chest as I screamed. I felt the water hit me and it wasn't too bad but it was still cold. He pulled me back up and I quickly grabbed onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck while I was coughing and wiping the water off of my face. Turns out the water was more cold then I thought because I was shivering. I felt him wrap his arms around me to hold me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just pissed off at you" he smirked.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I smirked and put my hand on his head and shoved him under the water. He came back up and glared at me. He shook his head and the water hit my face. I squealed and backed away from him.

"I'm not done with you yet" he yelled as he came after me.

Fiona's POV

"Hey guys, check out Eli and Clare" I smiled at everyone. They all looked at Eli chasing Clare around in the water. They were laughing and pushing water at each other.

"Okay, is it just me, or do they like each other?" Adam asked.

"It's not just you" Ali, Drew and I said. Adam just laughed.

"Okay, we so have to get them together." Ali said.

"Yeah, Clare deserves it" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, how about we watch a scary movie later on tonight?" Adam asked.

"But she hate's scary movies. The last time I watched a scary movie with her she ended up in my lap" I said. He gave me the 'duh!' look. I gave him the 'what?' look.

"Fiona, if we watch a scary movie, Clare will be forced to jump in Eli's lap." Drew explained to me.

"Oh! Good idea" I feel like such an idiot. Oh well.

Clare's POV

I was trying to swim away from Eli but he was too fast. He caught up to me and splashed me. I decided to make him pay. I went under the water and stayed there. I held my breath as best as I could. After a few seconds I was pulled to the surface.

"Clare, are you okay?" I heard Eli say.

I moved the hair out of my face and smiled before splashing him. He turned his head away and I stopped. I swam back closer to shore so I could stand. The water was at my neck with my feet touching the ground now. I looked back over at Eli and he swam back over to me. I don't think he realized how close he was because he swam right into me. He came back up and stood in front of me with his hair in his face and we were both laughing. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I laughed and he set me down, but still held onto me. I lifted my hand and moved the hair out of his gorgeous green eyes. My hand slid down his face and ended up on his chest. We both stopped laughing and just stared into each other's eyes. He started leaning in and to my surprise, so was I. Our lips were only centimetres apart and I could feel his breath on my skin. My heart started pounding against my chest as we got closer and closer and I could hear his breathing pick up. Our lips were just about to collide when we got splashed. We both pulled away and looked over from where the splashing came from. It was Drew.

"You guys coming?" Drew yelled out. Eli and I looked at each other and then back at Drew.

"Uh yeah" I yelled out to him and he walked away. I turned back and faced Eli and I looked down and noticed his arms were still wrapped around me. He looked down to see what I was looking at and he quickly pulled his arms away.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about" I smiled and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go back to shore.

After I got to shore I quickly got out and wrapped the towel around me. I turned around and Eli was just walking out of the water. I subconsciously licked my bottom lip. The way the water dripped off of his body, was just so, so hot. _God he's so hot. Wait, what!_ I quickly snapped back into reality and then walked to the house. Once I was inside, Drew was smirking at me and then he wiggled his eyebrows, then he looked at Eli. I rolled my eyes trying to hide the obvious blush. I ran upstairs and got my bag before going into the bathroom. I quickly dried off and got dressed into my PJ's, which is a Paramore t-shirt and some baggy black and purple pajama pants. I dried my hair the best I could with the towel and then walked out into the room. Eli was lying down on the bed with his hands on his stomach and his fingers interlaced together.

"You okay?" I asked. he shot up from the bed.

"What, uh, yeah, just thinking" I nodded and then put my bag down.

"Guy's, come down here, were going to watch a movie." Adam yelled up to us.

"Coming" I yelled down. I glanced over at Eli and nodded my head towards the stairs. He got up and followed me downstairs.

Once I got to the bottom, everyone was sitting on the couch. The only thing left was the love seat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Were watching a movie" Adam smiled.

"What movie?" I asked as I sat down on the love seat.

"Mirrors" Adam smirked. I swear my eyes popped out of my head.

"What! You know I hate scary movies!" I yelled.

"Too bad, suck it up goth princess" Adam smirked. I glared at him.

He walked over and put the DVD, then went back and sat next to Fiona. Ali and Drew were on the other side of Fiona. Eli came and sat down next to me hesitantly.

This night is about to get very weird.

**Okay, I have to go to school now, so I will update later on tonight. I hope you liked this and I can't wait till the movie scene ! :)**

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I'll update it anyways. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Clare's POV

Adam got up turned off the lights before he pressed play on the remote, and cuddled with Fiona, while Ali cuddled with Drew. Eli and I just sat there with a few inches between us. I had to try one more time.

"Adam, please don't make me watch this, you know I'm a wimp when it comes to scary movies" I pleaded. He turned to me and smirked.

"Too late, it already started." He turned back to the movie and I just glared at him.

The movie started and of course the first scene had to be a guy running from something. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. When all the lockers opened by themselves, I dug my head into my knees. I really hate scary movies, but of course Adam had to choose this of all scary movies. All of a sudden the reflection in the mirror started to slide the glass across the guy's neck. I couldn't take it. I jumped and I grabbed Eli's hand. I noticed what I was holding and I pulled away. I looked over at him and I mouthed 'sorry. He just smirked and mouthed 'it's okay' before putting out his hand for me to hold. I looked at his hand and then back up at him; I smiled and took it. To my surprise, he interlaced our fingers. There was a while of the movie where it wasn't that scary. It was creepy but I would just squeeze his hand.

Now there was this blond chick getting in the bath, and of course the reflection just needs to kill her. All of a sudden, her jaw just started ripping apart and I couldn't take it. I jumped over and sat right next to Eli before hiding my head in his chest.

"Scared?" he whispered.

"Shut up" I whispered. He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around me. I sat there for a few minutes just hiding my face in his chest and my arm wrapped around him. He also had his arms around me.

"You can look now" he whispered. I slowly turned my head back to the TV and it was fine. I sighed and then sat up a little but our arms were still wrapped around each other. For the most part, the movie was good, until the girl's brother saw her in the mirror with her jaw hanging down. I turned my head and dug it in Eli's chest again.

"I can't watch this" I whispered. He chuckled and held me tighter. For the rest of the movie, I just sat there with my head on Eli's chest, not bothering to look at the TV. I got really bored so I just started playing with Eli's shirt on the side. I ended up running my fingers up and down his side. He flinched, so I'm guessing that's where he's ticklish. I giggled at how he kept flinching.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand so I would stop tickling him. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I just laughed quietly and he smirked. I didn't even notice that he was still holding my hand until I looked down. He was about to pull his hand away but I decided to be bold and I interlaced our fingers. I nervously looked up at him and he smiled. _Wait, he's smiling! I made him smile._ I moved up more so I could whisper in his ear.

"I just made you smile." I whispered.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Well you said I would have to be pretty special if I made you smile" I smirked. Even in the dark I could see his blush. He turned his head away a little with a small smile on his face. "So?" I whispered. He turned back and looked confused.

"Am I special?" I asked. He smirked and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and find out" I rolled my eyes and placed my head back on his chest. After about a half an hour, the movie ended, but I didn't even notice since I didn't watch the rest. Eli and I were just whispering to each other about random things, until the light turned on. It really hurt the eyes. I turned over to see Adam and Drew smirking at us while Fiona and Ali were smiling. I was confused, what are they looking at.

"Glad to see you guys are getting along" Adam said. I looked back over and noticed I was pretty much in Eli's lap and we were still holding hands. We both let go and I moved over away from him. Everyone just laughed.

"I'm uh, I'm going to bed. Night guys" I jumped off the couch and then ran upstairs. I closed the door and leaned up against it before sliding down it. _What just happened? were Eli and I cuddling, and flirting?_ I sighed, got up and got in bed. I didn't go to sleep I just sat there thinking.

Eli's POV

_What just happened? I've known this girl for one girl and we were already cuddling? She even made me smile. Not many people can get me to smile, even if I've known them for a long time. But I've only known this girl for not even 2 days and she already got me to smile. Could this mean I like her?..._

I didn't even notice everyone staring at me until Adam cleared his throat. I finally came back into reality and everyone was staring at me. Clare had gone upstairs so now it was completely awkward.

"So?" Adam said smirking.

"So what?" I asked.

"Your so into her" he said. Everyone just nodded.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I said trying to play dumb.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You like her don't you?" he asked. I didn't answer; I just walked past them and into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Don't walk away from us" Ali said in her highly annoying voice.

"I just want some water" I told them.

"Dude, just admit it. You like her" Drew said nudging me. I gave in.

"Okay, so what, I think she's cute, funny, fun to be around, interesting, out going…" I trailed off as I started thinking about her.

"Damn, you got it bad" Fiona said. I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean I just met her."

"She just met you and I think she feels the same way" Fiona said.

"You think so?' I asked. Everyone nodded quite fast.

"You guys are weird. Anyways, I'm going to bed.

"Have fun" Drew said in one of those 'get some' tones. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

I opened the door and Clare jumped. She looked over at me and sighed as she placed her hand on her heart.

"Way to give me a heart attack" she sighed again.

"Uh sorry" I walked over and grabbed my bag before going into the bathroom and changing. After I was done I went back in the room and placed my bag down. I didn't know if I should get in the bed or not. _She did say I could, but I don't know._ I didn't even notice I was standing there staring at her until she clapped her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"You zoned out."

"Oh" I slowly walked to the bed and sat down.

"Are you sure I can sleep in the bed, I mean I can just make a bed on the fl-

"Eli, it's okay. The bed is big enough for the both of us." I just nodded before climbing under the covers. We both just laid there for a little bit until I spoke up.

"Uh, goodnight" I said.

"Yeah, night" she said before she turned so her back would face me. I turned so my back would face her and then she turned off the light.

"Shit" I heard her whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just might have… nightmares." She laughed a little.

"You didn't even watch the full movie."

"I know, but from what I have seen, I'm sure my mind will make something up" I just laughed and turned back on my back. She was still laying on her side facing the opposite direction. It wasn't that long until I fell asleep.

**Okay, I am posting Chapter 5 soon, like really soon, like 10 minutes :P so make sure to check in like 10 or 20 minutes :)**

**Review please ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's Chapter 5 :) enjoy !**

The next morning…

Clare's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I glanced around before remembering I was at the cabin. I glanced over and saw a sleeping Eli. I smirked. I glanced down and noticed his arm was wrapped around me. I tried to slowly move his arm but he just tightened his grip. And to my surprise I didn't mind it.

"Eli" I slowly started to nudge him. He didn't move.

"Eli" I tried again. He moaned and moved a little but his arm was still on me.

"Eli" I said louder. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at me for a few seconds before looking down at his arm. He quickly pulled it off of me.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

I laughed a little, "It's okay." I got up and went to the bathroom. After washing my face and what not, I went back in the room to find Eli laying on the bed with his hands on his face.

"You okay?" I asked. He jumped a little and then sat up.

"Yeah. Just thinking… again" he smirked.

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot" I smirked back. We just laughed a little and then went downstairs.

Alli and Drew were sitting at the table eating while Fiona and Adam were making eggs.

"Aww, you guys made me breakfast. Thanks" I said with sarcasm.

"In your dreams" Adam said. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the table where Alli and Drew were feeding each other.

"Okay never not gross" I said before I stole a bite from Drew's plate.

"Hey!" he yelled at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him before sitting down.

"Okay, what's on the agenda for today?" Alli asked.

"Sleep!" I yelled out.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, I just got up" I shrugged.

"Oh, well I feel like going swimming again." Fiona said. How many times does she need to go swimming?

"Yeah, that sound good" Adam said. Of course he agrees with her.

"Alright, I'm gone to get ready." Alli yelled before pulling Drew up to their room.

"You coming?" Fiona asked Eli. He just shrugged.

"I guess." He then went upstairs.

"You?" Fiona asked me.

"Sure, but I'm going out like this, I'm too lazy to get changed." They just nodded.

_Outside…_

Everyone was getting in the water while I just sat there with my pant legs rolled up and my legs dangling over the edge with my feet in the water.

"Are you seriously not getting in?" Drew asked while Alli was hanging off of his neck on his back.

"We went swimming yesterday. But I might get in later" I shrugged. He just nodded and started fooling around with Alli again.

Soon Fiona and Adam soon got in also. Fiona and Adam kept trying to get me to go in but I kept telling them maybe later. Eli came out and sat next to me. He was in his trunks but he didn't go in.

"Why aren't you getting in?" I asked.

"What, you think I'm going to go in the water and watch them swap spit" he pointed to Ali and Drew. "and them make googly eyes at each other" he pointed to Adam and Fiona.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter and I started laughing hysterically. I ended up resting my head on his shoulder while laughing. After I was done with my little laughing fit I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him; he was already looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have pretty eyes" he smiled.

"Uh, thanks" I smiled back.

"You two lovebirds getting in?" Adam yelled out to us. We both blushed.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I got up and ran into the house and got changed.

After I was done I ran back out to the dock. This time I was just wearing shorts. I had my bikini top on of course but not a tank top. As I got closer, Eli turned around and when he saw me he just looked me up and down and his jaw kind of dropped. As I got closer I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Come on, jump in" Drew yelled while smirking.

"I am not jumping in" I yelled back.

"Come on." He kept trying to get me to jump in. Before I could even say anything, Eli ran past me and jumped off. I laughed slightly as he came up and shook his hair.

"You coming?" he asked. I sighed and backed up before running and jumping in. I shot up out of the water and moved the hair out of my face.

"Happy?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Drew, come here" Alli told him. He did and she told him something. He nodded and went under water for a second before coming back up with Alli on his shoulders.

"Alright, your turn Clare" she smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, let's see who will win the fight" she smirked. Soon Fiona got on Adam's back. All four of them were staring at Eli and me. I glanced over at him and he shrugged.

"Fine" I sighed. Eli nodded and went under the water so I could climb on his back. I did and he came back up. I screamed because I almost fell off. I was finally stable and Eli walked us over to everyone.

"Alright, your going down bitches" Alli screamed before pushing Fiona. I took this chance and I pushed Alli. She screamed as she fell off. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Looks like it's just me and you Clare-bear" Fiona smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never call me that?" I said as I glared at her.

"Oops, must have slipped my mind" she smirked.

"Okay that's it, your going down bitch" I yelled before we started wrestling. The guys were just laughing as we fought. After a few minutes I finally got her down.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. Eli then let me down and turned around and hugged me while spinning me around. We were both laughing and he set me down. Fiona and Ali were just smirking.

"Okay, what's up with you guys always smirking?" I asked.

"Maybe Eli should tell you" then everyone smirked. I looked at Eli and he was glaring at them. I glanced back over at them and they smiled before walking out of the water and sitting on the dock.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing" he avoided eye contact.

"Tell me" I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, okay that hurt" he said pointing to his shoulder.

"There's a lot more where that came from" I smirked.

"Fine, I'll tell you" he sighed. "I may have a few… tiny… feelings… towards you" I just stood there in shock while my heart started pounding faster. _Do I feel the same way? I think I do, but I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out…_

**Okay, I know that the last two chapters were short but I figured they were better when they were torn in two. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I can't wait to post the next chapter. I have part of it written and I will finish it tomorrow. I promise. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so, my friend was here when I was writing this and then she's like "you should make them find a bunny, and then the bunny will turn evil and bite them and then they all turn into little evil bunny vampires!" I was like "WTF no!" hahaha. She is a little messed in the head if you get what I'm saying.. LOL jk. I still loves her.**

**I try to write Alli's name like 'Alli', but it might turn out like Ali. Sorry, I'm just use to writing it like Ali.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they make my day. :) okay so I went over this chapter, I don't know how many times, and I still don't know if it was what I wanted. But I guess I'll just upload it anyways. I hope you like it. :)**

Clare's POV

When I didn't say anything he continued. "I know I just met you like 2 days ago, and trust me, I don't even know why I feel like this but I do and they figured it out and told me to tell you and feel free to chime in anytime here because I can't stop talkin-

I cut him off by putting my hands on each side of his face and pulling him in until our lips crashed. He was shocked but only it only took like 2 seconds until he started moving his lips with mine. He slid his hands to my back and pulled me closer. I slid my hands behind his head and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue slid between my lips and my tongue immediately started playing with his. I couldn't help but feel this was right_. I guess I do feel the same way._ We pulled apart, mostly to breath, and our foreheads were resting against each other.

"That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up" he said while laughing slightly at the end. I laughed slightly and we just stood there.

"Finally!" Adam yelled. We both glanced over at him and laughed as everyone was smiling.

I turned back to Eli who was smiling.

"So I guess I am special" I said pointing to his smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Could you be more smug?" he asked.

"Oh absolutely" I smirked and he laughed.

"But yes, you are special" I looked up at him and smiled.

"So what does this mean" he asked.

"Well, I uh, I'm not really ready for a relationship" I said nervously.

"Oh, yeah of course" he said trying to sound understanding but I could tell he was disappointed.

"Like you said, we just met each other so I think it would be better if we don't rush. Plus, we do have the whole week" I winked and he laughed.

"Yeah" he smirked. I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

I smiled and started walking back to shore and Eli followed. Once we got closer I noticed everyone was staring at us and smiling.

"So, are you guys and item?" Alli asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, were going to take things slow" right after I finished Eli walked up.

"Slow my ass. You guys like each other so what's stopping you?"

"Alli, not to be a bitch but it really isn't any of your concern." She just rolled her eyes while everyone laughed slightly.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's go inside." Alli said. We all got up and headed inside.

_**2 day's later**__**around 4pm **_**(1) **

_The past few days have been good. Eli and I were still just friends. We would flirt at times but we still never really did anything. It was only that one kiss. I mean I like him, I do, but I'm just not sure if we should date. Our relationship very confusing._

I had just finished getting ready for the day, even though it's like 4pm. I don't really like getting ready early on holidays or weekends (etc.). I was wearing some purple shorts with rips in them and a black tank top with a grey cardigan over it. I walked downstairs to find Alli and Drew in the living room watching TV and Fiona and Adam were in the kitchen.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Adam said. Fiona was just smiling at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So… how was the kiss?" Fiona asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fiona!" I yelled while throwing a dish towel at her.

"Hey, it was just a question" she smiled. "plus you would always avoid answering it."

"Yeah, come on, give us the deets" Adam smirked.

"All I will say is that… it was amazing" I sighed.

"Ooh, is that a love sigh I hear?" Fiona asked smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"So where's Eli anyway?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, once he got up and dressed he came out here." I told them. Adam looked at me funny, like he was confused.

"Well the last time I saw him was when he walked out to the back where the basketball net is" Fiona said.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go talk to him." I told them.

"Oh is 'talk' like your guys' code name for kissing?" Fiona asked.

"No, talk means talk" I said before I left.

I walked outside to the basketball court and saw Eli shooting hoops.

"Hey"

He looked up and smirked. "Hey"

He kept shooting hoops.

"You up for a challenge?" I asked. he stopped and looked at me.

"You play basketball?" he asked.

"Only if I can be skins" I smirked.

"Oh, now that I'd like to see" he smiled and laughed.

"Ha, I made you smile" I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "So, you in?"

He thought for a minute. "What kind of challenge?"

"We play horse, and if I win, you have to… run around in a bikini top, a hula skirt and dance to the Macarena" I smirked. His eyes widened.

"How in the world are you going to get a hula skirt?" he asked.

"I have my ways" I smirked.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to…" he walked closer to me. "run through the house confessing your undying love for me" he put his hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

"Undying love? You have got to be kidding me"

"What, are you scared I'll kick your ass?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"No, the only ass that will be kicked is yours" I grabbed the ball and took a shot and it went in.

"Your turn" I smirked and walked around him.

"Not bad." He went over and grabbed the ball before taking a shot; he got it in. I just rolled my eyes.

We played for a while until he was down to 'hors' and I was down to 'hor'.

"Take your shot Goldsworthy" I smirked. He started concentrating on the basket before shooting. He took his shot and he missed!

"yes! And the crowd goes wild!" I paused. "I can even hear them chanting my name. Clare, Clare, Clare" I whispered my name pretending it was from the so called crowed.

"Oh shut up" he smirked.

"What, can't take the heat?"

"No I can, I just don't like the fact that I have to run around the house in a bikini top and a hula skirt"

"Don't forget dancing to the Macarena" I stuck my tongue out at him. He bowed his head in shame.

"I'm kidding, you don't have to do that" he sighed in relief.

"Thank you" he sighed again.

"Don't thank me yet. Instead of doing that, you have to get me whatever I want. Like if I want food or a drink, you have to get it for me."

"So now I'm your slave?"

"Yup, pretty much" I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Now hand me the ball" he looked confused and handed it to me.

I started dribbling the ball just for fun and he tried to grab it. I picked it up and started running away from him around the court.

"Hey that's traveling" he said while watching me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay that's really bad traveling" he laughed while running after me.

We were both laughing and he was still chasing after me. I finally let the ball go, but he just kept chasing me, and to be honest, I was glad he was. He finally caught up to me and turned me around before wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me back and lifted me up while spinning me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Eli!" I screamed while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh. This was so much fun. He stopped spinning and set me down. I looked up at him and his hair was in his face. I lifted my hand and moved his hair out of his face and looked into his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around me and mine were still around his neck.

"You know this 'taking it slow' thing, isn't really working for me" he sighed.

"Me either" I sighed while sliding my hands down so they rested on his arms.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I sighed and looked down.

He moved one of his hands up to my face and moved some hair behind my ear. I looked up at him and he moved his hand to my cheek. We slowly leaned in and our lips came in contact. Our lips were slowly moving in sync. I couldn't help but feel butterflies. I don't understand how I can just meet a guy and he already makes me feel like this. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and I smiled before letting him in. He tightened his grip on me and pulled my closer. I moved my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. Our tongues danced and our lips moved in sync. It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. I pulled away, even though I didn't want to, so I could breathe. We stood there with our foreheads touching and our breathing heavy.

"Yeah, get some!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to see Drew standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Your such a creep Drew!" I yelled out.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's not my fault I walked out on your little make-out session. Maybe you should do that in private." He smirked. I just laughed and dug my head into Eli's chest, while he was slightly laughing.

"Come on you lovebirds, were getting the drinks out" he yelled out. My head shot up. Drew just smiled at me before walking back inside.

"Come on" I smiled before grabbing Eli's hand and pulling him inside.

"What?" I guess he noticed the huge smile on my face.

"Drinks are the best part of this cabin" I smirked and he laughed.

Once we got inside everyone was smiling at us.

"Oh come on. Drew, you gossip more than any girl I've ever known" I said.

"I'm a dude" he defended.

"I know. I'm just saying" Everyone just laughed.

"Okay, enough picking on Drew. It's time to start this party." Fiona said. Everyone went 'whooaa' or 'yeah!'.

"Yes! Now were talking" I yelled.

"Clare, don't get too wild" Fiona smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on Clare, we need to get the music" Ali said while pulling me away.

Eli's POV

Clare was taken by Ali and Fiona was gone to get the drinks. So that leaves me, Adam and Drew. *sigh*.

"So are you guys official yet?" Adam asked.

"Too be honest. I have no idea" I sighed.

"But what was that make-out session then?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened I guess. But I told her that the 'taking it slow' thing, might now work out for me and she agreed. So now I have no idea what's going on" I sighed again.

"Well, just talk to her" Drew stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but later" they nodded and we went into the living room.

Clare and Ali were searching through the CD's and I have no idea where Fiona went.

"Where is it?" Alli asked in frustration.

"This?" Clare asked holding up a CD.

"Yes!" Ali grabbed it and placed it in the CD player. She started smiling as a song played. I don't even know what it was called but Ali and Clare definitely knew it. They were singing and dancing to it. Soon Fiona came up and went into the kitchen for a second before coming into the living room. She started singing and dancing to the song too.

_Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing You, Missing You_

_Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, Missing You_

That was the part the girls most enjoyed. Clare loved it; she was jumping up and down and everything. It was awesome seeing her smile and laugh.

"Okay, enough of this crap, put on a better song" Drew yelled over the music. Alli rolled her eyes and then clicked next.

The song 'Getting over you by David Guetta' came on. Clare smiled huge and she turned around to turn the volume up. She blasted it. But I liked it like that.

She then jumped onto the table and started singing Fergie's part. She was dancing and everything. It was awesome watching her do that. I can't wait to see what she's like when she's drunk. Fergie's part ended and Alli jumped on the table with her and started singing the guy's part. The part ended and they jumped off the table. Clare was laughing hysterically at herself before she came over to me.

"Okay, if your like that when your sober, I can't wait to see what you do when your drunk" I told her and she smirked.

"Who knows, anything could happen" she winked and then went back over with the girls. _What was that supposed to mean?_

**Haha, okay I can't wait for the next chapter. I am going to start on it right away because I really think it will be good. But I would like to know what you guys want to happen in the next chapter when everyone gets drunk. Like should things get steamy? *wiggles eyebrows* haha. Anyways, please leave your answer in your reviews.**

**I was going to have it 'later that day' but I just decided it was better to have it a few days later.**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews ! they make my day! :)**

**minaaaa4, what do you mean Brea? I don't have a Brea in this story. I think you have this confused with another story. LOL. :)**

**Okay, Clare is not a virgin in this story. I know I should change something like that but I have to, to make this work. And besides she is VERY OOC. **

Clare's POV

"Okay, when can we get the drinks?" I asked eagerly.

"Clare, it's like 5. Calm down, we can get them later on tonight" I frowned.

"Fine" I stopped over to the couch and sat down like a little 3 year old. I'm a real party animal, so I like to get to the party as fast as I can.

Eli was sitting on the other side of the couch and Drew was in the middle. I moved a little so I was facing them and I put my legs over their laps. They both looked at me.

"Who do you think you are?" Drew said.

"Uh, Clare?" I didn't really know how to answer that.

"I mean, what makes you think your so special that you can do this?" he asked and I smirked.

"Well I would hate to let Alli know some of your dirty little secrets" I smirked and his eyes widened.

"Carry on" he then got comfortable.

"Dude, you can tell her to move, she got nothing on you" Drew told Eli. Eli looked at me and sighed.

"She does" he sighed and I smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"Oh I beat him in a game of horse" I laughed slightly.

"So?" Drew said.

"So, the bet was that if he won I would have to run around the house confessing my 'undying love' for him" I put quotation marks around undying love with my fingers. "And if I won, he would have to run around the house wearing a bikini top, a hula skirt and dance to the Macarena" I smirked. Drew looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, I still don't understand what that has to do with him not being able to tell you to get off of us"

"I switched it. I said that he can either do that or do whatever I want. Like if I want a drink or food OR if I want to put my legs on you guys" Drew sighed and shook his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so manipulative" Drew said.

"Hey, it is not a skill I'm proud of." I paused and began to laugh. "Who am I kidding it totally is" Eli laughed slightly and Drew just glared at me. I stopped laughing, sighed and moved my legs off of them.

Drew got up and walked over to talk with Adam. Ali and Fiona were dancing and laughing. I just sat on the couch mouthing words to the songs that played. After about 10 or 15 songs 'Dancing crazy by Miranda Cosgrove' came on.

"Clare, it's your song!" Alli yelled before pulling me off the couch.

I was laughing at how she knows me so well. This was one of my favourite songs. It wasn't too long until we started 'dancing crazy'. Ironic isn't it.

"Turn this crap off!" Drew yelled.

"No! I love this song!" I smiled at him and he glared at me but shrugged it off.

Alli and I started doing these weird little dances and then Fiona joined. Fiona, Alli and I were all holding hands and just fooling around. We were singing and everything. At the end of the song, Alli dipped me. It was hilarious because I almost fell. She spun me back up and I landed in Eli's lap.

"Uh, hi" he said smirking.

"Hello" I said nervously.

"Sup?" he smirked even more.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." I couldn't help it anymore, I started to laugh and he joined in.

"Okay, time to play a game" Fiona said while clapping her hands. The guys just groaned.

"Oh come on, you guys will like this one" Fiona smirked. They all gave her confusing looks. "Never have I ever"

"Never have you ever what?" Drew asked. _God he could be so stupid at times._

"It's a game you moron!" I said while getting up off of Eli and smacking Drew over the head with a couch cushion. Everyone laughed and I sat next to Eli.

"Okay, here's the rules. Someone say's something they've never done, and if you have done it, you remove an article of clothing" Alli said smirking. The guys then started smiling.

"Okay, I'll go first." Adam said. "never have I ever, jumped in the lake while I was drunk" Adam said smirking towards me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got up and took off my cardigan and placing it on the floor. Eli looked at me in complete confusion.

"Long story" I said as I sat down.

"My turn." I said. "Never have I ever… sexted" I smirked at Alli. She glared at me and removed her bracelet.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Longer story" Alli said and sat down.

"Aren't they all" he sighed.

"Okay my turn" said Alli. "never have I ever liked anyone in this room"

"Oh come on, questions like that and we'll be naked in 5" Drew said as we all got up and took something off. Drew of course took off his shirt and Alli drooled.

"Okay my turn" Adam said. "Never have I ever… drove a hearse" Adam smirked at Eli.

"Just admit it Adam, you just want to see me naked" Eli said as he got up and took off his belt. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing and soon we were all laughing hysterically.

"Okay, we need to boost this up." I smirked as I got up and went to the kitchen. I got the sour puss and brought the bottle out with some shot glasses. I came back out and placed it all down. Everyone was looking at me in complete confusion.

"Truth or Dare, duh!" I sat back down. "You choose truth or dare and if you chicken out you have to take a shot" Everyone nodded.

"Okay Clare, truth or dare?" Adam asked me.

"Truth" I said.

"Would you rather kiss Alli or Fitz?"

"ALLI!" I yelled. Everyone just burst into laughter. "Okay now I have to get that out of my head! Ugh! You know how long it's going to take me to forget that!" I shivered and everyone laughed.

"Alright my turn. Drew, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth. I don't trust you with Dares." I laughed.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Uh, I'm switching to Dare" he said.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me who you lost your virginity to" I smirked.

"Okay I'm chickening out" he got a glass and chugged it down.

"We will talk about this later" Alli said to him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eli, truth or dare?" Drew asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Clare" I looked over at Drew.

"Really Drew, really?" I asked; he just smirked and nodded.

I looked over at Eli and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You didn't say where" Eli smirked and I giggled. Drew just glared at him.

"Fiona, truth or dare?" Eli asked her.

"Truth"

"How far have you and Adam gone?" He asked. I had to admit I never even thought to ask that.

"Well, uh, we uh." She glanced over at Adam and he sighed. "That is none of your business" she said as she took a glass and chugged it.

We all burst into laughter at how much they were blushing.

"Clare, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to chug 5 shots"

"Fiona, have I told you that I love you?" she laughed and I grabbed shot after shot and chugging them all.

The rest of the night went on like that. Everyone took some shots but I think I took the most. Most of the questions everyone asked me were about me and Eli. It was getting on my nerves.

"Okay Clare" Drew said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I laughed a little.

"I dare you to make-out with Eli"

"What, the little make-out session earlier didn't fulfill your needs" I smirked.

"Just do it" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Eli and crashing my lips to his. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and we played for a minute or so. I pulled away and turned to Drew.

"Happy?" he just nodded.

I glanced over at Eli to see he had a smirk plastered on his face. I laughed slightly and he looked at me. I smirked and turned away.

We kept playing game after game and we took shot after shot. It wasn't that long until everything started to get a little blurry. The last thing I remember was walking upstairs with a drink in one hand and Eli on the other.

_The next day…_

Eli's POV

I woke up with my head feeling like it was being beat with a hammer. I groaned as looked around the sunlit room. I then noticed someone laying on my chest. It was Clare. She had her arm wrapped around me and mine was also around her.

"Clare" I tried waking her up but she just groaned.

"Clare" I moved her a little and she lifted her head.

"What?" she asked sounding like she was in pain. She looked up at me and then around the room before she jumped up and sat on the bed.

"Ow, okay. Here's a tip, don't get up fast" she held her head.

I sat up along with her and glanced around the room. I noticed there were things everywhere; even my clothes. I then noticed I was naked. Clare had the sheet wrapped around her. She glanced over at me and I looked at her.

"Did we, uh…" I asked.

"I don't know" she sighed.

Clare's POV

I couldn't help but feel kind of sore down on my area. _Oh great, I think I just had drunk sex with Eli._ I slowly got out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around me, and I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I walked over and looked in the mirror. My hair was messed up and… _Is that a hickey?_ I felt over to my neck and found the hickey.

"Oh how lovely" I said to myself.

I got dressed and brushed my hair. I put on my black sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walked back into the room and Eli was dressed already and sitting on the bed. I set my bag down and sat on the bed with him.

"So…"

"So…" he said mocking me.

"Can you remember anything about last night?" I asked.

"No, the last thing I remember was coming up here with you"

"Same." I sighed.

"What if something did happen last night, would things be different between us?" he asked.

"Well we were drunk, so I don't think it counts" he laughed slightly.

"Okay I think we should go downstairs and see if anyone knows what happened." he nodded and we got up and walked downstairs.

Once we walked downstairs no one was in the living room so we went into the kitchen. Everyone was talking and when they noticed us they stopped.

"Have fun last night?" Drew asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, well, we don't remember" I said.

"Well we sure do." Alli said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, these walls aren't sound proof you know" Alli smirked.

_Okay, this is going to get very awkward._

**Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, I got side tracked while writing this but I think it's okay.**

**Hahaha, I was laughing while writing this. anyways, the next chapter will explain what happened. and by explained, I mean it will be like a flashback and it will be like it was happening. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I am having the WORST writers block ever! So this chapter doesn't really have a lot of detail about what happened when they got drunk because I am stuck! So I'm sorry if you wanted to see exactly what happened but I am lost! :( **

**Anyways, I still hope you like it.**

Clare's POV

"Okay, tell us everything." I demanded.

"Well we don't know the whole story. But it sounded like you guys were having fun" Ali smirked.

"Ugh!" I said as I slammed my hands on the counter.

"I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon." Fiona reassured me.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower." Everyone nodded.

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the closet to get a towel. I grabbed a towel and turned around to find Eli standing there.

"I need to talk to you" he said nervously. I nodded and followed him outside.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well yesterday we kissed and we never really got to talk about it after, but then last night happened, which I'm not really sure what happened, and now I'm not so sure where that leaves us." he sighed.

"Well where do you want it to leave us?" I asked. He gave me the 'seriously!' look, like he was saying it was obvious, and it was.

He sighed, "I know we just met like 4 days ago, but…" he sighed again, "this is going to sound really lame… but, I can't help but feel like I've known you longer. You bring out my better side, which I didn't even know I had in the first place. Before I met you I was just the goth kid who everyone decided to pick on because it was 'fun', but when I'm around you, I feel… I fell normal, like I… belong?" I just stood there in shock. Did he just pour his heart out to me? The weirder part was that I feel the same way. Ever since Darcy, I haven't been the same; I pushed people away, except for Adam and Alli. And when they found Fiona and Drew, I became really good friends with them. Sure Drew is Adam's brother, but before he started going out with Alli we never really talked.

I didn't notice I was just standing there with a blank face, staring at him, until he waved his hand in my face.

"What, uh, oh sorry, zoned out" I said snapping back into reality.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" he asked.

I didn't say anything; I just smiled and stepped closer to him before lifting my hand and placing on his cheek. He glanced up at me and stared into my eyes, with his gorgeous green ones, for a few seconds before leaning into my touch. He lifted his hand and placed it over mine. I pulled him closer, slowly, and our foreheads were resting against each other's, while our noses brushed against one another. I moved my head so I could kiss him on the cheek. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Once I pulled away, he smiled down at me, and I smiled in return, before wrapping my arms around him, under his arms, while his went around my shoulders.

"So were good?" he asked. I nodded and dug my head into his neck.

"Oh" I lifted my head. "I think you gave me this" I moved my hair and showed him the hickey. His face then flushed a dark red.

"Okay I was drunk so you can't hold that against me"

"Hey" I put my hands up in defence "I didn't say I was complaining" I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm" he smirked before leaning down and kissing my neck.

"Eli!" I yelled pushing him away. He just put his hands up in defence.

"I'm going to take a shower now" I sighed.

"Okay, well while you do that, I'm going to go hide from everyone" I laughed and hit his arm playfully before we walked back into the house and back upstairs.

We avoided any eye contact with any one, because if we did look at them, they would or wiggled their eyebrows and what not.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the water on before getting undressed. Once I was undressed I checked to see if the water was a nice temperature before I stepped in. I let the water run down my body for a few minutes before I actually washed my hair and body. After I was all cleaned up, I just stood there letting the water fall on me; it felt so nice. The water was starting to get cold so I turned it off and got out. I dried my body off and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before walking into the living room. Once I entered the living room, everyone was staring at me.

"So, any memory about last night?" Fiona asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, and I'm kind of planning on keeping it that way." Everyone laughed slightly and I sat on the couch.

"So, what's the plans for today?" I asked before taking a sip of my water.

"We could go for a walk to the rope" Fiona suggested.

"The rope?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, it's this little river place and there's a rope you use to swing across it." Adam explained. Eli just mouthed an 'oh'.

"It's also the best place for taking pictures!" Alli added in. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Okay, well I'm going to go dry my hair" I got up and walked upstairs.

I went in the room and grabbed the hair dryer before turning it on and drying my hair. Once my hair was dry, I grabbed the straightener I had turned on a few minutes ago, and I started straightening my hair. Once I was done I put on some dark purple short shorts and a black tank top. (If you haven't noticed, I mostly have only black and purple clothing). I grabbed a long necklace that reached to my belly button and it had crystal heart on the end of it. I put on some silver hoop earrings; they weren't huge but they were slightly big. After that I put on some smoky eye shadow and some eyeliner with wings at the end of each eye. I finished it off with some mascara and some lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at how I looked. I walked downstairs and Alli came up to me. She was the only in sight.

"I thought you were just drying your hair" she smirked.

"Well if were taking pictures I want to look good" I smirked back.

"Where is everyone anyways?" I asked.

"Their outside waiting." I nodded. We walked to the front door and I put on my black and white convers; I almost fell over and we both laughed and walked outside to meet everyone.

Once we got outside, Alli ran up to Drew and they held hands. Adam and Fiona were already holding hands. I smirked at how cute they looked. I walked up next to Eli and I saw him check me out from the corner of my eye. I smiled and he blushed before looking away. We started following everyone and walked side by side in silence. I didn't know exactly what to talk about so I just stayed quiet. Well, until the quiet was getting to me so I started humming the song 'October by Evanescence'. I didn't really realize how loud I was humming it. I just thought it was mostly in my head, until Eli looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he looked back ahead of us and smiled.

I wanted to know why he was smiling all of a sudden, so I smacked his arm. He flinched and placed his hand over the spot I hit him.

"What was that for?"

"Why did you start smiling all of a sudden?" I asked.

"No reason" he smiled again.

"Dude, tell me" I hit him again.

"That is abuse!" he said while pointing to the spot I hit again.

"Fine then" I poked him in his side and he flinched.

"Okay stop" I poked him again. "st-stop" I kept poking him. "That t-tickles, st-stop it" I kept poking him repetitively .

"Tell me, tell me, tell me" I kept saying with each poke.

"Okay stop" he grabbed my hands and held them. I laughed at how ticklish he is.

"Tell me why you were smiling"

"Because" he paused. "I like… your singing" he blushed.

"But I was humming" I mentally slapped myself at how stupid that sounded.

"Singing, humming, same thing; I still like it" he looked up into my eyes and I smiled.

"Thanks" I blushed and looked down.

"You guys, hurry up!" Drew yelled. I looked over at Drew and nodded before looking back at Eli, who was, of course, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and he let go of my hands before we started walking again. It didn't take us long to reach the river. Alli, Fiona, Adam and Drew were already on the other side. I smiled and ran to the rope; Drew swung it back to me and I grabbed it. I reached up, holding the rope above my head. I smiled huge before jumping on the rope and swinging across. I landed perfectly, as always. I turned around and swung the rope back to Eli. He just stood there holding it.

"Come on" I said. He looked at the rope and then at me.

"Uh, I'm fine over here" he said.

"Come on. Please?"

"Nah" he smirked.

"You will if you want to sleep in the bed instead of the floor" I smirked. He sighed and then swung over. I smiled at how persuasive I am.

"You are very manipulative" Eli said once he reached the other side.

"I prefer the word persuasive" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and before I knew it, he had me in a head lock. It wasn't one of those fighting head locks; it was more like a playful one.

"Eli, let me go" I said while laughing.

"What's the magic word?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and then bit his arm. He quickly released me.

"Ow! Did you just bite me?" he asked while rubbing his arm. I smiled and nodded.

"That hurt" he was still rubbing his arm.

"Awe, poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it better?" I used a baby voice.

"Yes" he smirked and held his arm out.

I raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm before placing a soft kiss on the spot I bit. I felt him tense up a bit and I smirked as I looked back up at him. I like the fact that I make him nervous.

"Better?" I asked.

"Y-yes" he blushed and looked away. I laughed slightly before walking over where everyone else went. I soon found them and Alli was taking pictures of Fiona and Adam.

"I wanna join!" yelled before jumping in the picture. I was standing next to Adam and I stuck my tongue out. Fiona put up her fingers to make peace sign. Adam just stood there; typical Adam. Alli took the picture and then smiled at when she looked at it on the screen of the camera.

"Okay, Fiona, you kiss his left cheek, I'll kiss his right" Fiona nodded and Adam just blushed.

We both placed our lips on his cheeks and he just did this little 'you know your jealous' face. Alli took the picture and Fiona and I both ran to Alli to see the picture.

"Ah, I love it!" Fiona squealed.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Okay, everyone stand over there" I pointed to a spot and took the camera from Alli. Everyone went over to the spot I pointed to, except for Eli. I set the camera for a timer shot before placing it in a tree and ran back over to everyone, but not before grabbing Eli and pulling him over. He groaned as I pulled him over.

"Smile" Fiona said in her chirpy voice of hers. I didn't smile, I just did this little rocker face. The picture went off and Alli ran over to the camera. She smiled at it.

"Okay, Drew, Eli and Clare, go over there" Alli pointed to a spot. We did as she said and Drew and Eli stood on each side of me.

"Now, pick Clare up" my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Just go along with it" Alli said and before I could respond, Eli and drew had picked me up. They both had their hands under each of my legs, holding me up. I had my arms wrapped around their shoulders. Alli smiled and took the picture. In the picture I would have made a weird face but I was smiling because Drew was tickling under my leg. Once the picture was taken, I jumped of and hit Drew.

"Dude, you know I'm ticklish there!"

He laughed and said, "Why do you think I did it?" he smirked. I glared at him before pouncing on him. Once I brought him to the ground I started tickling his sides. He started laughing hysterically and kept tell me to stop. I finally had enough of torturing Drew and I got up off of him.

He glared at me playfully and I just laughed slightly.

"Okay Clare, take our picture" Alli said while handing me the camera before running over and wrapping her arms around Drew's waist.

"Awwe" I said before taking the picture. "I like it" I said while showing Alli. She nodded in agreement.

"Our turn!" Fiona yelled while dragging Adam to a better picture spot.

I smiled as I took the picture. They looked so cute together. After I took the picture I looked at it in the camera and I smiled.

"You guys are so adorable" Fiona smiled at me. Adam just smirked.

"Okay, your turn" Fiona said while pushing me towards Eli.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, it's just a picture." Alli said.

Eli shrugged and came over to me and stood beside me. Alli was having trouble with the camera.

"Stupid camera" Alli said.

"Here let me help" Fiona started fooling around with it.

I rolled my eyes. It's a stupid camera, how hard could it be. I sighed and faced Eli. That's when I noticed his guitar pic necklace. For some reason, it fascinated me, so, I reached up and grabbed it so I could hold it while it was still around his neck.

"I like this" I told him. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, so, I smiled in return. I didn't even notice how close we were, or that he had his hands on my hips. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Awwe, that's so cute" Alli said. I turned my attention to her and she was looking at the camera. I ran over to her and looked at the picture.

It was of me and Eli and we were smiling at each other. He had his hands on my hips and mine were wrapped around his necklace.

"Did you just take that?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's adorable" she squealed.

I grabbed the camera and Eli walked over and stood behind me looking over my shoulder.

"I actually like this" I smiled a little.

"Normally I wouldn't like having my picture taken like that, but I like it too" Eli said. I smiled and handed the camera back to Alli.

We kept taking random pictures, and soon, Eli started feeling more comfortable about it and he would do weird faces. It made me laugh at times. There was one picture where he kissed my cheek and I was looking away from the camera slightly while smiling. There was one where all of the guys were holding me; they had their arms out and I was lying across them. While the picture was being taken, I was scared shitless that they would drop me. Drew kept saying stuff like 'your slipping' and what not. It really made me mad but I got him back.

Right now, I had the camera in my hand and I was going around getting pictures with everybody. I got a picture with Drew and I gave him bunny ears. I know it's something you do when your five but I just felt the need to do it. Mine and Allis picture was of us blowing kisses to the camera. Mine and Fiona's were us doing these weird poses acting like we were superstars. Now, when Adam and I took a picture together, he was on my back while I took the picture. Let's just say we had to take it multiple times before I actually succeeded and got the both of us in the picture.

It was now Eli's turn, so, I walked up to him.

"Picture?" I asked. he just smirked and nodded.

"Okay, but could you actually smile and not do anything weird?" I asked.

"What, you mean like this?" he then went cross eyed. I hit him playfully so he would stop it.

"Please just smile."

"Fine" he sighed. I hit him playfully and then stood closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and I had my free arm around his torso. I lifted my other hand that was holding the camera. I was about to take the picture, but I decided to kiss his cheek before I took it. Once I took the picture I removed my lips from his cheek and checked the picture. To be honest, I really like it.

"I like it" Eli whispered in my ear. I smiled and he walked away. I watched as he made his way to everyone else. I couldn't help but think._ Is it possible to have such strong feelings for someone you just met almost 5 days ago? Isn't it too soon to like someone when you've only just met them? How could he make me feel like this?_

All of these questions were running through my head. If only I could find the answers…

**So, did you like it? love it? hate it? tell me! :) I hope you liked it. I was getting stuck, and I didn't know what to write for this chapter, but then this popped in my head so I just decided to write it. and don't worry, the next chapter is FULL of Eclare yumminess. :P and chapter 10 has a lot of drama! :) anyways, again, I'm sorry for saying that there will be detail about the drunk sex but I just couldn't figure out how to write it. But I promise there will be some lemony goodness in later chapters. ;) **

**Anyways, Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clare and Eli are still not together. They just kiss randomly at times. :P**

**Okay here is the answer to some questions.  
Adam is NOT a transgender in this story.  
And yes, dram will be coming. In the next chapter to be exact ! :)**

**Okay, so this is the day before Clare's birthday. The next chapter will be Clare's birthday and it will explain why she doesn't like celebrating it. **

**Anyways, this has a lot of Eclare in it :) I hope you guys like it :)**

Clare's POV

I sighed as I sat on the couch. I glanced over at the time; it was 11:45pm. I sighed, just thinking that it will soon be my birthday. I turned my head and faced the TV before turning it on and flipping through the channels. I finally settled on a channel and just sat there.

Eli's POV

Everyone was saying how tomorrow was Clare's birthday. She didn't seem too thrilled about it, and I never understood why. I decided I should do something for her; so, I decided I should talk with everybody about maybe throwing her a party or something. She was on the couch so I decided now would be a good time. I walked into the kitchen where everybody was.

"I need to talk to you guys" they all turned to me and seemed interested in what I wanted to say. I turned around to make sure Clare was still sitting on the couch, before turning to them and bringing them farther away from the living room.

"Okay, so I was thinking, we should throw Clare a surprise party." Everyone smiled, except for Adam.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Adam said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really tell you, that's for Clare to decide. But all I can say is she doesn't like celebrating her birthday. She hasn't for 3 years"

"Well, I think we should give it a shot. I mean it has been 3 years" I said. Adam sighed and then shrugged.

"I guess" he sighed. Everyone smiled and then we started planning it. It took us till 12:30am to plan the whole thing.

After we were done planning the surprise party, they all decided they would go to bed. We all walked out into the living room and Adam went over to Clare; he sat down next to her.

"Happy birthd—

"Don't" Clare interrupted him and put her hand up to stop him. He sighed and nodded before getting up and kissing her head.

"Goodnight Clare" Adam said.

"Night" she whispered.

Clare's POV

After Adam and everyone went upstairs, I sighed and glued my eyes back to the TV. Soon Eli came and sat next to me; he didn't say anything, he just sat there.

I glanced over at him and he was looking at his hands, while twirling his thumbs around one another. He started shaking his leg, and his foot would make noise once it hit the floor. I tried to ignore it and watch TV, but I just couldn't. I reached over and slammed my hand on his knee so he would stop.

"Please stop" he looked over at my hand and then me, before nodding. I smiled faintly and then removed my hand and looked back at the TV. I was getting sick of what I was watching, so I went to the channel with Galaxy Hit List, and just let the music play. I sighed and rested my head on the couch. I closed my eyes for a bit, but I soon felt uncomfortable. I started moving around to try and find a comfortable position, and I ended up with my feet on the couch and my head on Eli's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I lean on you?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smirked, before shaking his head no. He moved a bit so it would be more comfortable. His arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned into his side. His fingers started to run up and down my side and I smiled faintly; it felt nice. He repeated his actions and after a few more times, I shivered. He chuckled slightly which made me laugh a little too, while I dug my head in his chest. Our laughing died down and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and our faces were only and inch apart. He smiled faintly and I smiled back. I moved my gaze towards the time and noticed it was 1:45am. _Wow, time fly's by really fast._ I glanced back over to Eli before sitting up; I smiled at him and he gave me a confused look.

"Come on" I grabbed his hand and got up, while dragging him along with me. I dragged him to the front door.

"Put your shoes on" I told him. He pinned his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side slightly. I laughed at how cute he looked.

"Just do it" he shrugged and put his shoes on, and I did the same. I was about to walk outside when he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly and I held out my hand for him to take. He glanced at my hand and then back at me. He sighed and took my hand. I smiled and looked back inside, to make sure no one was watching, and I then ran outside pulling Eli with me.

I smiled as the wind came in contact with my body. I really liked the outdoors. Especially at night; it makes it that much more fun and it's a good time to think.

I lead Eli behind the house and down a path I discovered the first time I came here. We were walking hand in hand and he intertwined our fingers.

"Okay, do you mind telling me where were going? Because right now I have this feeling that your planning to kill me" I smacked his arm.

"I'm not going to kill you. I just like going for walks." I shrugged.

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Yes at 2 in the morning" I smiled. "It's the only time I really get to think" I shrugged again.

"So why did you bring me along?"

"Well your welcome to go back into the house if you want." He tightened his grip on my hand.

"No, I was just asking. Normally when people want to think, they would want to be alone." I glanced up at him slowly to see he was looking at me.

I sighed. "Normally, I would tell people to leave me alone, but I don't know… I just felt like I could use someone to lean on" I whispered the last part. He looked over at me and let go of my hand before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"So… what do you normally think about when you come out here?" he asked.

I lowered my gaze to the ground and let my head hang low. "My sister" I whispered.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" I asked.

"Well I promised I wouldn't bring it up and I keep doing it anyway." He sighed. I laughed slightly.

"Dude, it's okay. You didn't intend it." he nodded and we kept walking.

Most of the walk after that was silent. We would occasionally glance at one another but look away after. We were almost at my little get-away spot and I sighed in relief. Normally I would run to it but since I had Eli here with me, we walked and it took a lot longer than usual.

When we were almost there I stepped in front of Eli and he ran into my chest. He back away a little and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"You ready?" I asked and bit my bottom lip.

"Depends, what exactly should I be ready for?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned him around and placing my hands over his eyes.

"Whoa, what are you doing" he said while taking my hands in his and moving them from his eyes.

"It's a surprise"

"Well for all I know you could be leading me off a cliff" he said while turning around and smirking at me.

"I wouldn't lead you off a cliff… I like you to much" I whispered the last part hoping he would hear it, but I think he did because he smiled.

"Okay, now turn around" he did as I asked and I placed my hands over his eyes again.

I lead him right in front of the little river and then I let my hands drop before standing beside him.

We were standing in front of a little river with rocks all around it. I would normally come here and walk around in the river. There was grass on the other side, along with trees and a big hill. It looks a lot better than it sounds. It's a lot better looking in the light. When it's night, you can still see it but only faintly.

"How did you find this place?" he asked as he looked around in amazement.

"I was just walking through the path and I came across it. Ever since then, I've always came out here to think. I would go up there and sit on the rock" I pointed to my right to a huge rock.

"Cool" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned to the rock and started climbing it. Once I got to the top I sat down; it wasn't too long until Eli was sitting next to me.

"You know this place is really nice" I nodded while smiling at him.

We sat there for a while just sitting there and looking around. It was so nice to just sit there and listen to the wind. Speaking of wind, it was getting colder by the minute. I started shivering and trying to warm myself up by rubbing my arms, but it wasn't working out to well.

"Cold?" he asked. I turned to him smiling slightly and nodded.

He smiled and then pulled me into his lap. I was sitting in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around me trying to warm me up. I leaned back on to him; his chest was right against my back. He had his head resting on my shoulder and I smiled at how close we were.

"Better?" he asked. I turned my head so I could face him.

I smiled and said, "Much"

We laughed slightly and he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, as much as I would like to stay here, I think we should go" we both sighed and he nodded.

I got up and whipped the dirt off of me and then I helped Eli up. Eli climbed off the rock first and I started climbing off. And just my luck, I slipped and fell. I landed on my ass and slid down the rock, not intentionally, and Eli caught me. He was standing right in front of me, with my back against the rock; I had my legs wrapped around him and he had his arms around my waist. I don't know how it happened but that's just how I landed.

"Th-thanks" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. He smirked and responded, "No problem"

"So Eli" he looked into my eyes. "This is going to sound so cliché but I uh, I like you" I looked down. He moved my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"It's not cliché because I like you too" I smiled slightly looking into his green orbs before wrapped my arms around him. He laughed slightly and held me tighter. I noticed I still had my legs around him and I quickly un wrapped them. I could have sworn he whimpered from the loss.

"Not to ruin the moment but I already knew you liked me. Unless you just kiss every guy you meet" I pulled away and gave him the 'you have got to be kidding me' look, before hitting him playfully.

"Well fine, I guess I just take it back" I stuck my tongue out at him before turning around and facing the rock with my arms crossed under my chest.

I heard some movement and then he placed his hands on my shoulders. I let my arms drop to my sides when he breathed on my neck, before placing a soft kiss there. I sighed and tilted my head to the side a little. He kept placing soft gentle kisses on my neck while sliding his hands down my arms, before interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You were saying?" he whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered and turned around so I was facing him.

I got all of the will power I could and I shrugged before walking around him. I bit my bottom lip hard so I wouldn't turn around and jump him. I was soon staring into green eyes again; Eli was standing in front of me.

"You can't do that to me" he said.

"Do what?" I asked even though I knew very well what he was talking about.

"You can't just get my hope up and then shrug and walk away" I arched an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did I have your hopes up for?" I asked while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh uh" he swallowed hard while the color on his face flushed a dark red and he glanced to the ground. "well when you said you liked me I thought you were going to say… you would be—my… _girlfriend_" he whispered 'girlfriend'. I smiled at how nervous I make him.

"Well, all you had to do was ask" I smirked before walking around him.

"Ugh again with the walking away thing" he said while walking after me. I waited a little bit until I knew he was behind me. I stopped suddenly when I turned around and he ran into my chest again.

"Well?" I asked. "Are you going to ask or not?"

"You seem very impatient" he smirked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and then leaned closer so his lips brushed against mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked against my lips. I shuddered as I felt the vibration on my lips. I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen. I was just standing there looking into his eyes. I finally decided how I was going to answer this.

"You got to catch me, to date me" I whispered before running away.

He ran after me but I was faster. I smiled as I went around some trees. I stopped and stood behind one. I glanced behind the tree and I didn't see Eli.

"Boo" I heard from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Eli. I smirked and ran again.

"Seriously?" he yelled after me before chasing me again. This time I went on the trail. It wasn't that long until he caught up to me and grabbed me by the waist before turning me around. He spun me around and our chests were touching. He looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" he asked.

"Y-yes" I finally choked out and mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Jeez, what was this boy doing to me?

Before I knew it I was picked off of the ground and being spun around. I laughed at how fun this was and he set me down. I slid down his chest until my feet touched the ground. I looked into those stunning green eyes of his before he closed the gap between us. He didn't hesitate to bite on my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and I didn't hesitate to open. I mentally smiled as his tongue roamed my mouth and then fought with mine for dominance. He won but I didn't mind. We both pulled away for air, and we were breathing heavy. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away completely.

"You know what you should do?" I asked him.

"hmm?" he asked.

"You should give me a piggy back ride" I smirked. He arched an eyebrow.

"What are you, five?" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it could be like a birthday present" I pouted. He rolled his eyes and then nodded. I jumped and clapped my hands before standing behind him. He crouched down so I could jump on his back.

"Okay, on the count of 2"

"Wait" he stood back up and faced me. "two? Why not three?"

"Because, three is so original; it's boring. Everyone expects you to jump or something on three, so I choose to do it on two"

"Your weird" he laughed slightly.

"But that's one of the things you love about me" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed slightly and nodded before turning around and crouching so I could jump on his back.

"One, two!" I yelled 'two' and then jumped on his back. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them firmly around his waist while my arms were around his neck. Once we got situated, he started walking back to the house. I started laughing and he stopped walking.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I feel like I'm five" he laughed slightly and started walking.

I smiled and hugged him from behind. He turned his head slightly and smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You can put me down now". He nodded and I slid down his back before my feet touched the ground.

Once I was off of his back, he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his torso and we started walking back to the house.

"So what do you think everybody will say once they find out?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well Adam would probably yell 'BOOYAH' and Drew will say something perverted and Alli and Fiona will squeal" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, you might be right" he said while laughing.

"Might? There is no might, I know I am right. You'll see" I smirked.

He laughed slightly and kissed my temple. I smiled at how amazing that felt. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. It was slow and sweet and amazing. I smiled in the middle of it and he did to at one point. We pulled away and smiled at each other before looking ahead of us again.

We soon arrived back at the cabin and I slowly opened the door, trying not to make too much noise. Once we got inside we ran upstairs and into the bedroom. I grabbed my pajama pants and then went into the bathroom to change. Once I was done I went back into the room and jumped in bed. I was actually really tired.

I started thinking about tomorrow, and what I was going to do to keep my mind off of things. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even realize the lights being turned off and Eli climbing in bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

I snapped back into reality and turned my head to face him. "Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, your birthday is tomor—

"Don't remind me" I cut him off.

"Uh, sorry?"

"I just don't like thinking about it"

He nodded and I turned on my side. I felt him move slightly closer to me. I smiled slightly and reaching behind me and grabbing his arm before placing it over my waist. He sighed and pulled me closer to him before kissing my neck and of course the spot he kissed was my weak spot and I shivered while a quiet moan left my lips. He laughed slightly and I turned on my back.

"That is not funny"

"Oh yes it was" he laughed again.

"Oh really? You think this is funny?" I rolled over and straddled him. He was shocked at first but then smirked. I leaned down and started kissing his neck, occasionally switching to biting. His breathing became heavy and he moaned. I smirked against his skin before kissing up his jawline and then his lips. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek while he kissed me hungrily. I mentally smiled and then I pulled away from him before lying back down on the bed. I turned on my side and listened to him breath heavy.

"Tease" he said while putting his arm around me again.

"You'll get over it" I smirked and closed my eyes.

Things are finally starting to get better; nothing can ruin that… right?

**Their finally together! :) haha. I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**Review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The past always comes back to haunt you…

**Okay, I LEGIT LOVE you guys! :) I love your reviews! I especially love the long ones! They make my day :D**

**And don't worry, there will be some lemony goodness but in later chapters ;)**

**Lovely'Henae I am not sure if I will have Julia in this story. And thank you for that freaking long Review. That made my day! :)**

**Also, do you guys think I should involve Julia and KC? I have an idea on what KC's part would be but I want to see what you guys think.**

**Clare is VERY OOC in this chapter. And this is the longest chapter I have ever written ! :) I hope you guys like it.**

Clare's POV

I woke up to see the side where Eli normally is, was empty. I pinned my eyebrows together, wondering where he could be. I just figured he would be in the bathroom, and I shrugged it off. My phone started vibrating and I noticed it was a reminder for an event.

_My 17th birthday…_

I felt my heart pounding a little faster and tears starting to prickle at my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and I got up and put my hair in a ponytail before walking in to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed once my gaze reached my wrist. I slowly moved my hand to my wrist and removed my wrist band, covering my cuts. I placed the wrist band on the counter and then lifted my hands to slowly run my fingers over the cuts. I slowly traced the lines and stopped once I reached the one letter carved in my arm. It was the letter D, for Darcy. I carved it the day I found out I would never see her again. Normally it would have faded but each year I trace it over.

I sighed and picked up my wrist band, placing it on my wrist before making my way downstairs. I walked downstairs into the living room and no one was in there. I walked into the kitchen and no one was there. I was really confused. I walked back upstairs, checking everyone's rooms and noticed that they weren't in there.

_Great, I've been ditched… again._ I thought to myself. I sighed and walked back downstairs. Once I stepped off the bottom step, someone wrapped their hands around my eyes. I jumped a little and lifted my hand, trying to find the persons face.

"It's me" it was Eli. I sighed and dropped my hands to my side.

"Okay, so why can't I see anything?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Well what is it?"

"Patience is a virtue" he whispered. I mentally rolled my eyes, and he turned me around before removing his hands. I opened my eyes to see him smirking. He then held up a blindfold.

"Okay, I'm a little scared" I joked.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Just put this on"

I rolled my eyes and nodded before he took it and put it on me. He turned me around again and wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his free one.

"Come on" he then started leading me somewhere.

I was trying to imagine the house in my mind so I could figure out where he was taking me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had stopped. He took the blindfold off and I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw Adam, Fiona, Alli and Drew standing there with smile on their faces. We were outside and there were balloons on the trees and a banner that read '_Happy Birthday'._ I couldn't breathe. I just stood there frozen in shock. It wasn't good shock, it was the kind of shock where you want to run as far away as you can but your body didn't agree with you.

"Happy birthday Clare" Everyone said. I looked at them in disbelief.

"What's so happy about it?" I asked them while glaring at them. They came up to me.

"Clare, we figured you deserve some fun so we-

"Decided to celebrate the worst day of my life?" I cut Alli off.

"No, Clare, we're not celebrating that, we're celebrating you"

"NO! just shut up! You know I hate this day! So why would you want to celebrate it!" I was yelling at her and I was up in her face. Tears were at the rims of my eyes.

"Clare" Fiona whispered while resting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and backed away.

"Clare, we were just trying to make you feel better" Drew said.

"By making me remember everything that happened on this day!" I yelled at him.

"Clare calm down" Adam said while putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! You of all people should understand Adam! You knew her! How could you do this to me?"

Adam just stood there and bowed his head.

"Clare who are you talking about?" Eli whispered. I couldn't tell him, it would bring back to many memories.

"I can't do this" I ran back into the house with tears running down my face. I ran upstairs and ran into the bathroom before locking it. I leaned against the door, crying and sobbing. I finally remembered something that could make this pain go away; it always did. I ran over to the drawer and opened it. I moved some stuff around and found the latch. I lifted it up and it revealed the blood stained blade.

Adam's POV

Clare was right. I did know Darcy, I knew what she acted like, I knew what her laugh sounded like, I knew how much of a kind person she was and how good and close she was with Clare. I instantly felt like an ass. I should have stopped this.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what just happened" Eli asked looking at all of us.

We all glanced at each other and they gave me the 'you need to tell him' look.

I sighed and began explaining. "You know that Clare's sister died, right?" he nodded. "Yeah well did she tell you the day?" he shook his head no.

"Well, it happened 3 years ago. Exactly 3 years ago. This would be the anniversary" Eli's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped.

"She… died on Clare's- birthday?" he choked out. We all sighed and nodded.

"What?- why?- how?" he asked.

"Wrong place, wrong time I guess" I shrugged. "She flipped at me the most because I was there when she found out. I was the one who was comforting her while her mom drowned herself in alcohol."

"You dumbass, why didn't you stop me from doing this?" he slapped my arm. I was about to answer but I was interrupted by Fiona.

"Guy's" Fiona was staring at the house with fear written all over her face. "remember what happened last year?" she asked.

"Yeah, Clare shut us out and…" I stopped myself and looked at the house. I gulped before running inside. Everyone followed and we ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"Last year on her birthday she told us she wanted to be alone, next thing I know is I'm getting a call from the hospital telling me my best friend almost died"

"Your saying Clare tried to kill herself?" We all nodded. "okay I need to go talk to her"

"No, I think I should" I told him.

"No" he put his hand on my chest to stop me. "I should. I'm the one who planned this anyway" I nodded and backed up while he walked in the room.

Clare's POV

I picked up the little blade and closed the drawer. I looked at myself in the mirror and took my hair out of the ponytail. I stared at myself up and down. I turned around and turned the water on in the tub. I let the water run and fill the tub while I peeled my clothes off, along with my wrist band. Once the water was filled, almost right up to the rim, I shut the water off and stepped in. Once I was fully in, the water was right to the top. I grabbed the blade and lifted my wrist. I traced the previous scars with my fingertips and watched the water droplets run over the bumps. I sighed and whipped me face with the back of my hand. I sniffled and placed the blade under the previous scars.

"One for the mom who says she loves me" I said as I ran the blade across my wrist. I sighed and smiled a little as the blood started trickling out.

"Another for my sister who deserves to be alive" I slide the blade across my wrist again and smiled a little bit more, as more blood came out and ran down my arm.

"And another for my so called friends, who say their trying to help" I slid the blade across my wrist, again, but this time, way harder. I needed to feel relief, and I did. I smiled watching as the water was turning pink from the blood.

I sighed and dropped the blade on the floor. I hissed as I placed my arm in the water, but soon I felt relief. The water was turning a darker shade of pink the longer my arm was in the water. I closed my eyes and lay in the water. I opened my eyes and started staring at the celling, ignoring the pain in my eyes when the water came in contact with them.

Eli's POV

I walked into the room, looking for her so I could apologize. I didn't see her but I heard the water running in the bathroom. I went to the door and knocked.

"Clare?" no answer.

"Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-

I stopped talking when I felt something soak through my socks. I glanced down and saw water coming from under the door crack. I suddenly felt really scared. I didn't bother in saying anything else, I just barged in. And I couldn't believe what I was looking at…

There was water everywhere and Clare was laying in the tub, naked, under the water, which looked pink. I ignored the fact that she was naked and I stood there in shock once my gaze reached her wrist. I now understood why the water was pink. I quickly came back into reality and kneeled beside the tub. I reached in and put my hand under her head before pulling her up. She gasped as she came out of the water and gripped onto me before removing her hair from her face. I grabbed a towel from behind the door before pulling her up and wrapping it around her. I picked her up bridal style and ran out into the room. I laid her on the bed and I noticed how pale she was. I glanced over to her wrist and it was bleeding, bad. I didn't know what to grab so I just ripped my shirt and wrapped it around her wrist to try and stop the bleeding.

"Clare?" I asked. she looked up at me with tears.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you try to save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, I don't deserve to be here!" she yelled.

"Clare, calm down and just talk to me" I grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"Why? There's no point! It's not like you even care! No one cares! No one cares about me!" she yelled.

"Clare, I care!" I yelled back.

"No! no one cares. They can't!" she was now sobbing. She was shaking so I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away but I just wrapped my arms around her tighter. She kept pushing me away and I kept tightening my grip until she finally gave up and wrapped her arms around me.

"You just can't" she whispered before sobbing even more. I rubbed the back of her head, running my fingers through her wet hair. She gripped onto me and sobbed into my neck. I held her close until she calmed down. I kissed her forehead multiple times until she completely calmed down.

"Clare, are you okay?" I asked as I pulled her away slightly so I could look at her. She had black streaks on her face from her make-up and I whipped them away with my thumbs. She looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"Okay, just lay down for a bit okay?" I said and she nodded before lying down slowly. I got up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back" I whispered before getting up to leave. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Make sure you do come back" she whispered. I bent back down and kissed her.

"I'm coming right back" she nodded and let go.

I walked over to the door and opened it before walking out. I turned around and everyone was standing there.

"What happened to your shirt?" Adam asked. "And why are you soaking wet?"

"I used it to stop the bleeding form her wrist." I whispered.

"What! Is she okay?" he yelled.

"Shh! And yes, I got in there just in time." He sighed in relief and nodded. "And my shirt is wet because she tried drowning herself." I whispered.

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I need to see her!" Fiona said trying to walk into the room, but I stopped her.

"You can't. Not just yet. She's still a little shaky." Fiona sighed and nodded.

"Okay, can you guys just come back later? I need to talk to her" they all nodded and then went downstairs. I asked if Fiona would bring a glass of water and she said sure.

I opened the door and went back inside the room. Clare was laying there with her eyes closed and she was tossing and turning. She looked kind of… frightened? She was very pale. The closer I got to her I noticed she was bleeding more, even threw the part of the shirt that was wrapped around her wrist. Something was wrong… so I called everyone back in the room.

Clare's POV

_*Flashback*_

"_Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted as we were all surrounded in front of the cake. I smiled and blew my candle out._

"_Mom, where's Darcy?" I asked. _

"_Oh, honey, she got held up at work. She will be home shortly" she smiled and kissed my forehead._

_I nodded and went back over to hang with my friends. _

_After about an hour, I went and asked my mom again where Darcy was. Normally Darcy would never miss my birthday._

"_I don't know Clare, but I'm sure it will be soon" just as my mom finished that sentence the doorbell rang. My mom walked over and answered it to find a guy in a uniform._

"_Hello Miss, is this the Edwards residence?" he asked. my mom nodded._

"_Are you Darcy Edwards mother?" he asked._

"_Uh, yes. Is there a problem officer?" She asked. he sighed and took off his hat._

"_I'm so sorry, but, there has been an accident"_

_After that my mom went outside to talk to the officer. Once she came back in she was crying. She told everyone to go home, except Adam stayed. He was spending the night so he couldn't go home. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Uh, honey, come here" she pulled me to the couch and sat me on her lap._

"_Darcy, (sob) Darcy, is uh, she's not… coming home" she started sobbing even more. _

"_What do you mean mom?" I asked starting to worry._

"_Darcy, um, she went to… heaven" she was crying even more._

"_Darcy's… dead?" I asked while tears started to run down my face. My mom slowly started to nod. We soon started sobbing in each other's arms. A while after, I was in Adam's arms. My mom started drinking to eez the pain. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I jumped up with sweat dripping all over my body and my breathing was heavy. I glanced down and noticed I was dressed in a… _hospital gown?_ I noticed there was and IV in my hand and a machine next to me. I glanced around the room and everyone was there. Fiona and Alli were sitting next to me and Adam and Drew were standing up next to the bed. Eli was sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping.

"Clare, calm down" Adam was rubbing my forehead and trying to make me lay down again.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital" Adam said.

I looked around and I saw a white room. There were curtains and a monitor, which was beeping.

"H-how did I—

"We brought you here. Clare, you lost a lot of blood." Fiona said while sitting next to me. I looked down at my wrist and I noticed I had a white bandage on it.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Since yesterday." Fiona said.

I sighed and laid my head back down on the pillow while closing my eyes. It was only a few seconds before that horrible night came back into my mind. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Adam" was all I said. He came over and Fiona moved so he could sit next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing.

"Did you have another dream?" He whispered in my ear. I sniffled and nodded.

"It's going to be okay." He was rubbing the back of my head.

"Is she awake?" I heard my so called mother say. Adam pulled away and nodded.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Adam got up and everyone left, well except for Eli since he was sleeping.

My mom came over and sat on the bed next to me. She grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"Clare" she whispered. I didn't answer. "How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked at her and scoffed.

"Why do you even bother in asking? I already know you don't care"

"Clare, I do care"

"No you don't!" I was yelling at this point. "If you cared, you would pay attention to me, instead of those random guys you bring home every night!"

"Clare" she whispered.

"No! Don't talk to me! Just get out!" I yelled and pointed to the door.

She sighed and got up and left. I threw my head back onto the pillow and covered my face with my hands. It wasn't too long until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Eli sitting in the chair staring at me.

"How- how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" he whispered.

"I'm sorry. She was just—I just can't take her crap anymore" he got up and sat on the bed.

"It's okay. It's not my business." He took my hand. "You really scared me you know"

"I'm sorry. It's just my birthday is, well…"

"It's okay. Adam told me" he placed his other hand on my leg.

"Everything?" I asked.

"No, he just told me what yesterday meant to you" I nodded and sighed. "Clare, why did you try to… kill yourself?" he whispered.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you that, I might as well tell you everything"

He tightened his grip on my hand and I started explaining what happened. I told him how the best day of my life ended out to be the worst. My eyes started watering half way through the story but I kept my ground. By the end I had a few tears escaping from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. I glanced up at him.

"Sometimes hugs work" I know that was like the stupidest thing to say but I really needed a hug.

He got up and sat closer to me before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his wrapped around my shoulders. I held onto him with all the strength I had. I started crying into his shoulder and he just rubbed the back of my head.

"Shh, it's okay" he kept whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry" I pulled away and whipped the tears away.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry." He was holding my hand, the one without the IV, and his other hand was on my cheek, whipping away my tears. I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Eli placed his hands on each side of my face.

"Close your eyes, I want to try something" I nodded and closed my eyes. "Just relax, okay" he whispered and I nodded.

He slowly kissed my forehead, and then my cheeks, and then my eye lids, and my nose, and finally my lips. If he wanted me to relax and calm down, it worked. He rested his forehead against mine and I slowly opened my eyes to look into his.

"So your not mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I… did this" I pointed to my wrist. He sighed and took my hand in his.

"Look, I'm not going to lie, what you did scared the shit out of me, but I'm not mad. I'm just glad your okay" I smiled and hugged him.

"But…" I sighed. Of course there's a 'but'. "You have to promise me that you won't try that again. If you feel the need to… cut, just come talk to me okay?" I looked into his eyes and I saw that he actually cared about me.

"Okay, I promise" he smiled faintly and kissed me. It was soft and slow; just what I needed.

I smiled and moved over so there was more room on the bed. He lay next to me and I rested my head in between his neck and shoulder. His arm was wrapped around me and mine was around his torso. We just laid there for a little while before Adam and everyone walked in. They all smiled at how Eli and I were positioned and I tried to hide the blush that was appearing on my face.

"So you guys are finally together?" Fiona asked.

"Actually we have been together since the day before yesterday" Eli explained.

"BOOYAH" Adam said. I laughed and looked at Eli.

"Told you" he just rolled his eyes. Soon a nurse came in carrying a tray.

"Here, you should eat something" she smiled as she laid the tray on the little table. I just looked at it. It looked like someone had already eaten it and then threw it up. I smiled at her and then she left. I didn't even move. I just laid there.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alli asked.

"Seriously? That looks like someone already ate it and then threw it back up. I am not eating that"

"Clare you have to eat" Adam said.

"I will if you will" I smirked. He glanced at the food and then back at me before scrunching his face and shaking his head.

"That's what I thought"

"Same old Clare" Drew said with a snicker. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

_Well I'm lying in a hospital bed because I almost killed myself; how the fuck do you think I feel?_

"Fine" I stated.

After that the room fell silent. I needed to apologize to everyone, so I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry guys. I just couldn't handle reliving that day, and I guess it sort of got to my head" I didn't even glance at anyone.

"It's okay Clare." Adam said after a few seconds of silence. "Just, try to control yourself next time. You know you can talk to me, or anybody. We're all here for you"

I smiled and said, "I know that now" I sat up and everyone came closer before we had a big group hug. It was really nice, well until I started to suffocate.

"Okay, can't breathe" everyone backed up. We all laughed slightly.

"So uh, I guess were done with our little vacation" I laughed slightly. Everyone gave me the 'duh' look. I slid down my bed and covered my face with the blankets. Everyone laughed slightly and I pulled the covers down.

"Well the doctors said if your stable tomorrow, you can go home" Adam said. The smile I had on my face soon faded.

"What home?" I whispered.

"Clare, your welcome to stay at my place, I have lots of room" Fiona said. I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Fi"

"No problem. We just need to go to your house and grab your things." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's just hope my mom doesn't have 'company'." I used air quotes around company with my fingers. Everyone laughed slightly.

After that we just talked about anything other than why I was in the hospital. We would tell jokes and laugh about what happened while we were at the cabin.

Visiting hours were soon over so everyone got ready to leave, except for Adam. I asked the nurse if he could stay because he's my best friend. She said that only family could stay, and I told her he was family. She agreed and he stayed. Alli, Drew and Fiona gave me hugs before leaving and Eli kissed me goodbye.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

After everyone left, Adam and I started talking about Darcy. Since he was like the only one who actually knew her, we decided to bring up some good memories and such. We both cried while talking about her. Even though it was happy memories, it still hurt to talk about her, but it helped.

Before we knew it, it was late so we decided to go to sleep. Adam climbed next to me on the bed and we cuddled. Not in the romantic way but in the brother and sister way. He was always here to comfort me.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out at you"

"Clare, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I smiled.

"Goodnight Adam"

"Night Clare" after that, it didn't take long for us to fall asleep, even in this very uncomfortable bed.

**Sooo? Did you like it? love it? hate it? tell me please! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 4,500 words! :)**

**Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG! Haha, thanks for the reviews! I frikken love them! They put a smile on my face! :)**

**Lovely'Henae**** Are you frikken kidding! That was the longest review EVER! And it made me smile and laugh! :) you are seriously my favourite reviewer! :) I'm not saying I don't like my other reviewers it's just your reviews have so much in them and I love them! :)  
Anyways, onto answering your question. Yess there will be a back story for Eli, I just need to come up with it lol. I have an idea but I don't know about it. maybe I could message you and see what you think? So you could help me maybe? I mean, if you want. And I also have an idea of what KC's past with Clare could be. But I don't think I will be putting Julia into this story.  
P.S And I have put some of Eli's point of view in here just for you :P lol. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long note. **

**On to the story! :)**

Clare's POV

I opened my eyes to see a guy in a white coat, fooling around with the machine that was next to me.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh, good" I answered.

"Good, well you are being let out today" he smiled at me.

I nodded. I then noticed Adam was gone.

"Uh, do you know where my friend went?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Oh yes, he went to go get something to drink. He said he'll be right back." I nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll be back soon when you are able to leave" he smiled and left.

After he left I was alone in the hospital room. The only sound that was heard was the beeping coming from the machine. I sighed and rested my head on my pillow. My thoughts drifted to Eli. How could I have been so stupid and try to kill myself right after we got together? I wasn't even thinking about him when I decided to do it. I only thought of the negative things. I thought that my friends didn't care about me when they actually did. How could I be so stupid?

My thoughts were interrupted when Adam walked in with two bottles of water and a muffin.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten in like three days" Adam said while handing me the muffin and water.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"No problem. And Fiona said her and Eli are on their way." I nodded.

"The doctor said I can leave today" I told him. He smiled at me. I then started eating my muffin. I ripped off small pieces before placing them in my mouth and eating them.

"Fiona just texted me and asked if you wanted your IPod."

"Yes please" I smiled. I really need to listen to music. He nodded and started to text Fiona back.

The room fell silent between me and Adam. Ever since yesterday, it felt very awkward between us. I don't know why but I feel as though he is mad at me or something.

"Adam, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well I don't know, it's just that your acting different"

"Clare, it's not that I'm mad at you, it's just that I am disappointed that you would do this again. The first time was hard enough, but why would you try it again. Do you have any idea what would happen to me if you died?" by now there were tears begging to run out of his eyes.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't know how it would affect you" I said honestly.

"Clare, your my best friend. If I lost you, I don't know what would happen" he sighed and looked down.

"Adam come here" he got up and sat next to me. I didn't hesitate in wrapping my arms around him. He rested his head on my shoulder and cried silently. I just held him and at kept saying I was sorry and that I would never leave him. I closed my eyes and just held him while he cried.

"Sorry to interrupt" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Fiona and Eli standing in the door way.

Adam lifted his head and I whipped the tears away from his face.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded and smiled faintly.

"What happened?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking." I told her. She nodded and sat down on the couch that was sitting along the wall. Adam got up and sat next to her and they started talking. Eli soon came over and joined me on the bed. He smiled faintly at me and then turned away.

"Hey" I put my hand on his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He pulled his hand away and I felt my heart sink. _He hates me now._

I lay back down on the bed and Fiona handed me my IPod. I went through the playlist I had and I picked the song 'Hang on by Plumb'. I always listen to this song when I need to calm down. I put the ear phones in my ears and turned up the volume. I didn't blast it but I had it high enough so I couldn't hear the stupid machine beeping. I closed my eyes and just listened to the lyrics. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I had the need to just freak out and cry but I kept breathing.

I felt someone place a hand on my arm and shake me lightly. I opened my eyes and saw Fiona standing there so I took the ear phones out of my ears.

"Adam and I are going to get something to eat okay?" I nodded and then they left.

It was just Eli and I now. He wasn't even looking at me. I sighed and put the ear phones back in and just as I was about to press play, Eli spoke up.

Eli's POV

Fiona and Adam left and it was now Clare and I. She looked really upset and I felt like it had to do with me. Okay, I know it had to do with me. I was ignoring her; I don't know why but I just feel like if I get too close, she'll hurt me.

I decided I should start up a conversation before she starts listening to her music again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

I looked over at her and she glanced up at me. "Good, they said I can leave in a few hours"

"That's good" I smiled faintly but it was kind of forced.

There was an awkward silence between us for a few moments before Clare started to speak.

"Okay is something bothering you because I can't help but feel like you don't want to be here" She said coldly, but I don't think she meant to say it like that. I just looked at her in shock before I answered.

"What? No"

"Then what is it?" her voice was now soft.

"I- I can't… tell you" I sighed. I can't tell her that I'm scared. If I do she'll think I'm a wimp. I just can't risk it.

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

"Why? Do you feel awkward with me now? Do you think I'm stupid or messed up or crazy!" she was yelling now but I could hear hurt in her voice.

"No Clare, it's just—

"It's just what? You can't stand to look at me because you think I'm disgusti-

"NO! Just shut up okay!" I was yelling now and she sat there dumbfounded. "I'm scared okay!" I was now pacing around the room running my hands through my hair and pulling on it. It was so frustrating. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact of how I was falling harder and faster than ever before. And I was scared to admit that it scared the shit out of me.

"Scared of what?" She asked.

"I'm scared that you will feel insecure about yourself and then leave me!" I was breathing heavy with tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I was so scared that she would try this again but it would be too late to save her. I was scared she would leave this earth; that she would leave me.

Clare's POV

I couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was string right into my eyes and I could see pain in them. I didn't know what had gotten into him. Yesterday he was fine, why the sudden change? _Did I scare him that much?_

"Come here" I whispered while motioning my hand telling him to come over. He did as I said and I pulled him to sit right in front of me. I took his hand in mine and I lifted his chin so he would look at me.

"Eli, listen to me. I am not going to leave you"

"How do you know that?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Because, I have never developed any feelings for anyone as fast as I have for you and I haven't felt this way towards anybody; you make me feel happy and you make all of the pain go away by just being around me. Eli I'm not going to leave you" he looked into my eyes with his gorgeous green orbs. He retested his forehead against mine and smiled. "Promise?" he asked. "Promise" I smiled in return before closing the gap between us and placing my lips over his. I kissed him softly before kissing his cheek and pulling him into a hug. He held onto me tightly and dug his head into my shoulder. I started running my fingers through his hair and just holding him there. We stayed like that for a while until Adam and Fiona came back in the room.

"So the Doctor just told us you are allowed to leave" Fiona said.

"Okay but uh, what about my clothes?" I asked.

"I already got that covered." She smiled while pointing to the bag she brought in. I smiled at her.

The doctor came in and he took out the IV needle from my hand and unhooked me from everything. Once he was done I was able to get dressed and leave. I sighed in relief as we left the hospital.

_At Fiona's place…_

"So I already got most of your things from your house" Fiona said.

"What did my mom say?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down. "She didn't really say anything"

I scoffed. "Of course she didn't" I plopped down on the couch.

Eli and Adam went home already and it was just Fiona and I.

"So we have one more day before school starts again. What did you have planned?" Fiona asked as she sat beside me.

"Nothing except for sleeping in and sitting on your couch and watching TV." I smiled at her.

"Lazy ass" he pushed me slightly and we laughed. "But seriously, are you and Eli going to do anything?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Fiona!" I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey it was just a question" she put her hands up in defence.

"No, were not. I kind of just want to relax." I shrugged.

As if on Que, my phone started to vibrate, indicating that I have a text.

_Hey, so I was thinking since school is starting again soon, that maybe we could hang out tomorrow. Since we never really got to spend any time together as a couple… -Eli_

I smiled a little and started to write my reply.

_That sounds nice :) I would love to. –Clare_

It wasn't too long until I got a reply.

_Okay, so can I come get you at noon? –Eli_

_You'll be lucky if I'm awake by then… but sure :) –Clare_

I laughed a little at my own reply.

_Okay :) –Eli_

"Who was that?" Fiona asked while trying to look over my shoulder.

"It was Eli; he wanted to hang out tomorrow, so I guess you'll have the house to yourself. Well unless you invite Adam" I started wiggling my eyebrows. She blushed and laughed.

The rest of the day Fiona and I just watched movies and gossiped. We told a few jokes and we brought up some embarrassing memories. She also told me she will pick out my outfit to wear for mine and Eli's 'date' as she liked to call it. I just thought of it hanging out with my boyfriend. _God, even just thinking about him makes my stomach get butterflies and my mind go all fuzzy._

It was really fun to just have a girls night; I really don't know why I ever thought that I didn't have true friends, when really they were right in front of me, I just needed to open my eyes.

That was the night that I vowed to never cut myself, no matter how bad I wanted to. _I just hope I can keep that vow…_

**Hate it? like it? love it? tell me! :)**

**Okay, so for the begging of the next chapter will be their 'date' then the other half might be returning to school. I think I have an idea on what could occur :P**

**Review please! :) **

**-XoXo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! You guys are awesome! I love you! And I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**Now this chapter is just about Clare and Eli time. Since they never really had an official 'date' so I thought it would be sweet. **

**I hope you like it! :)**

**And there is sort of lemony goodness in here but not really so I'm sorry to disappoint. But I think I will wait a few more chapters until they start doing stuff ;)**

Clare's POV

Today is the last day of spring break. Besides the whole 'trying to kill myself' thing, I had a really good time. I laughed slightly to myself remembering being in the lake with Eli that had to have been the best experience of my life. I just woke up and I was lying in bed just thinking about the past week. I looked over at the clock and it read 11:03. I sighed and got up from my warm cozy bed, instantly feeling the cold air hit me. I quickly got up and ran to the closet in the room I am temporarily staying in.

I grabbed a light blue jean pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt with black and grey stripes going across it. I took off my pajama's and put on the outfit. I put on my wrist band before I went over to the dresser and turned on my straightener and grabbing a long necklace with a gold heart at the end. I then did my make-up and once my straightener was heated, I straightened my hair.

Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror before going out into the kitchen to get something to eat. I didn't really feel like making anything so I just went in the fridge an date a few grapes. I looked at the clock and it read 11:45. I sighed and went over to the couch, I still had 15 minutes to kill so why not take a power nap?

I literally jumped on the couch and closed my eyes. it wasn't too long before I was going into a deep slumber.

_DING DONG_

I jumped and fell off of the couch. I groaned and held my head. I got up slowly and sat on the couch again. I looked over at the clock and it read 12:10

_DING DONG_

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I slowly walked over to the door, sliding my feet across the floor and opening the door to see Eli standing there.

"Sorry I'm lat- whoa, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I mean you look tired" he walked closer to me.

"I am" I sighed and my head fell onto his shoulder.

"Well we can just hang out later if you want"

"No, no it's okay. We can still hang out just don't get mad if you find me dozing off" I laughed slightly and he smirked.

"Oh I don't think you will be dozing off where were going" he smirked. I gave him a confused look and he just took my hand.

"Uh, bye Fi!" I yelled as I closed the door before I was being pulled outside.

Once we got outside he led me to Morty and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in, and he closed the door before getting in on the driver's side. He got in and turned the ignition before driving off. I kept on bugging him to tell me where we were going but he wouldn't budge.

I smirked as I thought of an idea. I slid into the middle, closer to him and then whispered in his ear.

"Please tell me" he just shook his head. I moved my hand onto his knee before sliding it up his leg slowly. I glanced up at him and he was looking at my hand for a brief moment before clearing his throat and looking back at the road.

"Please" I whispered as my hand was moving up his leg. He shook his head again. I glared at him playfully and then moved my hand to his inner thigh, still slowly moving my hand up. He shifted in his seat and tried concentration on the road. I leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth, then his jawline and then his neck. I bite down hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark, and he moaned. I smirked and moved my hand over his little _problem_.

Aare you gonna tell me now?" I asked again.

"No" he said after a short pause.

"Fine" I started running my fingers over his erection and he gripped the steering wheel trying to focus on the road. I smirked and started kissing his neck again, occasionally switching to biting, while rubbing my palm over his erection. I sucked on the spot that made him go crazy and he moaned loudly, which made me giggle.

I then felt that we had come to complete stop so I lifted my head and noticed we were at a… carnival? I looked back at Eli who was trying to fix his _problem_.

"Not the best day to wear skinny jeans" he mumbled to himself. I laughed and shook my head. He looked over at me and glared.

"You know, I think I should stop trying to surprise you, it's no fun"

"Oh really? You seemed to be enjoying it" I smirked. He was about to protest but then he just shrugged and closed his mouth.

"Anyways, were here" he got out and so did I. I was standing next to Morty just looking at the carnival. I looked at all the rides, the games, the people on the rides and games. I smiled subconsciously.

"So? You coming or not?" I heard Eli asked holding up 2 tickets. He was standing in front of me a few feet away. I nodded and he held out his hand for me to take, which I took gladly.

"So, where to first?" he asked. I looked around and saw the tornado. I smiled over at him and he gave me a confused look. I smiled wider as I pulled him over, just in time for the next people to go on so we didn't have to wait in a line.

"Have you ever been on this before?" I asked.

"No" I gave him a shocked look. What kind of person doesn't like the tornado? Well Fiona doesn't like it cause she gets sick afterwards.

"Well, there's a first time for everything" I smirked as we climbed on.

Eli sat in front of me and I put my hands on the wheel thing. The ride soon started moving so I started to spin us.

"Dude, you could help me" I told Eli. He rolled his eyes and then started to help me.

After we were spinning I let go of the wheel and just let the ride spin on it's own. I closed my eyes and put my arms out just letting them fly in the air. The ride began spinning slower so I opened my eyes and started to spin the wheel again. I glanced up at Eli who was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he smiled. I gave him a confused look but smiled after.

The ride soon ended and we got off. Once we were off Eli started acting weird, like he wasn't feeling well. And as if on que…

"I don't like that ride" he said as he held his stomach.

"Awwe, is it too much for you to handle?"

"Yes" he paused. "but only a real man can admit that" he smirked. I went over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever stops the tears" I smirked and he just glared at me.

"Okay, next ride" I jumped.

"Can we go on something that doesn't move in all directions?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded before pulling him over to the farcie wheel. After waiting in the line for about 5 minutes, it was finally our turn to get on. We stepped on it and sat down. It then started moving but stopped to let other people on.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

I sighed. "Good. But please don't ask me again, that's all everyone is saying to me and it's getting on my nerves"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you care" I smiled and took his hand. He smiled and pulled his hand away, only to wrap it around me.

"You know" he paused and leaned closer. "I haven't kissed you yet today" he smirked.

"That's right, you haven't"

He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes while smirking before he crashed his lips over mine. I laughed slightly before kissing him back. He cupped my cheek as he nibbled on my bottom lip, which made me gasp. Eli took this as a chance to slide his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him closer as our tongues fought for dominance, which he won, again, but I didn't mind. After what felt like eternity but what only a few minutes, we pulled away to breathe. We both smiled as we pulled apart.

"You know if there wasn't so many people around, I'd take you right here right now" he smirked. My eyes widened and I smacked him. He laughed and put his hands up in defence.

"I was just saying" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him once more.

The ride had come to end and we got off. I saw a game that really caught my eye.

"Hey Eli, can we go play a game?" I asked.

He nodded and we headed over to the game. Once we got there I sat down on the only seat that was left. The point of the game was to shot water at the target and keep it there until the little thing reached the top.

Seemed easy enough. I grabbed a hold of the water gun and once the bell rang, I started shooting. Unfortunately I don't have very good aim. I was failing epicly, but soon a pair of arms wrapped around me and started holding the water gun in place. I smiled one I knew it was Eli. The bell rang, signalling that someone has won. I looked up and noticed it wasn't me but I was second. I turned around to see Eli standing there.

"You fail" he said.

"Hey" I hit him. "it's not my fault I have bad aim"

"Bad? I think the correct word is horrible or terrible or-

"I get it!" I smacked him again. He just laughed and pulled me closer.

"I'm kidding. It was cute" he smiled at me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _Seriously? He still makes me blush?_

"So what now?" he asked.

"I'm kind of hungry"

"Cotton candy and popcorn it is" he smirked.

"Really? Candy?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the best part of the carnival" he gave me the 'duh' look.

"True" I shrugged and then we went to the candy stand.

Eli ordered a bag of popcorn and a cotton candy bag. He had the popcorn and I had the bag of cotton candy as we walked to a bench. We sat there for a while just eating the popcorn and cotton candy, listening to the music that was playing.

"Want some?" I asked while shaking the bag in front of him. He looked at me and smirked before opening his mouth.

"Seriously? You want me to feed you?" I asked and he nodded. "You look like a dog" I said as I put some cotton candy in his mouth.

"But you love this dog" he said once he ate the cotton candy and smirked. I just laughed and shook my head.

I looked up at him and he was just looking around while eating the popcorn. I just couldn't get how comfortable I am around him and how he treats me before he knew about my _weakness._ I didn't understand why he was so calm around me. normally when people find out about it, they would just try and have nothing to do with me because I was in need of 'help'. But Eli was different, he didn't care, he just wanted me to be okay. He cared about me and accepted that I had my weak moments. I didn't understand why he was like this, but I was glad he was.

"Thank you" I said as I sat closer to him.

"For what?" he asked with a confused look.

"For not treating me any different"

"Why would I treat you any different? You're the same fun, outgoing, beautiful, a little messed in the head if you get what I'm saying, Clare as before" he smirked. I just laughed and he soon joined. My head landed on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. "Your also amazing, cute, talented, funny. I mean the list goes on and on." He whispered in my ear and then stole some cotton candy. I lifted my head and smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and smiled since he was still eating the cotton candy.

I smiled and leaned closer to him until our lips came in contact. I instantly deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth. I smiled as I could taste the cotton candy on his tongue. Our lips moved in sync as out tongues fought for dominance and he won again. I still didn't mind. I shifted my legs over his so I could be closer and he wrapped his arm around my legs, keeping them in his lap. I could tell that if we didn't stop this now, it would turn into a lot more than a make-out session. And that would be very awkward with all these people around. I pulled away gasping for air and we were broth breathing heavy.

"We should uh, stop. People are staring"

"Let them" Eli smirked. I laughed and shook my head.

Eli then grew an evil smile on his face. I looked at him confused, until I felt his hand move to under my knee. My eyes widened a little and then he started tickling me there. I flinched and tried to my him stop, but he held me back with his free arm.

"Eli! Stop!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Seriously!" I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my face and I was clutching my rib cage.

I finally freed one of my arms and I smacked him. He stopped tickling me and then rubbed his arm.

"Hey, no need to get abusive" he smirked. I finally calmed down and laughed again at how he was pouting.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, what time is it?" he took out his phone and checked it.

"2:35"

"Well we could play some games until we decide to go" I suggested.

"Sure"

We finished our snacks and started walking around until we found a game. Eli wanted to play some ski ball, so that's where we went. When we got there he put the money in and then four balls rolled into the slot on the side. He picked up a ball and threw it up the slant, and the ball landed in the 100 slot. He did it again and this time it went in the 500 slot.

"You want to try?" he asked holding up a ball.

"Uh, I don't have good aim." I laughed nervously.

"Come here" he pulled me in front of him and put the ball in my hand. His chest was right against my back and he had his left arm wrapped around my waist and his right arm was under my arm while his hand on to mine. "You just pull back" he pulled my hand back with the ball in it. "and then let it go" he pushed my hand forward and I let go of the ball. It rolled up the slant and into the 100 slot.

"I did it" I said like a little kid.

He laughed at me and then said, "Yeah, now try on your own"

"On my own?" I paused. "oh no, now I'm caught between admitting that I've gotten good at ski ball and wanting you to keep doing that cuddling guiding my arm thing you were doing" as I said the last part I pulled his arms around me again with a huge smile on my face. He laughed and pulled me closer before kissing my cheek.

"Come on, let's get a drink" I nodded and we went to get a drink.

I got a sour green apple slushy and Eli got a blue raspberry. We just walked around, hand in hand, just talking. We talked about anything and everything. I even told him how Darcy's death affected my life a lot more than it should have. How it broke our family apart and how I just can't stand my mom anymore. It was just really nice to have someone to listen to me for once. Normally I would try and talk to my mom about the things that were bothering in my life but after Darcy, she just pushed me away and started bringing random guy's home and drowning herself in alcohol. But now that I have Eli to listen to me, it feels amazing. Like someone actually cares. Of course I would talk to Fiona and Alli or Adam about stuff like this but for some reason it feels different with Eli. When I'm talking about this stuff with Eli he makes me feel safe, simply by just saying everything is going to be okay.

We decided to go on more rides and play more games. To be honest, I felt like a kid again, it was just so fun to hang out with Eli and going on the little kid rides. Eli even won me a stuffed bear. After we were done with the rides and games, it was around seven so we decided to head home. We were now standing beside Morty.

"Thanks… again" I laughed slightly.

"For what?... again" he smirked.

"As cheesy as it sounds, for being you" I smiled nervously. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, making me lean on him while he was leaning against Morty.

"You really need to stop thanking me. I would rather you just be here with me" He smiled, which made me smile, and I wrapped my arms around his rib cage and held him close. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I dug my head into his chest. After a few minutes he started unwrapping his arms from me but I held onto him.

"Uh, you can let go now" he laughed slightly.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "I ain't done yet" I dug my head back into his chest and he just laughed before wrapping his arms back around me. Just being in his arms, feeling his warmth, was making me have butterflies. His scent was too hard to explain but all I know is it made me weak in the knees and made me a little dizzy, but in a good way. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I knew this night would have to end sooner or later. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"We should get going now, we have school tomorrow" I sighed again. School; the place where people who don't know you, think they do and try to make themselves feel better by putting other people down.

"Yeah" he sighed also before opening the door for me.

I got in and he closed the door before walking over and getting in on the driver's side.

We pulled up into the parking lot in front of Fiona's condo and I got out. Eli got out a few seconds after I did and walked with me to the door.

"So is this the part where I kiss you goodnight?" he smirked.

"That is so cliché" I said.

"Is it still cliché if I want to do it?" he asked smirking even more.

I smiled and shook my head as I leaned up to kiss him; he met me half way and we shared a little peck. We pulled away, but we were still fairly close and looking into each other's eyes. Just by looking in his eyes I knew he wanted more, which is good because I do too. I leaned up and smashed my lips over his and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist while I snaked mine around his neck pulling him closer. He bit my bottom lip which caused me to gasps and he took that as a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue immediately started playing with mine and I mentally smiled at how he tasted. It was so sweet and made my knees go weak. He picked me up more and leaned me against the wall. While our lips were moving in sync and our tongues fought for dominance, my leg slid up his and I wrapped it around his. His leg rested between my legs so I was pretty much sitting on his knee. I pulled away from his lips and kissed his jawline before going to his neck. He was breathing heavy and he titled his head so I had more room to kiss his neck. I kissed everywhere until I found the spot that made him go crazy, and he let out a tiny moan. I started nibbling on it and he moaned again which made me smile.

"You know, I like it when you take charge" he whispered while breathing heavy.

I started laughing slightly and my head fell into the crick of his neck. After a few seconds of laughing at Eli, I moved my lips back up to his but the kiss wasn't as heated as the first.

"Well I see you two are having fun" I heard Fiona say. I pulled away from Eli's lips to see a smirking Fiona.

"Well we were until you interrupted us" Eli said.

"Okay I get it, I'll let you two have your fun. But only 5 more minutes" Fiona said glaring at Eli.

"Yes mother" I responded as she went back inside and closed the door.

Eli and I turned back to each other and he raised an eyebrow with his signature smirk planted on his lips. He crashed his lips to mine again and I laughed at how eager he was. It wasn't a full on make-out, it was more like a kiss after a kiss type thing. I started backing up to the door and he followed, never leaving my lips. My back hit the door and I pulled away from Eli, even though I didn't want to. We were both smiling and I turned and opened the door before turning back around to look at Eli.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Night" I smiled and walked into the condo. I stopped in my tracks and bit my lip before turning around to see a smiling Eli with the look of 'I knew you couldn't get enough of me' on his face. I rolled my eyes and ran to him again before crashing my lips over his. It was slow and sweet and it made me realize that every kiss Eli and I share sends a shock of electricity through my body. _What was this boy doing to me?_

Eli's POV

Today has been the best day of my life all because I got to spend the whole day with Clare. Going to the fair was probably the best idea I have had yet. She even opened up to me about her relationship with her mom, and to be honest, I didn't understand how her mom could just lose a daughter and then ignore the other. Her mom was a bitch if you ask me.

Clare and I pulled apart and she just smiled at me so I smiled in return. _God I love her smile._

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said. She nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"Bye" she said while her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Bye" I gave her one last peck before she backed into the condo and close the door.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the condo and climbed into Morty. _Tomorrow should be interesting._

**So? How was it? did I add too much at the end? I was kind of iffy on that part but I just figured, what the hell? Haha. **

**And don't worry, the back story for Eli will come soon :) and there will be drama :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys! :)**

**Yes, I did use the ski ball scene from Wizards of Waverly Place. I was watching it and then I thought it would be a cute scene for Eli and Clare :)**

**In this story the uniforms don't exist. To be honest I hate them in the show. But Munro looks sexy either way :P**

Eli's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. _Stupid school_ I thought to myself. I looked over at the time and it read 7:00am, I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I sighed and got out of bed, feeling the cold air hit my skin. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face before brushing my teeth. Once I was done I went back into my room so I could get changed. I put on some black skinny's, with suspenders hanging at my sides and a black button up shirt with a grey blazer. I looked at myself in the mirror before grabbing my bag and running downstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before putting my convers on and running outside to Morty.

I pulled up to the school and parked Morty before getting out and walking to the front steps. As I got closer I saw Adam, Fiona, Drew, Alli and Clare sitting there talking. Alli was wearing a bright pink top with a bright purple skirt; I don't understand why she insists on standing out. Drew was wearing his normal wear along with Adam. Fiona was wearing a baby blue tank top with a dark navy blue cardigan with ripped jeans. Clare was wearing dark grey skinny's with rips everywhere and a black and white tank top that hugged her every curve.

I noticed her back was facing me and I smirked as I walked up behind her.

"Boo" I whispered. She jumped slightly and spun around to hit me.

"You ass" she hit me again and everyone started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it" I explained.

She pushed me slightly and then smiled before wrapping her arms around my torso. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear. "You look very beautiful" I moved back up to look at her and she was blushing. She pulled me closer and smiled.

The bell rang so we all walked into the school. Once we got inside in the hallway, people were staring at Clare and I. This was our first day at school as a couple so it was probably a shock to everyone. There were guys who just rolled their eyes and some started talking to their buddy's. The girls would stare and glare and start talking with their friends. And to my surprise, some girls stared in envy. I just smirked and held Clare closer.

Clare's POV

As we were walking down the hallway I noticed everyone was staring. Some girls were looking at me with annoyance and some with envy. There were guys who would look at us and then start talking to their buddy's and make jokes I guess, and there were others who just rolled their eyes and went back to their own girlfriends. I just rolled my eyes and ignored everyone.

We finally came to my locker and I put in the combination before opening it. Eli stood leaning against the locker that was next to mine.

"So what's your first class?" he asked.

"We have the same class moron" I said while laughing slightly.

"Well then, may I walk you to class?" he asked leaning closer.

"Yes" I giggled. He smirked and gave me a kiss.

"Really? You guys are going to suck on each other's faces right before class?" I heard. We pulled apart and saw Drew standing there.

"What, it's not like you wouldn't do that with Alli." I smirked.

"Touché" he smirked back.

We all laughed and then started walking to class. As we were walking I turned the corner and bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and saw KC.

"Uh sorry" he said as he bent down and picked up my book. He picked them up and handed them to me.

"Thanks" is all I said before I pushed past him. I glanced back at him and he had his head hanging low while he mumbled something to himself.

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

"An old friend"

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know dude" Drew said as he walked away to his class. Eli was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Just let it go. It's in the past okay" he nodded and I kissed him quickly before we entered the classroom.

We walked in and I sat in the seat behind Eli. It wasn't long until Mrs. Dawes came in and sat at her desk with her coffee mug.

"I hope you enjoyed your spring break" Mrs. Dawes started. "Now I would like for you guys to write a one page essay on what you did during spring break. I will also be assigning partners" She started looking at her clipboard and calling out names. I just zoned out until I heard my name being called, but I didn't hear who I was partnered with.

"Looks like were partners" Eli said turning around. I sighed in relief and Eli looked at me confused.

"I didn't hear who I was partnered with so I was scared I was going to be stuck with a weirdo." I laughed slightly and he just smirked.

The rest of class went by pretty fast. Mrs. Dawes let us talk amongst ourselves so Eli and I just sat there talking until the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch" Eli said and then kissed my forehead. I nodded and he left to his next class.

I got all my books together and made my way to my locker. As I was getting my books, I didn't even notice someone walk up to me. When I looked up I saw Fitz.

"So is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true" I sighed in frustration.

"Are you really going out with that emo kid?"

"His name is Eli, and yes" he just scoffed. "Why do you care?"

"Who said I did?"

"Well if you didn't, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me about it."

"Whatever. But you could do better" And with that he walked away.

_What the hell was that about? He hasn't talked to me in a year and all of a sudden he thinks who I date is his business._

I just got a plate of fries from the cafeteria and I was now walking to our usual table. Alli and Drew were already sitting there. I sat down but they didn't even notice I sat down.

"Hey could you pass the salt?" I asked. They just kept on making googly eyes at each other.

"Hello? Come on it's not that hard." Nothing "it's right there, next to the pepper"

They just sat there laughing and kissing and making me sick.

"Come on people I'm eating cardboard here" I said as I bit into a fry.

I sighed in frustration and picked up a fry before I threw it at them. It hit Drew in the side of the head and he turned to me. He glared and I smiled; he then shrugged and went back to making googly eyes with Alli. Soon Fiona and Adam joined us and I sighed happily.

"Let me guess, you want the salt but their too stubborn to realize" Adam said.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Happen to me before" he shrugged. I laughed and shook my head. "Where's Eli?"

"I don't know" I said honestly. I started looking around the cafeteria but I couldn't find him. I kept looking around and he came through the doors, but he looked pissed. He saw me and his face went softer and he made his way over to us. As he got closer I noticed his lip was bleeding. He sat down next to me and made him face me.

"What happened?" I asked looking at his lip.

"Some guy came up to me and told me to stay away from you and when I said no he punched me."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know some tall guy with brown hair" he said with anger in his voice.

"Are you guys talking about Fitz?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" I said as I got up.

"What are you going to do?" Adam said as he grabbed my arm. I didn't answer, I just pulled my arm back and went out to find Fitz.

I saw him with his buddy's and I walked up to them. I lifted my hand and made the motion that said 'get lost' and they did as I said. It was just Fitz and I now.

"Come to tell me you ended it with Eli?" he asked.

"What did you do to him?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Awwe, did the tough emo boy come crying to you?" he asked using a baby voice.

"No, I figured it out." I said angrily. "Now tell me why you did that"

"Just for something to do" he shrugged and smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You stop talking to me for a year and now you try and beat up my boyfriend?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you" he said while pulling me closer. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me and you lost the right to 'look out for me' when you decided it was more fun bullying me than being my friend" I used my fingers to put air quotes around look out for me'.

"Clare"

"Just leave us alone" and with that I walked away. As I was walking away I saw Eli standing at the end of the hallway looking at me. _Did he see that?_

I walked up to Eli and he was just looking at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. What was that about?" he asked nudging his head towards Fitz.

"I was just telling him to leave us alone."

"Us? What did he do to you?" he asked with his voice becoming anger.

"Nothing, he just came and talked to me before lunch."

"Oh"

I nodded and I glanced at his lip. I sighed and lifted my hand to tilt his head so I could get a better look. "I'm fine" he said talking my hand away from his face and holding it in his before interlacing our fingers.

I sighed and leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips. He winced a little so I backed away. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"No it's okay. It was a good kind of pain." He smirked and leaned down to give me another kiss. It was a slow kiss, mostly because I was scared I would hurt him, but it was really sweet. The bell rang and we both jumped, but soon laughed at each other. He kissed my forehead before we went our separate ways.

Eli's POV

I walked into math and sat down. I didn't really feel like listening so I just took out a sharpie and started colouring my nails. After I got bored with that I just sat there fiddling with my hands. I don't even know what was running through my mind, I just zoned out, and when the bell rang, I could have sworn I jumped ten feet in the air. I got my books and when I turned around I was standing in front of a girl with blonde hair. She was smiling at me so I just smirked before trying to go around her.

"You know, your kind of cute" I heard her say as she pulled me back by my arm.

"Uh, thanks" I pulled my arm back from her grip.

"I'm Jenna" she smiled.

"Eli" I stated with no emotion.

"Are you busy after school?" she asked while twirling a strand of her fake blonde hair around her finger.

"Yes" I lied. I really didn't want to hang out with her. "With my _girlfriend_" I tried giving her the hint that I'm not interested but I don't think she got it.

"Well what about tomorrow? I need some help with math" she started walking closer to me while batting her eyelashes. I walked backwards as she walked forwards. She started running her finger on my chest.

"Stop" I pushed her hand out of the way.

"Why? Don't you like it?" she tried using a flirty tone but really it just made me want to vomit.

"No, now why don't you find someone who actually wants to be around you" I know that was really mean but she was pissing me off. She looked shocked but I didn't care, and I took this as a chance to leave so I pretty much ran out of the classroom.

There was five minutes till the bell and I was shaking in my seat. Five minutes till the bell means five minutes until I get to go home and relax. I started thinking of what I could do when I get home. Maybe invite Adam over and play some video games. The bell rang and I jumped up before I ran out of the classroom. I put my books away and started walking over to Clare's locker to say goodbye, when I saw that Jenna girl talking to her. I walked closer so I could hear their conversation.

"So you and Eli?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" Clare said.

"How did that happen?" Jenna asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to… not know" Clare said. I covered my mouth from laughing.

"So, do you have any plans after school?" Jenna asked. my eyes widened and I walked closer to them.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Just answer the question." Jenna said bluntly. I walked up closer but only so Clare could see me. I started pointing to myself trying to get her to say she had plans with me. Clare noticed and she looked back at Jenna.

"Yes, I have plans with Eli" I started giving her the thumbs up. "And speak of the devil" she said looking at me.

"Hey" I said trying to act like I just got there.

"Hey" Clare said smiling as I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. We both looked over at Jenna who just scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking away.

Once she was out of sight Clare and I burst into laughter. Her head was dug into my chest as she was laughing. Our laughter died down and she looked up at me.

"How do you know Jenna?"

"I don't. She came up to me in math and started flirting. She asked if I was busy and I said I had plans with you."

"But we don't have plans" she said confused.

"I know, I just wanted to get away from her." she laughed and nodded. "But we could make plans.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer while looking up at me. I smiled and wrapped my arm before pulling her closer for a quick kiss.

"You could come over for a movie night with Fiona and Adam." She smiled widley.

"Only because you asked"

She laughed and kissed my cheek before pulling us outside.

_The last movie night I had with Clare was when we weren't dating. I wonder what will happen now that we are…_

**Like it? love it? hate it? **

**So I was thinking of making the next chapter the movie night. PM me if you have any ideas on what could happen :)**

**And the fry scene is from Hannah Montana. Haha :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best :)**

**Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! :) ya'll are awesome! :)**

**I decided not to have drinking in this since they have school tomorrow.**

Clare's POV

Eli and I walked down the steps of Degrassi and ran over to Fiona's car. Once we got there she rolled down the window.

"Sure took you long enough" she said.

"Yeah sorry, we uh, had an encounter with Jenna." She lifted her eyebrows with shock written all over her face. "Anyways, would you want to have a movie night with us and invite Adam?"

"Sure" she smiled pulling out her phone.

"But could we have it at your condo?" I asked.

"Sure" she smiled even more. "So you getting a ride with me or Dr. doom?"

"Dr. doom? Really?" Eli said poking his head through the window to talk to her. She smirked and nodded. He just glared at her.

"Uh, do you need to go home first or anything?" I asked Eli.

"No, you can come with me" I nodded and Fiona just smiled and started rolling her window back up.

"Drive safe princess" Eli yelled, with sarcasm dripping from every word, at her before she rolled the window up completely.

She stuck her tongue out at him before driving away.

"Come on Dr. doom" I said pulling him over to the hearse.

"You know, when you say it, it sound kind of… _sexy_" he smirked.

"Oh really?" I stopped us from walking and leaned closer to him so our lips were brushing. "Dr. Doom" I whispered. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine. For only a few seconds, that kiss had so much passion in it; I couldn't believe it. After we pulled away we got in Morty and started to drive over to Fiona's.

The beginning of the ride was silent, yet comfortable. I leaned over and turned the radio on, and then music started blasting through the speakers. Eli turned the volume down.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"For what? I love that song" I smirked and turned up the volume.

The song 'Break by Three days Grace' was playing. I love this song so I started singing to it.

"_Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away"_

Eli started to sing along also.

"_Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places"_

I stopped singing and just stared at Eli. To be honest his voice was amazing and dare I say… _sexy_. He noticed I was staring at him and he looked at me confused. I just smiled at him.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "You have a nice voice"

He blushed slightly and stared back at the road. "Thanks" he mumbled. I smiled while I slid closer to him and kissed his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. Which was pointless since we arrived at Fiona's 5 seconds after. He parked Morty and then turned his head to face mine, which was still on his shoulder. I had my chin resting on his shoulder while I was facing him. He smirked and kissed my nose before getting out. I almost fell since he got up while my chin was on his shoulder. He chuckled before putting his hand out to help me get out. I took it and climbed out.

We walked into Fiona's condo and I didn't see her. I saw her car out front so where could she be?

"Fiona?" I called out.

"In the kitchen" she yelled back. I nodded and set my bag down before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle before sitting on the island. Fiona was filling a glass of champagne and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it a little early Fi?"

"I'm not drinking the whole thing, I just want a little glass for right now." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"When is Adam coming?" I asked before taking a drink of my water.

"I'm here" Adam yelled as he came through the door. I laughed to myself. "You so owe me" he sighed as he walked into the kitchen and sat beside me on the island.

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"Because, I had to make up some excuse so he wouldn't come. And thanks to that he thinks I'm going to a strip club" as Adam said this I was drinking water and I did a spit take. I started laughing hysterically.

"What'd I miss?" Eli asked as he sat on the other side of me.

"Drew thinks Adam's at a strip club" Fiona said since I was still laughing.

"Okay I seriously think that guy has sex on his mind at all times" Eli said. Everyone just nodded.

Eli took the water bottle from my hands and I gave him the 'what the fuck do you think your doing' look and he just winked at me before taking a sip. I playfully glared at him before taking the water bottle back. "Are you really that lazy that you can't just go and get your own water?"

"But it's all the way over there" he whined pointing to the fridge.

"It's 2 feet away" I pushed him slightly but I guess it was harder than I thought because before I knew it, he was on the ground. Fiona and Adam burst into laughter as I tried to keep mine in. I went over and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked still trying to hold my laughter in.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a concussion" he smirked as he rubbed his head.

"Well maybe next time you will get your own water" I smirked. "But I really am sorry"

"It's fine. I'll just get you back later" he smirked before getting up.

"Come on, let's start watching movies" Fiona said while pulling me up from the ground.

We all walked into the living room and I immediately jumped on the couch and took up part of the couch with my legs. I was sitting against the arm rest with my legs on the cushions. Eli came over and motioned for me to move my legs but I just smiled innocently.

He shrugged and said, "Fine, I guess I'll just sit on you" he then sat in my lap. I jumped slightly because he kind of jumped on me. I still wasn't giving up that easy so I just sat there with him on my lap. I moved my hand to his back and started drawing random designs. He glanced down at me and I looked at him through my bangs. I moved my finger further down his back so it was running up and down his lower back. He would flinch as I ran over a ticklish spot.

He jumped up "Okay, move" I laughed and slid over to the middle of the couch so he could sit near the arm rest. As soon as he sat down, I leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his hand on my stomach. Fiona was putting a movie in and Adam was sitting on the other couch waiting for her.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"You'll see" she smirked.

"Oh no, not another scary movie!"

"Clare, get over it, there not real" Adam said. I just glared at him and then he hid his face.

Fiona turned off the lights before joining Adam on the other couch. I looked at the TV and the name of the movie came up. '_Friday the 13__th__'_. I grabbed a pillow and through it at Fiona. She jumped and looked at me and smiled. I glared at her and she just turned back to the TV.

The beginning was horrible. It was a raining scene and this chick was carrying a machete; then this crazy woman started yelling at the chick and tried to kill her but the chick with the machete swung it at the old woman's head. Next thing I know, the woman's head is on the ground, separated from her body. I had one hand over my mouth and then I closed my eyes. This was horrible.

The next scene was okay, well until the dude wen to take a piss and then his ear got chopped off. I just turned my head so I couldn't see it. Then like 3 other killings happened and I had my head dug into Eli's chest.

"Wimp" Adam yelled while throwing a pillow at me.

"So what? Sue me!" I threw it back and then dug my head into Eli's chest again.

Eli just chuckled and tightened his grip on me. The movie started getting better and I was actually able to watch it. But, of course, the Jason guy had to kill another person. I just stopped watching the movie when the 'scary' music started to play, signalling there was going to be a killing. I dug my head into Eli's chest again and he laughed slightly. He pushed me up softly and I lifted my head to see what he was doing. He moved so he could lie down on the couch and moved so there was room for me. I smiled and crawled next to him. I faced him instead of the TV and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Our legs intertwined together and he smirked down at me. I smiled at him and dug my head into his chest again. I was getting bored so I started drawing on Eli's chest with my finger. I absentmindedly started drawing hearts on his chest and his stomach.

"Oh that's so gross!" Adam yelled. I looked over my shoulder to the TV and saw the Jason guy driving a nail up some dudes jaw. My eyes widened and I quickly turned my head and covered my ears so I couldn't hear the nasty sounds of skin and bones breaking.

Eli removed his arm from my waist and brought it to my chin titling my head to face him. I looked up and into his eyes; I saw that he was staring at me intensely. He smiled and dipped down to give me a kiss. I returned it and smiled as we pulled apart. After that we just laid there as the rest of the movie played. Eli would run his fingers up and down my side and I would just lay there, with my eyes closed, enjoying his touch. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard a loud scream.

"AHHH!" I jumped up and noticed it was from the TV and Fiona. She had her hand on her chest and was breathing heavy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jason was 'dead'" she used air quotes around dead. "and then he jumped out of the water and then grabbed the girl, then the movie ended"

I just laughed. "and that's why I don't watch scary movies"

"Anyways, who's up for a game?" she asked while looking at everyone.

"What game?" Adam asked.

"Hide and seek" she smiled. We all looked at her like she had 3 heads.

"What are you, five?" Eli said.

"You didn't let me finish. Hide and seek in the dark" she smirked.

"I still don't see the point in this" I said.

"Well, playing hide and seek in the dark could go two ways. We could scare you, or just fool around" she smirked over at Adam.

"I'm in" Adam said looking at Fiona. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on you two" Fiona said as she got up and turned off the TV and the rest of the lights in the house. "Go hide"

Soon it was pitch black. I felt the couch move beside me, signally that Eli just got up. I sighed and tried to make my way upstairs. I felt so stupid to be playing hide and seek but I guess I could just go into the bedroom and take a nap. Yeah, that counts as hiding… right? Eh, whatever.

My vision got better and I could see faintly as I walked down the hallway. I was almost to the guest room when I was pulled by the arm into another room. I gasped but the person covered my mouth with their hand.

"Shh" the person whispered. They still had their hand on my mouth so I couldn't ask who they were. I lifted my hand and started to feel up there chest and then their face. As I got to their lips I noticed they were formed in a crooked smile. I immediately knew who it was. I smacked him and he removed his hand.

"You ass" I said once he removed his hand. I started smacking him. "You" smack "gave" smack "me" smack "a heart" smack "attack"

"Yeah well you gave me a concussion" I could just see that smirk plastered on his face. "I told you I would get you back"

I mumbled an 'hmph' and then noticed our surroundings. "Why are we in the bathroom?"

"I just ran in here, I didn't know what room it was" I nodded even though he can't see me.

"Well, it's dark… and we're alone…" he trailed off. I felt his lips brush mine. "what do you want to do?" he whispered huskily.

"Whatever you want" I whispered as seductively as I could manage.

He groaned and smashed his lips against mine before grabbing the back of my head, keeping my lips against his. I slid my hands to the back of his head, running my fingers through his soft hair, as I kissed him back. He slid on hand down my side and rested it on my waist, pulling me closer. He bit my bottom lip and instead of me gasping, I just opened my mouth to let him in. He backed up until we hit the counter. Our tongues wrestled for a few seconds before he pulled away. He jumped up on the counter and I could faintly see his smirk. I walked closer to him and climbed on the counter before straddling him; my legs on each side of him.

"You said anything I want, right?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly. "Kiss me" he whispered.

I laughed slightly before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me in his lap, and pulled me closer. I bit his bottom lip and tugged on it, which caused him to gasp and I plunged my tongue in his mouth. He kissed back, hungrily and our tongues started to play with each other. Our lips moved perfectly together while our tongues danced. I subconsciously grinded my hips up against him and I quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to do that" I got off of him and bowed my head.

Eli got off of the counter and walked over to me. He swooped down and caught my lips in an unexpected kiss. "Don't be sorry" he whispered against my lips. He captured my lips with his again and slid his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid his hands from my waist down to under my legs before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned around before sitting me on the counter. I kept my legs wrapped around him, keeping him close. I was only party on the counter and party attached to him. Our tongues fought for dominance while our lips moved in harmony. I felt his erection poke my center and we both moaned. I mentally smirked and pulled away from his lips, only to kiss his neck. His breathing was uneven. I kissed my way up his neck and lightly bit down on the pulsing vein. He moaned and his hips thrust forward, which caused me to moan. I moved back up and I faced him. We were staring into each other's eyes and even in the dark I could see how dark his eyes are. He crashed his lips to mine again but only for a few seconds.

"We" kiss "should" kiss "stop" kiss "before I lose control" he said in between kisses.

"Okay" I said trying to regain my breath.

After Eli fixed his _problem_ we walked out of the bathroom and I noticed the lights were still turned off. Eli grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before saying, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" I knew he had his signature smirk on. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Ow! Okay you really need to stop hitting me"

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being a dumbass"

He mumbled an 'hmph' and we kept walking. I noticed the lights in Fiona's room were on; I could tell from the crack under the door. I walked closer and opened the door.

"Hey Fiona, did Ada—OH MY GOD!" I quickly shut the door and tried to get that image out of my head.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Fiona… Adam… bed…" I couldn't even get the sentence out.

"Were they having sex?"

"No, THANK GOD!" I sighed.

"So they were just…" he trailed off and I nodded.

I started pacing around trying to get the image out of my head.

"You'll be okay" Eli said while stopping me from my pacing.

"Eli. There are some things in life that you can NEVER un-see"

"It couldn't be that bad" he said.

"Yeah, says the one who didn't actually see it!" I poked him.

The door opened and out walked Fiona and Adam. They just looked at me sheepishly.

"UGH! I can't get it out of my head!" I yelled and smacked my head multiple times before walking out into the kitchen.

"It's not our fault you didn't knock" Adam said.

"Fiona. Maybe we should go with the sock on the doorknob routine" I suggested.

"Deal"

I turned to Adam. "As for you…" I had my finger pointing at him. "i think it's time for you to leave"

"But—

I held up my finger again and glared at him. He sighed and nodded before heading towards the door. Fiona went over and they had a little chat before kissing goodnight. Adam then left and Fiona came over.

"Since you told Adam to go home, Eli has to go home to" she smirked.

"I don't really want to be here while you guys talk about socks on doorknobs so I'll just go anyways" Eli said before I could protest.

I nodded and walked him to the door. He kissed me goodnight before leaving. I closed and locked the door before turning around.

"Fiona, Fiona, Fiona" I said while shaking my head.

"Whoa, there is no reason to 3 Fiona me"

"Yes there is!" I waved my arms around trying to make it dramatic. "Next time you decide to give Adam a hand job, or anything else for that matter, make sure the sock is on the doorknob, or better yet, make sure I'm not home!" I yelled the last part.

She laughed and nodded. "Okay, sorry you had to see that" she started walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed now, night"

"Night" I sighed and went up to my room. _Tomorrow is going to be VERY uncomfortable. For me AND Adam._

**Sorry if this chapter sucked! I was losing my mind trying to find out what to write. But I know what going to happen in the next chapter :) And I'm sorry if the make out session also sucked. AND I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Anyways… Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! :) and the more reviews, the faster the update :) so keep that in mind :)**

**So this story will mostly be in Clare's POV but I will have some of Eli's.**

**So there are a few of you who want Eli and Clare to get it on ;) and trust me, they will. But probably in like 2 chapters will they actually go all the way… or half the way but they will get intimate. :) I just didn't want to rush in it, since they have only been together for like 4 days. But yeah, they will definitely be getting intimate. ;)**

Clare's POV

It's been two day's since the Adam and Fiona incident. Adam and I have put it behind us, well he has, it still kind of gets to me. For example, every time I got to open Fiona's door, I always knock like 20 times before actually opening it; even when Adam's not over. I guess you could say I'm paranoid.

Fiona and I just got to school and we were now on our way down the hallway. She went the opposite way and I made my way to my locker. I smiled as I saw Eli leaning against it and he was smirking at me. I approached him and he just stood there. I tried to get him to move but he wouldn't budge.

"I need to get my books" I said.

"What's the magic word?"

"Move before I kick your ass?" I smirked.

"Nope" he popped the P.

"Eli move!" I tried pushing him but he didn't move, he just stood there laughing.

The bell rang and everyone cleared out of the hallway. Except for Eli; he just stood there smirking. I glared at him and he put his hands up in defence.

"All I ask is for the magic word" he smirked.

"Cream cheese"

"What?"

"Lollipop"

"Clare what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to find your stupid magic word."

"The magic word isn't a word. It's an action"

"Oh you mean like this" I smacked him.

"No, it involves your lips" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I stood beside him and then bumped him with my hip. He stumbled away from the locker and I quickly stood in front of it while spinning the combination in. I looked over at Eli and he just glared at me playfully. I shot him a smile and then opened my locker. I got my books quickly and closed my locker before I felt Eli's arms wrap around me from behind before he started kissing my neck. My head fell back on his shoulder and I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I realized we were still in school so I quickly turned around.

"We should go, were already late" I said.

"Eh, who needs school anyway" he smirked.

I laughed a little and kissed him quickly before we walked our separate ways. I walked into my math class and took my seat.

"Miss. Edwards, nice of you to join us. Is there a reason why your late?" Coach Armstrong asked.

"My locker wouldn't open" he just nodded and went back to teaching.

OoOoOoO

The bell rang and I quickly got my books before running out into the hallway. I was at my locker getting my books for my next class when someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" I knew it was Eli but I decided to have some fun.

"Hmmm, Orlando Bloom?"

"No"

"Johnny Depp?"

"Guess again"

"Leonardo Dicaprio!"

"Seriously?"

"Hmm, could it be my sexy boyfriend?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner" he removed my hands and I turned around.

"Leonardo Dicaprio. Seriously?"

"What, a girl can dream can't she?" I smirked.

"Not when she has this" he pointed to himself.

I laughed and shook my head. "Your so full of yourself"

"That's one of my best qualities" he smirked.

"Whatever stops the tears"

He rolled his eyes before kissing me and leaving for his next class. I headed to my next class and once I got there I took my seat next to Alli, who was fiercely typing on the keyboard.

"Hey Clare" Alli said with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey"

She didn't say anything after that and if I tried to talk to her she would go 'yeah' or 'that's nice'. I told her I ate a lizard for breakfast and she said, "Good for you". I rolled my eyes and took out my phone after I felt it vibrate. Mrs. Oh was sitting at her desk so she couldn't see me.

_What are you doing after school? - Eli_

_Nothing that I know of -Clare_

It didn't take him that long to reply

_Good, my parents want to meet you… -Eli_

As soon as I read this my eyes went wide and a small smile crept on my lips but soon faded. I started to text him back.

_Okay. But what if they don't like me? - Clare_

He texted back immediately

_Clare, they're going to love you - Eli_

I sighed and texted him back

_Okay - Clare_

_I'll see you at lunch - Eli_

I put my phone back in my pocket and started thinking. _What if they don't like me? What if I make a complete fool of myself? _I shook my head from the thought and tried to concentrate on what Mrs. Oh was saying.

OoOoOoO

The rest of my classes were just as boring as the first two. It was now lunch and I was on my way to lunch, when I turned the corner and bumped into someone. It wasn't hard enough to throw me to the ground but it still shocked me. I looked up and saw KC. _What, is it 'run into every person you hate' day or something?_ I didn't even say anything to him, I just walked around him. I don't have time for any of his bullshit.

I walked into the cafeteria to find Adam, Eli and a very bored Fiona. I laughed to myself and made my way to them Fiona instantly smiled as she saw me.

"Someone's happy to see me" I teased.

"Well I'm sorry but it is very boring listening to these two talk about comics" she said with annoyance in her voice. "I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't even know I'm here. Watch" she turned and faced Adam and started calling his name. She said anything and everything to get his attention but nothing worked.

I sighed and put my finger in my mouth before sticking it in Eli's ear.

"What the hell?" he asked while rubbing his ear.

"That got his attention" I said to Fiona. She just nodded while laughing.

"We were getting bored while you guys were talking about comics" I said while grabbing a fry from his plate and eating it.

"Why don't you get your own plate of fries?"

"I'm not that hungry" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know I'm glad Fiona isn't as mean as you" Adam said.

"Care to elaborate" I said.

"You gave Eli a wet willy. I'm just saying I'm glad I wasn't him" he smiled. I glanced at Fiona and she nodded. She put her finger in her mouth and then stuck it Adam's ear. We all burst into laughter when he freaked out.

"So are you coming over after school?" Eli asked turning his attention to me. I nodded and he smiled. "But just so you know, they won't be judging you, you will be judging them" I gave him a confused look. "They're a little… what's the word… different?"

"Well that explains you" I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

He moved his hand from on top of the table to underneath and grabbed my hand. He intertwined our fingers and I looked up at him. He smiled at me so I smiled in return and squeezed his hand. He brought our hands out from under the table and brought mine up to his lips before kissing it. I smiled, blushed and turned away. He leaned closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"Your blushing" after he said this I felt my face heat up even more. He laughed and kissed my temple.

The bell rang and we all got up before walking out of the cafeteria. Eli walked me to my locker and kissed me. I kissed him back of course and smiled as we pulled apart.

"I'll see you after school" I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving.

OoOoOoO

It was the last class of the day and there was 5 minutes until the bell. I was tapping my pen on the desk and watching the clock. Each time the clock hand would tick, my pen hit the desk. The bell finally rang and I sighed as I got my things together before making my way to my locker. Once I got there I spun the combination in and opened it, before throwing my books in it, not caring where they landed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I smiled. I turned around and my smile instantly fell.

"What do you want Fitz?" I asked while pushing him away from me.

"I want to be in your life again"

I scoffed. "You lost that privilege when you decided to be a jerk"

"You're the one who dumped me" he shot back.

"Yeah, because you were being a jerk to everyone." I started walking away but he pulled me back.

"Look, I'm trying to make things right. Just give me a second chance" what he did next caught me off guard. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I pushed him off of me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I spit in his face.

"You've done it now bitch" he brought his hand back and slapped me, hard; so hard that I fell to the ground. I reached up to touch my cheek and it stung when I did. I was soon pulled up by someone. I looked up to see Drew. He made sure I was alright before going over to Fitz.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem!" he yelled at Fitz.

"She had it coming" Fitz shot back.

"Yeah well the next time you lay a hand on her, it will be the last thing you ever do" Drew was up in Fitz's face and had his finger on his chest.

"Oh really?" Fitz walked closer to him. "And who's going to stop me?" Fitz shoved Drew back.

"Me" Drew shoved him back.

_Oh shit…_

**I think I will be posting the next chapter tonight but if not then I tomorrow. I promise :)**

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Review! :) you know you want too ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**In this chapter you will find out what happened between Fitz and Clare! :)**

**Now, on to the story! :)**

Clare's POV

Fitz chuckled evilly and then punched Drew. Drew held his jaw and looked back at Fitz before punching him square in the face. Fitz held his nose as it started bleeding. Fitz went to punch Drew but he missed and Drew punched him in the gut. Fitz groaned and bent over and Drew brought up his knee and hit Fitz in the face. Fitz fell to the ground and Drew kicked him. By now, there was a crowed surrounding them.

"Now, if you ever come near her again, I will do much more" I heard Drew say before walking towards me.

Fitz jumped up and grabbed Drew, bringing him to the ground. Once Fitz turned Drew over, Drew through a punch the made Fitz fly off of Drew. Drew quickly got up and left Fitz to lie on the ground. He began walking towards me again.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks" I hugged him and he wrapped his arm around me before walking down the hall. As soon as we got outside, Drew sat me down on the stair railing and he moved my face to look at him. He examined the bruise on my cheek and he looked pissed. He hesitantly touched hit and I hissed at the contact.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"It's okay"

Drew sighed heavily and shook his head. "I can't believe he would do this" he muttered to himself.

"Drew, he also… came on to me."

"What?"

"He kissed me" I shuddered as I remembered his chapped, disgusting lips against mine.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard" he started pacing back and forth. I got up and stopped him.

"Drew, just let it go. If he tries anything else, I'll let you kill him" I smirked and he chuckled slightly.

"So what's your story going to be?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. he nodded his head behind me and I turned around to see Eli walking towards us.

Eli was smiling at me, until he got closer. His smile dropped once he was standing in front of me. I looked down but he moved my head back up and tilted it to the side so he could get a better look. I looked up at him and he looked pissed.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Drew said before leaving.

"Who did this to you?" Eli asked with a hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

"A wall?" it came out more as a question then a statement.

"Clare" he said kind of angry, telling me to tell him the truth.

"Fitz. He tried talking to me but I wouldn't listen and he kissed me. I pushed him away and spit in his face and he slapped me. But Drew got him back" I said fairly quickly.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" he muttered.

"Get in line. Drew said the same thing." I laughed a little but Eli didn't. I walked closer to him and rested my hands on his shoulders. "Eli, please don't do anything you'll regret. I already told Drew he can beat Fitz up if he hurt me again. So if and when that time comes you can do whatever, but just not now"

Eli took a deep breath and then said, "Fine, but if he ever lays another finger on you I swear to god he will pay"

"Okay" I pulled him closer and hugged him. He returned it and held me close with a tight grip. "Am I still meeting your parents?" I asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he said as we pulled away.

"No it's okay. I want to. I need something to keep my mind off of…" I couldn't even say his name without wanting to throw up. "Do you have any water?" I asked, needing to get the taste of _him_ off of my lips.

"Oh of course, I just walk around carrying a jug of water" he said with obvious sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Well can we hurry up and go so I can get water?"

He nodded and took my hand. I interlaced our fingers and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked down the steps. We got to Morty and Eli opened the door for me before I climbed in. He shut the door and climbed over to the other side before climbing in. Once he climbed in he turned Morty on and started driving. The ride was silent and half way through the drive, I lifted my hand and touched my face with my fingertips. I hissed; it still hurt. I looked over at Eli and he was staring at the road with an angry expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just… I just can't believe he did that" he said the last part in an angry tone before hitting the steering wheel. I jumped a little and he started breathing heavy.

"Eli, pull over" I said. He didn't say anything; he only did as I said. We stopped and he looked over at me. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked again.

He didn't say anything, he only stared at me. He started looking angrier by the second and he was breathing heavy again. I noticed his eyes were on my cheek so I reached up and turned his head so he would look my in the eyes. He was shaking a bit so I grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. He moved his gaze back to my cheek and his face expression went too pissed. He let go of my hand and opened the door before getting out. I watched as he walked out in front of the car and paced back and forth, muttering something to himself. He reached up and pulled on his hair before kicking the curb. I got out and walked over to him.

"Eli, are you okay?" I whispered. He looked over at me; his eyes were dark, his face had a little bit of a red tint to it and his breathing was really heavy. He turned away and sat on the curb, bringing his knees up and digging his face in them. I walked over to him and sat next to him before placing my arm around him.

"Eli" he looked up and I could see that he had tears in his eyes. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said looking me in the eyes. "I just… it makes me so mad that he would… hit you. Hitting me was fine, but he's gone too far this time. I don't even know what he wants" I sighed and closed my eyes while I took a deep breath.

"Eli I have to tell you something" he gave me a confused look and I began. "Last year, Fitz was a friend to Adam, Alli, Fiona and Drew. All of us would hang out and stuff." I looked down at the ground and started playing with the grass. "Soon Fitz and I started… dating. It was fine at first but soon I realized he was becoming a jerk. To me and everyone else. He started bullying and tormenting people so I decided to end it; end everything. Everyone agreed and we all told him to get lost. Now he says he wants to be in my life again" I scoffed. "like that will ever happen" the last part was meant to only be heard by me but I guess Eli heard it because he laughed slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't think he was that important to talk about"

"Wait, you said he kissed you." I nodded. "So he doesn't just want to be in your life, he wants to replace me?"

"I guess"

"But, that's not going to happen, right?" he asked.

"I can't believe you would even ask me that! Of course not! He's…" I shuddered in disgust.

Eli laughed and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. "That's my girl" he said before kissing my forehead. I brought my head up and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first but kissed me back with as much passion. We pulled apart and I hugged him sideways. "Do you still want to come over?" he asked.

"Sure" I got up and brushed the dirt off of me before helping Eli up. He stood in front of me and I laughed a little. He gave me a confused look and I whipped the dried tears away from his face. He blushed and bowed his head. "Come on" I pulled him towards Morty and we both got in.

As we started driving, Eli grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled and scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He started rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand and I smiled to myself. We soon pulled up to what I'm assuming is his house and we got out first. I followed after him and when we got to the door, I grabbed his hand.

He opened the door and stepped in before yelling, "I'm home"

"I'm in the kitchen baby boy" I heard a woman yell back. I smirked when she said 'baby boy'.

"Come on" he pulled me into the kitchen and I saw a tall blonde haired woman with big hoops in her ears.

"Oh, this must be Clare" she said coming towards me. Instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, yeah, that's me" I said as we pulled apart.

"Eli has told me so much about you" she said smiling. I looked over at Eli and he was blushing. "Oh my, what happened to your cheek?" she asked.

I looked over at Eli with a pleading look saying 'help me'.

"Let's just say she's very clumsy" Eli said.

His mom looked at him with the 'don't lie to me' look. "Elijah, tell me the truth"

"I ran into a bully. It's nothing really" I told her. She sighed and went to the freezer before pulling out an ice pack. She came over and placed it over my cheek softly. I hissed at the pain but it soon started to help.

"Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy" I said while holding it against my cheek.

"Oh please, call me CeCe." She smiled at me. I just nodded.

"Bullfrog, come meet Eli's girlfriend" CeCe yelled up the stairs. _Bullfrog?_ I thought to myself.

Soon a fairly large man stepped down the stairs. He looked very tired and he had greasy hair. I removed the ice pack from my face and he walked over to me smiling.

"So this is the famous Clare. Eli hasn't stopped talking about you since he got back from spring break" he said while shaking my hand.

"Dad" Eli said trying to tell him to shut up.

"Okay, okay I get it" Bullfrog said putting his hands up in defence.

"So Clare, what time did your parents say you had to be home?" Cece asked.

"Oh, uh, well I don't live with my mother at the moment" I said honestly.

"Oh?" she asked. "what about your dad?"

"He and my mom broke up when she was 3 months pregnant with me so he's out of the picture"

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, your welcome to stay here" Bullfrog said. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't totally sure that I heard him correctly.

"I said your welcome to stay here" so I did hear him correctly.

"Uh, thanks." I couldn't really say anything else. My boyfriend's parents just said I could stay with them if I needed to. What was I supposed to say?

"Okay, well were going upstairs now" Eli said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"Be safe!" his dad yelled.

"Not funny!" Eli yelled back. I could faintly hear his parents laughing downstairs.

We soon came to a door with a skull and cross bones on it. _Typical Eli._ He opened the door and we walked into a room with Black walls with Dead Hand and Escape the Fate posters everywhere. The bed was in the middle of the room, with the head part up against the wall. There was a dresser on the left side and a computer desk on the right.

"You can sit on the bed" Eli said, exiting me from my thoughts. I nodded and walked over the bed before sitting on the edge. "I told you they were weird" Eli said laughing a little while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were they serious about me staying here?"

"Uh, yeah"

"I'm not saying I am but if I did take the offer, where would I be sleeping?" I asked.

"Your sitting on it" he pointed to the bed. I raised my eyebrows and laughed slightly. "What?" he asked.

"Well it's not every day your boyfriend's parent are saying you can sleep in the same bed as him. Let alone encourage it" I laughed and he joined.

"Yeah, they're a little messed" he said coming and sitting next to me. I just nodded. There was an awkward silence between us and I just sighed. I lay back on the bed and Eli just looked at me. He got up and went over to his laptop before turning on some music. He came back over to the bed and lay beside me. I turned on my side and just stared at him. After a few minutes he noticed and looked over at me. "What?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I didn't know how to ask him. "Uh, w-what happened… earlier?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You freaked out" I whispered.

He turned his head back and looked at the celling before sighing. "I just… got worked up I guess. I let it get to my head and I guess I went overboard." He turned and looked at me again. "I'm sorry if I scared you"

"You didn't scare me, you just had me worried" I reached over and took his hand in mine. He interlaced our fingers and held my hand tightly.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"It's fine" I said before kissing his hand. He chuckled and let go of my hand so he could sit up more and move to the top of the bed. I followed him and he opened his arm for me to lie next to him. I lay down next to him while his arm wrapped around my shoulders and mine around his waist. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He ran his fingers up and down my arm and we just laid there, listening to music. My eyes were slowly closing and I was soon falling asleep. My eyes shot open and my head shot up when I noticed a song that began to play. It was 'Cut by Plumb'.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked. I looked at his laptop, where the music was coming from and gulped.

"You know this song?" I asked.

"I know, it's normally not my taste but I like it" he sat up.

I grabbed my wrist and started rubbing it. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. This song brought back so many memories. I opened my eyes once the music was shut off. Eli was standing near the laptop and came and sat next to me again. "Are you okay?" Eli asked eyeing my wrist.

"Uh, yeah." I took a deep breath. "It's just that song…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I would always listen to this song when I was cutting. If I didn't have my IPod with me I would just sing it in my head.

"It's okay" he said while taking my hand. I nodded and closed my eyes while I bit on my bottom lip. I bit down a little too hard and it broke the skin. A little bit of blood ran down my chin. I whipped it with my hand and looked at my hand.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

He pointed down the hall and I got up before walking to the bathroom. Once I got there I closed the door and turned on the light. I got some toilet paper and wet it a bit before placing it on my lip. I removed the toilet paper from my lip once I noticed the mark on my cheek. I reached up and touched it; it still stung a little bit and I removed my hand. I felt tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I sighed and looked down. I looked over and I saw a razor on the side of the counter. I shook my head and looked back in the mirror. I eyed the razor again and slowly reached my hand over and picked it up. I eyed it for a few seconds before sitting on the lid of the toilet. I slowly moved the wrist band to the side and eyed the scars. I looked over at the razor and gripped it. _I can't… but I want to… but I promised Eli…_

I shook my head and dropped the razor before covering my wrist again. I quickly got up and opened the door before running into Eli's room. He stood up and I ran over to him before wrapping my arms around his neck. I started to let the tears fall from my eyes and onto his shoulder.

"Clare, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I choked out. He pulled me away from him and grabbed my wrist before checking it. "I didn't do it, but I wanted to." I told him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. He sat down on the bed and moved my legs so I sat in his lap, sideways. I had my arm under his and I was gripping onto his shoulder while I silently cried into his neck.

"Clare, it's okay, calm down please" he was rubbing my back. I nodded and lifted my head before whipping my tears away with the back of my hands. He kept rubbing my back as I tried to calm down. "I'm so glad you didn't" Eli whispered.

"To be honest, the only thing that stopped me was you" I sniffled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remembered the promise I made you and it stopped me" I looked up at him and he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing" he smiled even more before kissing me softly. "I want to show you a song" he said while getting up, bringing me with him. He sat down on the computer chair and made me sit in his lap. He clicked play on the screen and a song started playing. It was called 'hang on by Plumb'.

_Hang on  
When the water is rising  
Hang on  
When the waves are crashing  
Hang on  
Just don't ever let go_

I sighed and smiled to myself. I looked over at Eli and he just smiled. "I love Plumb and I didn't even know this song existed" I told him. He just smirked. "Thank you" I said while putting my arm around his shoulders.

"For?"

"Showing me this song… and for staying in my life" I whispered the last part.

"Why would I leave when your just as messed up as I am?" he smirked. I hit him playfully and we both laughed.

There was a knock on the door and we both turned to see CeCe walk in.

"Clare, are you staying for supper? We ordered pizza"

I looked over at Eli and he nodded. "Sure" I told her. She smiled and left.

OoOoOoO

We were all eating in the living room and actually talking. It was awkward at first but I got more comfortable. CeCe and Bullfrog were actually really nice to me. I didn't understand how my own mother couldn't give 2 shits about me but I just met these people and they're already saying I could spend the night. I just didn't understand.

"So Clare, where are you staying exactly?" CeCe asked.

"I'm staying with a friend." My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket. "And that would be her, excuse me" I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Fiona asked.

"I'm at Eli's eating supper with his parents"

"Oh, are they nice?" she asked.

"Yeah, they even invited me to spend the night because I don't live with my mom"

"Oh, okay, well see you tomorrow, bye" before I could respond she hung up.

I sighed and closed my phone before walking into the living room. I motioned for Eli to come over and he did.

"Uh, Fiona kind of kicked me out for the night" I explained.

"What?" he asked.

"I told her what your parents said and she thought I was saying I was staying here and before I could explain she hung up" I said in one breath.

"So are you staying?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't exactly have anywhere else to go"

He held up his finger at me, telling me to hold on a minute, and then walked out into the living room. I could overhear the conversation.

"Uh, Clare needs a place to stay" Eli said.

"Oh that's fine, she can stay here" I heard CeCe say.

"Yeah, Clare can stay anytime she wants" Bullfrog said.

Soon Eli came back in the kitchen and said, "They said you can stay" I nodded and we went back into the living room.

"Clare, you don't need to ask next time, your welcome to stay here whenever you want" CeCe smiled at me.

"Thank you" is all I said and I smiled back at her.

We finished up our pizza and CeCe and Bullfrog said they were going to bed. They walked downstairs, where I'm guessing their room is, and it was just Eli and I.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little"

"Come on" he grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs.

Once we got in his room he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before handing them to me. I looked at the boxers and then back at him.

"Seriously?"

"Well unless you'd rather sleep in your panties" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the boxers.

I walked out of his room and into the bathroom, changing quickly, and then walked back into his room. He was changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was sitting on the edge of the bed; I placed my clothes by the door and then walked over to him.

"What side do you want?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter" he nodded and got up before turning the lights off.

He climbed on the right side so I walked over and climbed under the covers on the left side. An awkward silence fell between us, but I don't know why, I mean we have slept in the same bed for a week before, why is this different. Maybe because were in _his_ bed. Eli turned on his side, facing me and I did the same, facing him. We just stared at each other and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… well we shared a bed for a whole week and now it's like it's the first time"

"Weird right?"

I nodded and the silence fell between us again, but this one wasn't as awkward. I decided to take a chance and I slid a little closer to him. He smirked and wrapped his arm around me before pulling me closer; so close that my legs were put between his and our foreheads were touching. We looked into each other's eyes and held onto each other. He leaned down and placed a slow and soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed him back. When we pulled apart, I kept my eyes closed and I dug my head into his chest. I soon fell asleep lying in his arms.

**Okay, I'm sorry if the ending sucked, I was literally falling asleep while writing this. My eyes would close but then they would open again because i would remember I had to update this. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! And the little meltdown Eli had will be brought up again in later chapters, so remember that! :)**

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Sorry for the wait, I am sick and it's kind of hard to type when you have a tissue in your hand waiting for you to sneeze. Okay sorry that was a little TMI. haha but it's the truth. **

**Anyways, enjoy ! :)**

Thursday Clare's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I opened my eyes from the sound of an annoying alarm clock, that didn't sound like mine and noticed I was in Eli's room. I rubbed my eyes and Eli groaned while throwing his hand on the alarm clock, hitting the snooze button. He rolled on his back and turned his head to look at me. He smirked and then rolled on his side, throwing his arm over me in the process and pulling closer. He rested his head on my chest and I rolled my eyes as he snuggled into my neck.

"Eli, we have to get up"

"Not yet" he groaned and dug his head into my neck again. His hair tickled my neck and I flinched.

"Eli, I have to go get some clothes"

He groaned and let go of me and mumbled, "Fine" I kissed his lips quickly before I got up and headed to the bathroom when Eli said, "Dead girl walking" I turned around and he was smirking, so I stuck my tongue out at him. He got up and followed me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to brush my teeth" he smirked.

"Yeah, well I need to pee" I smirked back.

"Doesn't bother me" I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of the bathroom before closing the door. I did my business and washed my hands. I opened the door and Eli was just standing there.

"Can I brush my teeth now?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to also"

"You don't have a toothbrush" he said as he got the toothpaste and his toothbrush. I smirked and held my finger out to him. He looked at my finger and back at me. "I'm lost"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tube of toothpaste and put some on my finger. I started using my finger as a toothbrush. Eli looked at me and then shrugged before brushing his teeth. After we were done, Eli got ready and I just changed into my pants, keeping his shirt on.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and we went downstairs. I didn't see his parents around. "Uh, where's your parents?" I asked.

"My dad works at a radio station and sometimes my mom goes to watch him" he shrugged his shoulders and I nodded. "Come on" we walked out of the door and into Morty. Eli started Morty up and we were soon on the road. It didn't take long to get to Fiona's. I looked at the time on my phone and noticed we had about 20 minutes till school starts. Once he parked I jumped out and ran up to Fiona's condo. The door was unlocked and I walked in to see Adam and Fiona sucking on each other's faces on the couch.

"Don't mind me just getting a new pair of clothes" I yelled as I walked by them. Once I got to 'my' room, I quickly changed into some black skinny jeans, a grey V-neck and a yellow and black plaid shirt. I quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara. My hair was its natural wavy so I just put my bangs back, kind of the way Snooki does it but with a smaller bump. I threw on some black boots that reached just under my knee. I glanced at myself in the mirror before walking bac out into the living room. Fiona and Adam were done with their make-out session and they were just about to leave.

"So how was last night?" Fiona asked with the flirty tone.

"It was fine, but you do realize I was going to come here last night but you hung up on me"

"But you said-

"His parents offered me to stay the night but I wasn't actually going to."

"Oh sorry"

"Actually, I'm glad it happened" I smiled.

"Oh my god, what happened? How far did you go? Did you like it?" she asked really quickly.

"Fiona! Nothing happened. We just slept."

"Suuure" she dragged it out and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door to see Eli leaning against the passenger door. His head was turned a different way so he wasn't looking at me. Once I got closer he turned his head to face me and eyed me up and down before smirking. "Took you long enough"

"Well I'm sorry but I ran into Fiona and Adam swapping spit on the couch" I smirked as I stood in front of him.

"Just admit it, you wanted to look sexy for me"

"Oh so I'm sexy?"

"I didn't say that"

"But you implied it" I smiled as he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you got me" he blushed looking down. I smiled and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before climbing into Morty.

OoOoOoO

As we walked into the school, Alli and Drew were immediately at my side. I guess Drew told Alli and well Alli being Alli, she would hunt Fitz down and cut his balls off before shoving them down his throat if he hurt her best friend. I laughed to myself at the thought. We continued walking and I felt an arm being put around my waist, I looked up to see Eli pulling me towards him. He glanced down and smirked; I smiled a little and before I knew it we were at my locker. Alli and Drew were still standing there. I looked at them and pinned my eyebrows together. Why are they acting so protective? It's not like he held a knife to my throat.

"Guy's, there is no need to stand by my side at all times. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch... but… leave!" I was looking right at Alli and Drew.

"Okay fine, see you at lunch" Drew said.

"See you in class" Alli said as she smiled and flicked her hair before walking away with Drew.

I turned back to my locker and got my books quickly, before looking in the small mirror, making sure my hair was in place. "Okay I know your gorgeous and everything but no need to check yourself out" I heard Eli say from behind me. I rolled my eyes and closing my locker. I turned around to see Eli with his head facing to the right, staring down the hallway. But the way his face expression was different, it made me cringe, feel completely useless, and… scared. I followed his gaze to see Fitz and his buddies. Fitz was looking at Eli with a smirk on his face and amusement. Before I could even look back at Eli, he had already made his way to Fitz. I noticed his fits clench and his knuckles started turning white. My eyes widened, knowing what his intentions were and I quickly ran after him.

"I bet you think your some tough, Fitzy" Eli started. "Hitting a girl"

"Hey, that bitch got what she deserved" Fitz spit back.

Eli's breathing picked up and he glared at Fitz. "Yeah, and your about to get what you deserve" Eli smirked a little and Fitz pinned his eyebrows together. Eli's fits was brought up and within a second, it was collided with Fitz's eye. Fitz groaned and quickly punched Eli in the stomach. Eli groaned and fell to the floor.

What happened next was not expected.

Fitz looked up at me with a little glare. "You still can't fight your own battles, huh Clare-bear" he smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pinning my eyebrows together.

"Now that your sister's dead, you got Eli to do your dirty work instead of her"

That was all it took for the ball of anger to explode. How dare he talk about my sister? He knew what she meant to me and he was there holding me at my weak moments.

I ran up to Fitz and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my height. "You know you should really lean to keep your fucking mouth shut" I growled. "But you know what, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for wh-

I didn't let him finish. I brought my knee up with as much force as I could manage, until it collided with Fitz, in between his legs. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry your such a jackass, douchebag, ass whole, jerk, bastard… Feel free to stop me at any time; the list goes on and on." I was kicking him with each word.

I kicked him in the stomach again. He groaned and moved one hand to his stomach and the other was placed between his legs. "You have no right to say anything about her. If I ever fucking hear another word about her come from your mouth, that will be the last thing you will ever do" I kicked him once more. I got my posture and brushed my clothes. I was so wrapped up in this fight that I didn't know the crowed that had formed around us.

I bent down beside him so I could whisper in his ear, "Anything else you would like to share with me?" my voice filled with anger.

"Go to hell" he said with his eyes glaring at me.

I scoffed, "I vacation there" I got back up and started kicking him again. It was only meant to be once more but I just couldn't stop myself. I got at least 3 kicks in before I was pulled away.

"Clare, calm down" Eli was saying this. I didn't want to stop kicking Fitz. It was like that was me letting all of my anger and frustration out, just by kicking him. I wanted to continue kicking him so badly that I tried to break free from Eli's grip but he held onto me tighter, pulling me away from Fitz.

We rounded a corner and Eli turned me around to face him. "Clare, calm down. You got him" I didn't even know I was shaking or that I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Eli and he had worry in his eyes, looking into mine. I couldn't control myself anymore; I just broke down and started sobbing. Eli wrapped his arms around me and held onto me like his life depended on it. I wasn't complaining because that's exactly what I needed. He had one arm wrapped around my back, pulling me closer and the other around my shoulders with his hand rubbing the back of my head. I dug my head into his neck and gripped onto him. One of my arms was under his arm and my hand was gripping onto his shoulder as my other hand gripped onto his jacket.

"Can we leave… please" I whispered into his neck.

"Sure" he responded with a soft voice. I lifted my head from the crook of his neck and looked up at him, sniffling. He whipped my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. I regained my posture and Eli wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close and stopping me from falling. My legs were trembling. I glanced back at Fitz and he was standing with a few teachers around him. There was an ice pack on his eye and his _sensitive_ area. I smirked mentally at how I caused him pain. When I looked back forward, Drew was walking towards me smiling, until he noticed I was crying.

He ran up to me and started yelling, "What happened? Are you okay? Did Fitz do this?"

"Drew, calm down" I told him.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when your crying?" he started. "Ugh, if Fitz did this I am going to kill him"

"She beat you to it" Eli said.

Drew pinned his eyebrows together in confusion and Eli nudged his head towards Fitz. Drew looked over at Fitz and his eyes widened. "You did that?"

"Eli punched him in the eye, I did the rest"

"What did he do to you?" he asked while inspecting me.

"He… brought up… Darcy" I whispered.

"Oh he has done it now!" Drew started walking towards Fitz, not caring if there were teachers around. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't" I paused "Not yet"

We all looked over at Fitz and he was smirking at Eli and Drew, but once he met my gaze, that smirk fell and his eyes filled with shock and disbelief. I smirked at him and then pulled Eli out of the doors.

OoOoOoO

Eli and I were currently sitting in front of his house, in Morty. We just parked and I didn't want to move yet. I felt too weak. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I remember what had just happened and I couldn't get the feeling of my heart ripping into a million pieces as Fitz talked about her. Just from those few words it made me feel like he just dropped my heart in a paper shredder. Those few words made me feel like my heart was being ripped out of chest. When he said those few words, I swear my heart… stopped.

"Clare…"

I jumped and my eyes shot open when I heard Eli talking.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Wont your parents get upset that your skipping school?"

He scoffed, "My parents won't give two shits about school once they see you like this"

I nodded and started opening the car door. Eli turned around and got out also, running to my side. He closed the door behind me and pulled me to his side as we walked up the steps and through the front door. CeCe was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at us and looked confused.

"Elijah, what are you doing home from school?" she asked standing up.

"We had a little run in with Fitz and he got to Clare"

"Oh no, did he hurt you?" She asked me.

"Well, it was kind of the other way around" Eli said. She looked up at Eli with her eyebrows pinned together. Eli explained everything to her and I couldn't help but relive everything. I started feeling light headed as I remembered the look on his face when he mentioned… _her_. My vision became a little blurry and it felt like the room was spinning.

"Uh, I don't feel so good" I mumbled before covering my mouth. I started feeling the urge to throw up.

"Hold that thought" CeCe said before grabbing my hand and running upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as I got there I fell to my knees and through up whatever was in my stomach, which wasn't much so it was harder to let it all out. It hurt like hell trying to throw up nothing and it made tears stream down my cheeks. CeCe held onto my hair and rubbed my back. Once I was done, I blindly reached up and flushed the toilet. CeCe handed me some toilet paper to wipe my mouth and I took it before sitting against the wall. Eli came in the room with a glass of water and handed it to me before sitting next to me.

"Thanks" I mumbled before taking a sip. I clutched the glass in one hand that was resting in my lap while the other whipped the tears from my face.

"Are you okay?" CeCe asked as Eli rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened"

"Are you two…?" CeCe asked.

"No" Eli responded.

"Well, your welcome to stay here" She smiled and placed a hand on my knee. I smiled in return before saying "thank you"

She then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. I sighed and got up as Eli followed. "Where's your toothpaste?" I asked. He pinned his eyebrows together before reaching into a drawer and pulling it out. I took it and put some on my finger and Eli nodded as he remembered. I brushed my teeth 3 times before I actually got the taste out of my mouth.

After the taste was gone, we walked into Eli's room. He took off his jacket before climbing on the bed and sitting with his back against the wall. He motioned for me to come over and I did as he told me. He moved me so I was sitting in between his legs with his chest against my back. "Are you okay?" he asked while running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, just a little tired"

He kissed my temple before grabbing the blanket from the side we weren't sitting on and then threw it over us. Since we were sitting on half of the blanket, it was kind of like a sleeping bag. He wrapped his arms around me under the blanket and held me close. I smiled faintly at how caring he was. I rested my hands on his and interlaced our fingers before closing my eyes. "Is it okay if I go to sleep for a little bit?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course" he whispered back and kissed my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his chest before falling asleep.

OoOoOoO

I woke up feeling uncomfortable with my jeans on. I tried to move to get comfortable but it wasn't working. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still on Eli's lap and his hands were still interlaced with mine.

"Did you sleep well?" I heard Eli say. I shot up.

I glanced over at the clock. It read 11:37pm. I looked back at him and he was staring at me. "You stayed in that position for almost 3 hours?" I asked.

"Yeah. I fell asleep for about 2 hours"

"But why did you stay there?" I asked.

"Because you looked like you were comfortable so I didn't want to wake you" he smiled shyly at me.

"Thank you but you really could have woken me up"

"After what you did to Fitz, no thanks." He smirked and I pinned my eyebrows together. "I'm saying if I woke you, you might have gotten mad and kicked my ass" he pouted.

I laughed a little while shaking my head. I moved over and lay beside him. He got up and stretched and I sat up staring at him. He stopped stretching and I smiled at him. He gave me a confused look and I got up before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "What's this for?" he asked while wrapping his hands around my back.

"No reason I just… don't know what I would do without you"

"Well for one, you would have killed Fitz. And you would be totally lost and miserable" I looked up at him smirking and I smacked his arm. He laughed and began speaking again. "I'm kidding… well sort of." He smirked before pulling me into another hug. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter. "I'm here for you… always" he whispered and kissed my temple.

"So" I pulled out of our hug. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

He shrugged. "Well we could just hang out here" I nodded.

He started walking downstairs and I followed.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out. There was no answer. Eli went to into the kitchen table and picked up a note.

Eli's POV

I picked up the note that was left on the kitchen table and it read:

_Eli,_

_Bullfrog and I are out with some friends for the day. Make sure Clare feels better and have fun… but not too much fun._

_Love CeCe_

I rolled my eyes at my mom's dirty mind. I placed the note back on the table and turned facing Clare.

"What does the note say?" she asked.

"My parents aren't going to be home for a while" I wiggled my eyebrows at her with my signature smirk on.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know where this is going"

I smiled to myself. _This should be fun…_

**So what do you think? I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes. I'm sick and I'm not thinking straight.**

**If you guys are wondering what is going on with KC and Clare, you will find out soon. :)**

**The next chapter will have some Eclare fluffiness. I have the whole thing planned out and I'm starting it as soon as I upload this **

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for completely disappearing. My mom and I have moved in with my grandfather :/ and there is no internet there. But I am updating 2 chapters… maybe 3 today. I don't know yet. **

**I have a surprise. There will DEFFIATELY be some lemon in chapter 21 or 22. I'm not quite sure which one it is in yet because the idea just popped in my head so I had to write it. :)**

Clare's POV

He smirked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen while saying, "I'm thirsty". I was about to open the fridge but I remembered this isn't my house. I moved away from the fridge and leaned against the counter. Eli walked over to me and gave me a questioning look.

"I thought you said you were thirsty"

"Well I'm not going to go through YOUR fridge in YOUR house." I said emphasizing the word 'your'.

"You can have whatever you want. My parents don't mind" he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the counter. I just looked at him and he motioned for me to open the fridge. I sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle then turning to face Eli again.

"Is water all you drink?" he asked while I took a chug of water.

"My mom says hydrated skin is healthy skin" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh really?" he then grabbed the water bottle and started drinking it. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I grabbed the water bottle and lifted it up so the water would fall on his face. I held it up, letting the water fall on his face, while laughing at him. I moved the water bottle and looked at him, trying to hold my laughter in as he was still in shock. He had water all over him; His hair, face and clothes were drenched. He shook his head and opened his eyes giving me a playful glare.

He licked the corner of his mouth and the smirked. "Your going to pay for that Edwards"

I dropped the water bottle and ran upstairs. I heard his footsteps behind me and I ran into the bathroom, which was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I tried closing the door but Eli got there too fast. He pushed it open and walked in the bathroom. He eyed the shower for a second and then moved his gaze back over to me. He shook his head and smirked. "Too easy" he said before running over to me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Eli!"

"What?"

"Put me down!"

"Nah" he walked over to the shower and turned it on. My eyes widened as I started to figure out what he was doing. I started wiggling, trying to get out of his grip but nothing worked.

"Eli! Put me down!"

"Okay" he then placed me in the shower. The water hit the top of my head and ran down my face. I moved away from the water and glared at Eli. He was laughing at me and shaking his head. He even did a knee slapper at one point. I smirked and reached up to grab the shower head. It was the kind where you can take it out of the holder with a cord attached to it. I grabbed it and sprayed Eli. He jumped at the sudden water spraying him and I laughed. He glared at me and tried grabbing the shower head while climbing in the shower with me. He tried turning my hand so it would spray me but I kept spraying him.

"This is what you get for taking my water!" I yelled at him.

He laughed and said, "You want water, I'll give you water" then he grabbed the shower head, spraying it all over me. I shrieked and turned my head in the other direction and my wet hair hit me in the face. Eli was laughing as I was jumping around, trying to block the water with my hands.

"Eli!"

"What?"

"Stop!" I yelled. He finally stopped and placed the shower head back it its holder. I sighed and moved the hair out of my face before looking over at him. He laughed and shook his head. The water was still on but it was only running down my legs.

"Well since were in here" he smirked and removed his shirt. I was about to roll my eyes until I saw him. Sure I've seen him without a shirt and dripping wet before but each time it makes my knees go weak. I unknowingly licked my bottom lip as I moved my gaze up and down him. He smirked and switched spots with me, so the water was on his back. "Your turn" he smirked at me, eyeing my top. I moved my gaze to the floor and bit my bottom lip. "I'm not comfortable with my body"

"Clare, I've seen you in a bikini top before, what's the difference?"

"I know, I just… I still get self-conscious" I whispered.

"Clare" he paused and walked up to me, tilting my head up so I could meet his gaze. "I've seen you before, your perfect" I sighed shakily and started lifting my shirt, but Eli stopped me. "You don't have to if you don't want to"

I smiled and removed my shirt. Before Eli could say anything, I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips over his. I could tell he was shocked at first but it didn't take long for him to kiss me back. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and he slid his hands to my back, wrapping his arms around me. He slid his hands down to my thighs and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist while he lightly nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Wait" I pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, just put me down please" he did and I sighed. "Skinny jeans and water are not a good mix"

He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe we should get out" I nodded and he turned the water off before stepped out and I followed. Once I stepped out he wrapped a towel around me and I smiled. I looked around and noticed there was water everywhere.

"Uh, Eli, we should clean this up" I laughed as I looked around.

"I'll clean it up, you can get changed in my room" he kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh wait, I don't have any clothes"

"Just check in my closet" he said while whipping up some water with a towel.

I nodded and walked into his room. I dried my hair a little with the towel before placing it on his bed. I started taking my pants off, but it took me a while since they were wet. I finally got them off and walked over to Eli's closet before finding a shirt. I looked through them and I laughed to myself when all I was looking at was black. I grabbed a baggy Dead-Hand t-shirt and slipped it on. I walked out of his closet and walked over to his dresser. I was debating on if I should look through it or not. _What if he had personal things in there?_

I decided on not going through it and sat on his bed instead. The shirt I grabbed was pretty long; long enough to cover my butt when I was standing but not long enough to cover my legs when I was sitting. I had to pull the shirt at the bottom and hold it over my legs.

Once Eli walked in he shook his head and looked up at me before doing a double take. He looked at my legs and then his gaze followed up my body until his eyes met mine and he smirked.

"I didn't want to go through your dresser, you know… just in case…" I trailed off.

"Clare, the only thing I have in there is pants." He walked over to it and opened a drawer before pulling out some pajama pants before throwing them at me.

"You didn't have these last night?" I asked.

"Oh, I did" he smirked.

"Well then why did you make me where boxers!" I asked while throwing the towel at him.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got up so I could put his pants on. He took of his pants, leaving him in his boxers, while walking to his closet with another pair of pants in his hand. I blushed ten different shades of pink and looked at the ground when he pulled the new pair of pants on. I heard him chuckled and I looked up at him. He was laughing and shaking his head while looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your cute when you blush" when he said this I blushed even more.

He laughed and grabbed a shirt before putting it on. "Come on" he said before putting his hand out for me to take. I walked over and took his hand before he pulled me downstairs. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" I smiled and he walked over to the DVD rack. I glanced over in the kitchen and noticed the water bottle on the floor with water around it. I walked over and picked up the water bottle before placing it on the counter. I grabbed a hand towel and started whipping up the water on the floor, then the counter.

"You didn't have to do that" Eli said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well I am the one who poured water all over you" I smirked and he laughed. I placed the towel on the counter and turned to Eli.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Nightmare on Elm street" he smirked. My eyes widened and I hit him.

"You love to torture me don't you?" he smirked and nodded. "Fine, but I'm hungry, can we have something to eat?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

I thought about it for a minute before I said, "What do you have?"

"Well the only I can make is popcorn" he smirked.

"Wow, popcorn for lunch, that's healthy" I laughed. "But sure"

He nodded and grabbed the popcorn bag before putting in the microwave. I laughed and shook my head. "Is popcorn seriously the only thing you can make?"

"I want to say no, but yes it is" he laughed. "Oh, does cereal count?"

"No" I laughed.

"Okay, then yes, popcorn is the only thing I can make"

"Well, I might just have to teach you how to cook" I smirked.

"You know how to cook?"

"Who do you think cooked when my mom was drunk or with 'company'?" Eli mouth and 'oh' and nodded.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I looked at the time on the clock and it read 1:19. I sighed and waited for Eli to come back. It only took a few minutes for him to walk in the living room, with the bowl of popcorn in his hand, and sit next to me. Once he got settled he pressed play on the remote and wrapped an arm around me while the other threw popcorn in his mouth. I leaned into him with my back against his side, while my feet rested on the other half of the couch. I started eating some popcorn and watched the movie, but that didn't last long. Most of the movie I had Eli's arm covering my eyes. He would laugh at me and kiss my head and tell me it's not scary. I would mentally roll my eyes and keep his arm over my eyes.

"Okay it's over" he said. I sighed and removed his arm from my eyes. He laughed and placed the empty popcorn bowl on the table. He sat back into the couch and I leaned into him again but with my head on his shoulder and my arm around his stomach. "So how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were sick earlier"

"Oh, I'm fine" I snuggled close to him.

"I just wonder what made you get sick like that" I nodded and then sighed. I then started thinking. To be honest, I was late this month and Eli and I did get drunk and according to everyone, we were having sex. I got up slowly and turned to Eli. He looked at me and pinned his eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, you remember that night at the cabin. When we…"

"Yeah" he answered slowly.

"Well, I don't really know what happened that night and well… I suddenly got sick today…"

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Well, should we go get a test?" he whispered.

"You would come with me?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I'm not going to make you do it by yourself"

I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Come on" he said while taking my hand and getting off the couch. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some money from a jar and then walked back over to me. Just as we were about to leave, CeCe and Bullfrog walked in.

"Hey guys" his mom greeted us. I smiled at her. "Clare, why are you in Eli's clothes?" she asked.

"We kind of had a water fight" he mumbled.

"Oh, so I take it your feeling better?" she asked me.

"Mom, we really can't talk right now." Eli said.

"Uh, okay?"

After that Eli grabbed his keys and pulled me outside. We climbed into Morty and drove to the store. I didn't even care that I was in Eli's pajama pants; I just really needed to know. It didn't take long for us to get there and Eli parked.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. I nodded slowly without looking at him. He got out and I followed.

Once we got to the store I walked to the aisle with the pregnancy test and stood in front of them. I sighed and grabbed the 'First response' and slowly turned to Eli. I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him. He walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "Why are you so sweet?" I whispered as I held onto him.

"Because you need me right now" he whispered back and kissed my temple. I nodded and we pulled out of the hug to go to the cashier. Eli bought it and we walked out of there as fast as we could. Once we got to Eli's house, he went into the kitchen and I ran into the washroom. He came up with a water bottle.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well I figured it would help you pee" I shrugged and started chugging it. After a few chugs I started jumping up and down, trying to get myself to have to go pee. After about 5 minutes, I finally had to pee. Eli was outside the door and I tried to pee on the stick.

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration.

"What?" he asked back through the door.

"Peeing on a stick is not as easy as it seems" I yelled back. Once I was done I sighed and pulled up my pants before placing the test on the counter. I opened the door for Eli and he came in. The box said we had to wait for 3 minutes so we started waiting. I was pacing around in the bathroom and sighing in frustration.

"How long does 3 minutes freaking take?"

Eli checked his phone and sighed. "You can check it now." He whispered.

We looked at each other for a brief moment before I turned to the counter. I slowly walked up to it and closed my eyes. I sighed and then slowly opened my eyes to see…

**Not much to say except REVIEW! And check out the next chapter! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**For those who are waiting for another chapter on Every rose has it's thorn, I am not sure when I will update because I'm having writers block with that story. But I will try :) if you have any ideas, PM me and we can work something out :)**

**Anyways, on to this story :)**

Clare's POV

I opened my eyes to see a little pink negative sign. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and sighed heavily.

"What does it say?" I heard Eli ask. I spun around on my heels and practically jumped on Eli. He stumbled back but caught me. "It's negative!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Oh thank god" I heard Eli sigh while he wrapped his arms around me tighter. He spun me around and placed me back down on the ground before kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and held onto him. We pulled apart and Eli rested his head against mine.

"God I love you" I said without thinking and immediately pulled away from Eli and covered my mouth. I didn't even mean to say that. I mean, I do love him, but I never meant to tell him right then and there. Eli's eyes were wide and we just stared at each other.

"I have to go" I grabbed my things and ran out of his room as fast as I could and ran downstairs. I pulled on my shoes and opened the door.

Eli's POV

I just stood there, frozen. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. Clare just said she loved me. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I was completely caught off guard and by the look on Clare's face, she was too.

She grabbed her things and left. I wanted to chase after her, but I just couldn't move. It was like someone nailed my feet to the floor.

_Do I love her too? Why am I even asking myself this, of course I do! Oh my god, I love her._ I snapped back into reality and looked at the door leading out of my room. _I can't let her go…_

I ran out the door.

Clare's POV

"Leaving so soon?" CeCe asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for everything, bye" I said before running outside and closing the door. It was raining and I sighed as I pulled out my phone and texted Fiona asking her to come get me. I started walking anyway and I cursed at myself.

"Me and my stupid big mouth." I muttered to myself. _Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to blurt it out like that right after I took a pregnancy test? I'm not pregnant, oh by the way, I love you. Yeah that went well. God I'm so stupid! I don't even know if he feels the same! What if he just likes me? What if he doesn't love me? Ugh! I am the stupidest person alive!_

"Clare!" I heard someone yell, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around and saw Eli running towards me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up. Once he got in front of me he was panting.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted that out" I said. I didn't even notice there were tears running down my face. It's a good thing it was raining, so he couldn't see them.

"It's okay" he said while water was dripping down his face.

"No, it's not okay. I don't know why I said that, I mean sure I do love you but I didn't want to tell you like that and I don't even know why I'm saying this right now because I really don't want to, seriously please just hit me or something so I can stop tal-

I was cut of my Eli placing his lips over mine. He cupped my face with both hands and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. His lips slowly moved with mine and he kept his hands on each side of my face. He kissed me like he never kissed me before. This one was like he had never kissed me before, like he didn't want to ever let go. We slowly separated and our foreheads rested against each other's. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you too" against my lips.

I smiled and started crying even more, but I was crying because I was happy. Eli smiled in return and kissed me again while picking me up and spinning me as we kissed. I laughed against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He put me down and we separated from our kiss. I looked up into the sky and rain hit my face. I smiled and looked back up at Eli.

"Dance with me" he said.

"But there's no music" I laughed and pinned my eyebrows together.

"So" he shrugged. "Incorporate"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. Our foreheads rested against each other as we slowly moved to the sound of the rain. He stared into my eyes and the smile I had on never left my face, nor did Eli's. I started laughing and he pinned his eyebrows together.

"What's so funny?"

"Well we must look like idiots. I'm wearing your clothes, soaking wet and were dancing to no music"

He laughed, "Oh well" he smirked and leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him closer and stepped on my tipy-toes. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lips and I immediately let him in. My hands slid to the side of his face, holding him there. His tongue began to dance with mine while our lips moved in complete harmony. He pulled me closer; so close that I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. I smiled as we pulled apart. I moved my hand down and rested it over his heart. He smiled and rested his hand over mine.

"You did that" he whispered while pushing my hand harder on his chest so I could feel his heartbeat. It was fast and I smiled as I looked into his eyes. That beating of his heart was officially my favourite song.

OoOoOoO **(Next day)**

"Where were you yesterday?" Adam asked as he stood next to my locker.

"After I beat Fitz up I went to Eli's and-

"Whoa, hold up" he held up his hand. "You beat up Fitz?"

"Yeah, I figured Drew told you"

"Drew didn't tell me shit"

"Oh, well yeah. Eli and Fitz started to get into a fight and Fitz knocked Eli to the floor. He then started saying shit to me about Darcy and I went ballistic" I smirked remembering how he looked.

"I'm not sure whether too high five you or run for my life" he joked.

"Oh definitely the high five" I smiled. He nodded and we high fived.

"So where did you go yesterday?" he asked again. I closed my locker after getting my books and we started walking to our class.

"Eli brought me to his house because I was a little shaken up. I ended up throwing up and his mom said we can stay there"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we thought I was pregnant"

"You didn't tell me you guys were sexually active!" Adam yelled. I slapped his arm trying to get him to shut up.

"Were not. We thought it was from the night at the cabin, but I'm not so were all good."

"Okay good" he sighed.

Our class was on the other side of the school so it was taking us a while but I didn't mind. We were talking about how Fiona and he are doing and he keeps gushing about her. I rolled my eyes at how cute they are. We were just about to turn the corner to where our class was when I hit something that was rather hard. My books fell to the ground and I bent down to get them. I looked up when I saw another hand help me. It was none other than K.C Guthrie.

"Uh, thanks"

"We really need to stop running into each other like this" he laughed slightly.

"Yeah" I joined.

"So how have you been?" K.C asked.

"Uh, good, really good actually" I smiled when Eli crossed my mind.

"That's good" he smiled. I returned it with an inward smiled.

"Well Adam and I have to get to class" I said after a few minutes of silence. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

I sighed and Adam and I walked in the classroom before we sat in our seats. I took out my notebook and a purple pen before copying the notes on the board.

"You know your going to have to talk to him sooner or later" Adam whispered to me.

"Who?"

"K.C"

"Yeah, well I choose later" he sighed and went back to writing the notes and I did the same.

The rest of the day was a drag. I wasn't really paying attention in any of my classes. When I went to my class I had with Alli, she asked about Fitz and if I was doing okay. I told her everything that happened and she had the same reaction as Adam. She kept telling me how Drew would kick his ass if he ever laid a hand on me. She started going on and on about how Fitz would be crying and begging for mercy and Drew's feet. We both laughed at this random thought and started talking about random things.

The bell rang, signalling we had lunch. Alli and I both walked out of the classroom, making plans to meet at the picnic tables. We went our separate ways and I headed to my locker. I smiled when I noticed Eli standing in front of it. Once I was standing in front of him he smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Oh no, do we really need to have a repeat of this?" I asked.

"We don't have to if you just give me the magic word" he widened his eyes and smirked for dramatic effect.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up and kissed him. It was slow and sweet and even though it wasn't full on passionate, it still sent a spark through my body.

"Detention for PDA" I heard a weird voice say.

We pulled apart and turned to see the face of none other than Drew. I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "Didn't bother you when your mouth was attached to Alli's" I smirked.

"Touché" we all chuckled and I turned to put my things in my locker. After I turned around Eli grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers as we started walking down the hallway. Drew was on my right and we all walked outside to the picnic tables.

Once we got outside we saw Alli, Adam and Fiona sitting at our usual picnic table. Drew sat with Alli and Eli and I sat across from them. Drew and I started eating Alli's food and she glared at us. I smiled at her as I popped a fry in my mouth.

Adam and Fiona were talking, actually talking instead of making googly eyes at each other. I was shocked but shrugged it off. Drew and Alli started feeding each other and I made a disgusted face. Eli just laughed at me before kissing my temple. I decided I need to break the silence.

"I talked to K.C today" I said out loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Fiona's eyes were wide, Alli was pissed and Drew had his mouth open with a fry hanging out of it. Adam was normal since he was there and Eli looked confused.

"Who's K.C?" Eli asked.

"Satan" Alli said through gritted teeth. Eli looked at her confused.

"He's a perverted little creep" Fiona said.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Eli asked.

"Alli, can I tell him?" I asked her. she sighed and nodded.

I turned to Eli and took a deep breath.

"K.C was my best friend when I first came to Degrassi. I was the little nerd that no one cared to talk to but K.C and I became good friends. For most of that year it was just K.C and I. We only had each other. But Alli soon came into the picture and I started hanging out with her more. She started helping me with my wardrobe and stuff and we would spend a lot of time together. I started hanging out with Alli more than K.C and he got mad." I look over at Drew and he nodded. "He started getting obsessed with me and started following us. If we went to the mall, the movies, or just hanging out he would always be there."

"So he that's the creep part. What's the perverted part?" Eli asked.

I took a deep breath and same with Alli. "One night, Alli and I were having a sleep over and we were being girls and dressing up and stuff." I laughed a little before I got back to being serious. "Well, Alli and I were changing and stuff, trying on new outfits and such, when Alli screamed. She ran over to the window and closed the blinds and I asked her what she saw and she said-

"K.C was standing outside of Clare's house watching us" Alli interrupted me.

Drew cringed and grabbed Alli's hand.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Eli sighed.

"Yeah. And the next day I confronted him about it and he completely flipped out. He started saying stuff like I was his and Alli had no right to take me from him or something like that. I told him that I needed time to myself and Alli was also my best friend. He didn't like that so he started spreading rumours about Alli around school, trying to make her out of the picture"

Eli's eyes were wide.

"I didn't go to school for a whole week" Alli said. "K.C got suspended for making up those rumours and he had to announce to the whole school that he made them up. He even apologized to us but we never accepted it"

"And we haven't talked to him since" I said.

"Clare, you just said you talked to him" Fiona said.

"Yeah, he bumped into me in the hallway and asked how I was. I told him I was good then dragged Adam to our class"

"Adam, you were there?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, he seemed upset and sad when he was looking at Clare"

"Well of course he is going to look sad; he wants Clare to forgive him!" Alli was yelling. She never did take this subject well.

"Alli, I'm not going to forgive him." I reassured her. She sighed and nodded.

Everyone was silent. Eli was still trying to process everything and Alli was calming down. I tried to get her mind off of it by asking if she wanted to go shopping with Fiona and I. She obviously said yes and we started talking about what stores we would be going to and what not.

The bell rang and we all got up before heading inside the school. Eli snaked his arm around my shoulders and I smiled up at him as I snaked my arms around his waist. We got our things for English and made our way to the classroom. Once we got inside, we took our seats and waited for Mrs. Dawes. A few minutes after, she walked in, carrying her coffee mug and stood in front of the class.

"Okay class, today we will be working on-

She was interrupted by the door opening and Principle Simpson walking in.

"Sorry for interrupting. Miss Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy, please come with me" he said looking at the both of us.

I pinned my eyebrows together and looked at Eli. He shrugged his shoulders, giving me the 'I don't know what's goings on' look. We both got up and walked outside with Principle Simpson. We walked to his office and he opened the door for us, motioning for us to enter.

We walked in and he closed the door. "Uh sir, what are we here for?" I asked.

He sighed and nudged his head towards the seats. I looked over to find two empty seats while the other two were occupied with Drew and none other than Mark Fitzgerald.

_Oh great.._

**Okay, I'm sorry if the explanation for K.C is confusing. But I hope you guys get the point of it. **

**I hope you liked it :)**

**I don't know if I will update a third time today but maybe. It's possible. **

**Anyways, Review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO (ETC) SORRY FOR MY ABSENSE. I DON'T HAVE INTERNET SO I CANT UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I LIKE TO. BUT I AM AT MY FRIENDS SO I AM GOING TO UPDATE WHAT I CAN :)**

_**.GOD.**_ **Did you see Drop the World part2? HOLY SHIT is all I can say. anyways, I hate Clare now, but not in my stories :P I am going to continue writing Eclare stories because I love to write them :)**

**Anyways, I am not going to keep you from reading now. :)**

Clare's POV

"Please take a seat" Principle Simpson said as he sat in his chair.

Eli and I both took our seats; I sat in between Eli and Fitz, just in case while Drew sat on the other side of Fitz. I looked at Fitz for a moment and noticed he had a slightly black and purple bruise on his eye. I mentally smiled at this.

"So, Mr. Fitzgerald tells me you, Mr. Torres, punched him" Principle Simpson said.

"That's technically true but-

"No buts" Principle Simpson cut Drew off. "We have no tolerance for violence."

"If that's true, you would be suspending Fitz" I started. Principle Simpson gave me a confused look. "The day before yesterday, Fitz came onto me and I pushed him away so he slapped me across the face."

Principle Simpsons face was shocked. He looked at Fitz and asked, "Is this true?"

Fitz didn't say anything so Drew spoke up. "Yes, I was there. That's why I punched him. Clare's like a sister to me and him hitting her does not go well with me"

"I see" Simpson switched glances with all of us. "And what caused you, Mr. Goldsworthy, to punch Mr. Fitzgerald yesterday?"

"Well it was partly because he hit Clare the day before and because he called her a bitch in front of me" Eli explained.

"Uh huh" Simpson then looked at me. "Now why did you beat Mr. Fitzgerald up?" he asked. I resisted the urge to smile at the words 'beat him up'.

"He uh…" I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. "He brought up Darcy" I glanced up at Principle Simpson and he was looking at me with shock and anger. He knew Darcy, very well actually.

"What exactly did he say?" he asked.

"He said, and I quote 'Now that your sister's dead, you got Eli to do your dirty work instead of her'." I started. "He said that right after he punched Eli" I told him.

Principle Simpson took in a deep breath and sighed. I noticed he slightly glared at Fitz and shook his head. "Okay, thank you. Drew, Eli and you are free to go" he looked over at Fitz, "but you and I are going to have a little talk"

Drew, Eli and I all got up and walked out of the office and into the empty hallway. I sighed heavily and walked to a random locker before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. "I don't feel like going to class"

"We can stay out here if you want" Eli said as he sat next to me. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I actually need to go to class. Tell me if anything happened. I'll see you guys later" Drew said walking down the hallway. We nodded and waved to him.

Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on my head. I reached over and grabbed his hand before interlacing our fingers. "I hope he gets expelled" Eli muttered.

"And then once were off school grounds, I can officially kick his ass" I smiled and Eli chuckled.

"Again" he added. I looked up at him and laughed. I leaned up and placed a slow gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled as we pulled apart and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"For bringing you into all of this drama"

"Clare, if putting up with stupid jerks like Fitz is what I have to do to be with you, then so be it" he kissed my forehead. "I love you" he whispered against my forehead. I smiled and kissed his lips chastely before whispering, "I love you too"

Our heads shot up as we heard a door open. We looked over to see Fitz walking out of the office. Eli and I both got up as Fitz walked by us.

"You little fuckers got me suspended" Fitz said as he walked by us.

"You did that yourself by hitting Clare" Eli yelled at him.

Fitz walked over to us and looked down at Eli. Fitz scoffed and looked over at me before pulling me over to him. "You should be with a real man" Fitz said as he went to kiss me. I moved away and Fitz was shoved back. Eli had shoved him away and before Fitz could do anything, Eli had punched him in the cheek. Fitz's head flung to the side and he groaned.

"A real man doesn't hit women" Eli said to Fitz. Fitz got back up and punched Eli.

"A real man doesn't wear eyeliner" Fitz shot back. Eli started punching Fitz in the gut. The look on Eli's face was a mixture between anger and revenge. His face was red and he looked pissed. They were throwing punches at each other, left and right. I didn't know what to do.

Eli got Fitz to the ground and he was pounding on Fitz. I ran over and tried to pull Eli off of Fitz.

"Eli! Eli calm down!" I yelled as I tried to pry him off of Fitz. I finally got him off and I pulled him away from Fitz. I turned him around and his face was read and his eyes were dark. He was breathing heavily. "Eli, that's enough" I told him.

"Your taking his side?" he asked in a disbelief tone.

"What n-

"I can't believe this!" he yelled and started pulling on his hair. He groaned and ran out of the school.

"See, he's not a real man" Fitz said.

"You, shut up! Don't fucking talk to either of us again!" I yelled at him.

"Clare, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I really want to be in your life again."

"You think a fucking apology will make up for what you did to me! Well think again! Because I will never forgive you." I yelled at him.

"I can't believe your choosing that emo freak over me! You've only known him for two weeks!"

"Yes, but in those two weeks, I fell in love with him!"

"Just like you fell in love with me." he smirked.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's where you're wrong. I never fell in love with you, I thought I loved you but now I know I never did and I never will!" he just stared at me; his expression mixed of shock, confusion and anger. I let out a deep breath and turned on my heels and ran after Eli.

I ran outside and down the steps. I saw Morty was still parked so I ran over. Once I got there I climbed in the passenger seat. Eli had his arms crossed on the steering wheel and his head was buried in them.

"Eli" I whispered. He slowly lifted his head and I could tell he was crying. His eyes were bloodshot and he had tears running down his cheeks. I swear my heart just broke from this sight. "Eli I didn't take his side"

"I know. I'm sorry I freaked out" he whispered while staring at the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?" he asked as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked pinning my eyebrows together.

"Well" he looked down at his hands and started twirling his thumbs around each other. "I get angry pretty easily, I can't control myself and I have really big mood swings"

I sighed and slid closer to him before tilting his head up so he would face me. "Do you think something is wrong with you?" I asked. He nodded and looked down.

"If I can't control myself, I think I might need to take anger management classes" he whispered.

"Well let's hope that day doesn't come." I placed my hand over his. "Do you want to go home and talk to your mom?" I asked.

"No" he answered as his head shot up.

"Well, do you want to skip the rest of the day? It is Friday." I asked.

"Would you stay with me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes" He smiled faintly and then wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed the top of his head and he sighed shakily. "Don't leave me, okay?" I heard him whisper. "You're the only thing that makes me feel like I could ever get better"

"I'm not going to leave you" I lifted his head so he would look at me. I whipped his tears away with my thumbs and he laughed slightly. I kissed him gently and then wrapped my arms around him again. We stayed like that for a while, just sitting in Morty and holding onto each other.

OoOoOoO

The last bell of the day rang and Eli and I got out of Morty before we walked up the steps. We didn't go inside; we just stood against the wall waiting for everyone to exit the school. Eli was leaning against the wall with one foot up against it while I stood in front of him. Both of our hands were laced together with each other's and we were just talking.

"I'm sorry about how I acted with Fitz" he said.

"Eli, enough about Fitz, it's okay."

"But-

"If I hear another word about Fitz come out of your mouth I swear to god I will rip your head off"

Eli's eyes went wide and he closed his mouth. We both broke into a fit of laughter and my head fell onto his shoulder. Our laughter soon died down and when I lifted my head, he kissed me. It wasn't long till he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I parted my lips and mentally smiled as his tongue roamed my mouth before playing with mine.

"Again with the PDA" I knew that voice all too well. Eli groaned, obviously annoyed, and we pulled apart to look over at Drew with Alli by his side.

"Really guys?" Alli asked.

"What? You interrupt us but not them?" I asked pointing to Adam and Fiona who are swapping spit.

Alli walked over to them and made them stop. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Eli. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. Alli came back with Fiona and Adam trailing behind her.

"Are we going to the mall now?" Alli asked. Fiona and I nodded and Alli squealed. "Oh, and Drew is coming" she smiled.

"Well then Adam's coming" Fiona said.

"I am?" Adam asked. Fiona turned to him and gave him a pout. "I mean, I am" he chuckled as Fiona smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

I turned to Eli. "Help me" I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll come too" he said.

Everyone nodded and we all walked to the parking lot since we all agreed to meet up at the mall. Drew and Alli went to Drew's car, Fiona and Adam went to Fiona's car and Eli and I went to Morty, obviously.

OoOoOoO

"Oh. My. God! Clare we have to go in here!" Alli screamed as she pulled into La Senza. (1)

"Alli, the guys aren't going to want to come in here" I said.

"Are you kidding? This is every guy's dream!" Drew said as he looked around at the lingerie.

"I think I'm in heaven" Eli said as he looked at the lace underwear and bras. I slapped his arm and he smirked at me. "What, this would look hot on you" he held a pair of black lace panties up. My jaw dropped and I slapped him again.

"Your such a perv" I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Clare, come here!" Alli yelled at me. I walked over to her and she held up a bright pink bra and panties in one hand while the other held a bright red pair.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Red" She smiled and turned around to put the pink one back.

I looked over and saw Fiona holding up a short lace night gown and Adam smiling like a fool while nodding. I rolled my eyes and started looking around. Eli and Drew were fooling around and playing with bras. Drew had a bra wrapped around him and he was trying to dance sexy. I rolled my eyes at them. They are such guys.

I was just scanning the store, looking at all the different types of lingerie, when I came across a pair of black lace bra and panties. As I got closer to them I noticed the panties had a little purple bow in the middle of the waistline, while the bra had a little purple bow in between the cups. I really liked these. I looked around the store to make sure no one saw me. I turned back to the bra and panties before picking them up and bringing them to the cashier. I quickly paid for them and grabbed the bag. Alli then noticed I had a bag so she came up to me with a huge smile.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but quickly"

She squealed a little and then peaked in the bag. "Oh my god, Clare these are so cute" she squealed again.

"Yeah, now shut up" I said as Drew and Eli walked over.

Drew walked over and stood next to Alli while Eli came over to me. He noticed the bag in my hand and he pinned his eyebrows together.

"What's this?" he asked trying to grab the bag.

"Nothing" I pulled it away.

He gave me a confusing look and just stared at me. I blushed and hid my face with my hair. "So where's Adam and Fiona?" I asked.

"Fiona said she is going to be a little while longer and that they can just meet us at the food court." Drew explained.

We all nodded and headed out of the store. As we were walking, Eli tried to grab the bag from me, but I wouldn't let him. He would sigh in frustration and try again.

"Eli, stop it"

"Let me see it then" he pleaded.

"No, it's a surprise" I smirked and walked up with Drew and Alli.

Eli walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder. He grazed his lips against my ear before whispering, "You can't leave me hanging like that"

I turned my head so I could see him. I smirked and replied, "I just did"

He gave me a playful glare and I giggled before placing my lips over his. I pulled away and he raised his eyebrow. "Really? You're going to leave me with that?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk to the food court. Once we got there we all decided to get pizza. The guys went to get our food while we took a seat at a table.

"So Clare, are you planning on wearing those" Alli nudged her head to the bag, "For Eli?" she smirked.

"Alli, that's a little personal, don't you think?" she sighed and nodded. "But maybe I have something planned" I smirked.

She squealed and clapped her hands while I rolled my eyes. Soon Fiona was sitting with us while Adam went over with the guys. She was smiling like a fool.

"Okay Fi, spill" I said as I placed my arms on the table.

"Well…" she was smiling still. "I think Adam and I are going to take it to the next level" she blushed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you haven't done it yet?" I asked and she shook her head. "But… I thought… I'm confused."

"Clare, let me explain this so you will understand." Alli started. "Fiona and Adam are planning on getting frisky"

"Alli!" Fiona squealed as she slapped Alli's arm. Alli just shrugged.

"Does Adam know you want to do this?" I asked.

"I think, I have been dropping hints but I don't know" Fiona explained.

"Yeah, he can be a tad stubborn" Alli said.

"A tad? The other day he asked me what his name was." I explained.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we were taking a test and he asked me what his name was. I said it starts with an A and ends with a DAM, and then he finally got it." I couldn't help myself; I started laughing my head off. The girls soon joined in.

Eli's POV

Drew and I were waiting in line to get pizza when Adam walked up to us, smiling like a fool. I looked at him confused and he just kept smiling.

"Okay, you really need to stop that" I said.

"Yeah, you look like the joker" Drew said.

"I can't help it" he walked closer to us before whispering, "I think Fiona wants to take us to the next level"

"I'm sorry, you lost me" Drew said. I smacked him on the back of his head and he glared at me.

"Let me explain this slowly" I started while putting my hand on Drew's shoulder. "Adam and Fiona" I stopped talking and started making squeaky noises, trying to imitate a bed.

"Dude!" Adam yelled slapping my arm. I just started laughing as Drew began to smile. I knew that would work.

"Whoa, way to go Adam!" Drew said before high fiving Adam.

"As Adam would say, BOOYAH!" I yelled.

Adam blushed and looked down. "Shut up" he mumbled. He lifted his head again and looked at us. "How your first time?" he asked us.

I didn't answer. I just let Drew speak. "Well, you already know mine. But I seriously wish my first was with Alli, so if you're sure you will stay with Fiona then it should be fine" Adam then turned to me.

I sighed and began, "I'm not going to lie. My first time sucked because the chick was bitch, but Fiona is really sweet and I think you guys are ready"

Adam sighed and then nodded. It was our turn in line so well all ordered and got the pizza. Clare said she wanted a peperoni so I got two slices of peperoni pizza. The guys got theirs and the girls' pizza and we all made our way to the table. Adam sat by Fiona and Drew sat by Alli while I sat next Clare, of course. The girls thanked us and we all began eating.

"So what's next after this?" Alli asked. Jeez, we just finished shopping and she wants more?

"Nap" I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean what store is next?" she said facing Clare.

"Nap" I said again. Alli glared daggers at me and I smirked.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Fiona asked everyone.

"Nap" I dragged out as I rested my head on Clare's shoulder. Clare giggled and Alli glared even more. To be honest it was actually scaring me.

"How about this, Dr. Doom over there can go home and take a nap while we all chill here, maybe watch a movie?" Alli suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Fiona said smiling. Everyone else nodded, even Clare.

"Guys, I'm still here you know" I said with the 'I can hear you' tone.

"Well you said you wanted to nap, so now you can" Clare said. This actually kind of broke my heart a little.

I leaned closer so only Clare could hear me, "But I wanted you to lay next to me"

She smiled and turned to face me. "Come to the movies with us, and then you and I can go to your place"

My eyes widened and a smirk appeared on my lips. I wiggled my eyebrows and nodded. She rolled her eyes and looked back over to everyone else. I kissed her cheek before turning around and facing everyone else. Clare reached over and grabbed my hand before interlacing our fingers. I smiled a little and started listening to everyone's conversation.

"So, prom is in a few weeks" As soon as Fiona said this, Clare removed her hand from mine and the smile that was on her face was no more. Drew glared at Fiona and Fiona then had the look of realization on her face. "Oh god, Clare I'm sor-

"It's fine" Clare interrupted her through gritted teeth.

"Am I missing something?" I said slowly. Adam was about to answer but Clare stopped him.

"Don't!" she said through gritted teeth. Adam slouched back down and looked at the table. I sat there switching glances at everyone. Fiona was looking at Clare with worry, Drew had his protective face on, Alli sat there with a sad expression and Adam was slouched over, looking sad also. "I have to use the washroom" Clare said as she got up. She left and Fiona sighed before following her.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" I asked Drew, Adam and Alli.

"It's not for us to tell" Alli said.

"Oh sure, now you keep your mouth shut" I meant to say that to myself but it came out a little too loud. "I said that out loud dint I?"

"Dude, she's right. If we tell you Clare will kill us" Drew explained.

"Well, can't you just give me hints?" I asked hopefully.

They all switched glances with each other and Drew sighed. "Last prom was the night Clare lost her virginity"

"Who with?" I asked kind of getting jealous.

"We can't say" Adam said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, that's for Clare to say" Adam said.

"Do I know him?" I asked.

Alli scoffed, and sighed as she said, "yeah"

I sat there looking at them, trying to figure out what was so bad. I mean, sure I would have liked to be Clare's first but I didn't know her back then so I don't mind. I just don't understand why it's such a big deal for everyone.

**(1) Not sure how to spell it.**

**So? How was it? tell me and then read the next chapter ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Clare's POV

I ran into the washroom as fast as I could. As soon as I got there I check to see if anyone was in there. It was all clear so I let the tears fall. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Fiona. She locked the bathroom door, so no one else would come in, before coming over and wrapping her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"Clare, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" she whispered in my ear.

"It's okay" I sighed as I let go of her. "It's in the past. I shouldn't let it get to me"

"That's right, besides, Eli seemed pretty worried."

"Eli" I sighed. "He's going to think I'm a dirty whore"

"Clare, no he won't! Don't you ever say that. He loves you."

"Yeah, until he knows the truth" I sighed. "Ugh, why did I have to be so stupid and naive?"

"Clare, you weren't stupid or naïve." She tried to reassure me.

"Yes I was. I can't believe I fell for his crap and thought we would last"

"Clare, think of it like this, if it wasn't for him breaking your heart, you would have never been with Eli"

I slowly turned to her and smiled. "Your right Fi." But my smile soon faded. "But what if he thinks different of me?"

"Clare, if he didn't run by now, then he never will" she joked.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Fi"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "No problem"

We pulled apart and she reached into her purse. "Now, let me fix your make-up" she pulled out some eyeliner. We both laughed and she whipped my tears away before fixing my make-up.

Just as we were about to leave the washroom, Fiona stopped.

"Clare, you have to tell him"

I sighed, "I know."

"How about we skip the movie and go to my place. You can explain to him there and Adam and I will back you up if things get crazy"

"Okay" I nodded.

We walked out of the washroom and back to the table where everyone was. Eli looked up at me and I saw worry in his eyes. I took my seat slowly and he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but we need to talk" I told him.

"Uh, okay" he looked kind of hurt.

"Were going to skip the movie and head to my place" Fiona said to everyone.

"Well I have to be home soon so I can't." Alli said.

"That's okay, we can just drop you off"

We all got up and headed out into the parking lot. Drew decided to come with Eli and I since Alli was going home. Drew, Eli and I climbed in Morty and we headed to Fiona's. I was sitting in the middle, between Eli and Drew. It was silent. Drew was staring out the window and Eli was looking at the road. I looked to my left and noticed Eli's hand was on the seat. I slowly reached over and grabbed his hand. I heard Eli sigh in relief. I interlaced our fingers and lifted his hand to my lips before kissing it softly. Eli glanced over at me and smiled softly. I smiled in return and he looked back at the road. We were soon sitting in Morty in front of Fiona's, waiting for her and Adam. After about five minutes, they pulled up and got out before walking inside.

"Eli, do you mind if I talk to Clare for a minute" Drew asked.

Eli nodded and let go of my hand. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. He got out and walked inside Fiona's. I turned to Drew and he looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to tell him. He was asking questions when you left"

"What did you tell him?"

"All we said was you lost your virginity the night of prom."

"What did he say?"

"He just asked who it was" Drew shrugged. "But we didn't tell him" he said quickly.

"Well Fiona already told me I have to tell him. That's why we cancelled the movie so I could tell him and Fiona and Adam will be here to back me up if things get crazy."

"Well I'm also here" Drew said.

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks"

We got out and headed up to Fiona's. Once we got inside, everyone was sitting on the couch. Drew and I walked in and he sat down on the couch while I got a water bottle. I walked back over to everyone and sat on the couch with them. I chugged half of the bottle before putting it down.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Uh, yeah, just thirsty" I lied. I was nervous and I needed to hydrate my suddenly dry throat.

I looked over at Drew, Adam and Fiona, telling them to leave so I could talk to Eli in private.

"I just remembered, I have to do this… thing… in the room… Drew, Adam, do you mind helping me" Fiona said. They both nodded and left.

"Eli, we have to talk" I whispered.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" he whispered back.

"What? No! No, god no" I said all too quickly.

"Then what is it?" he asked looking at me.

"Drew told me he told you what happened last prom" I started and he nodded. "If I tell you more, you have to try and stay calm okay?"

He looked at me confused and nodded. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

I took a deep breath before starting. "Last prom was the night I lost my virginity, but I wish I hadn't" I looked away from him and to the ground. "I wasn't ready, and I knew that then, but he convinced me." I took another deep breath and continued. "After it was done, he completely ignored me and the next day I found out that he had a bet going on with his buddy's, so I dumped him"

I felt Eli's grip tighten on my hand. "What was the bet?" Eli whispered.

"His buddy's made a bet saying that he couldn't get me to sleep with him before prom" I sighed shakily. I looked up at Eli and he was looking at me straight in the eye. I could tell he was angry, by the look in his eyes. But he was also squeezing my hand.

"Who is _he_?" Eli asked.

I didn't answer right away. I just stared at him. Just in case this was it, I wanted to remember everything; from his gorgeous eyes to his plump lips that I adore.

"Clare, who is _he_?" Eli asked again, breaking me from my thoughts.

I sighed shakily and whispered, "Fitz"

Eli's face expression changed in that second. He looked confused, angry and hurt. His eyes widened and he started breathing heavy. He let go of my hand and clenched his fists to the point that his knuckles turned white. He stood up and started pacing the room. He would reach up and run his fingers through his hair and then pull on it, hard.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" he started saying to himself. "I'm going to fucking kill him" he kept repeating.

I got up and grabbed his arm, trying to make him stop pacing the room.

"Eli you have to calm down." I whispered.

"Clam down! Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled at me. I back up slightly, scared of what he would do.

"Eli, please calm down" I tried again.

"How can you tell me to calm down after he you tell me Fitz took advantage of you like that?" he stopped his pacing and looked at the door. "I'm going to fucking kill him" he said again and then walked towards the door.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he meant and I ran to the door and stood in front of it.

"No, you can't"

"Move" he said. I shook my head and he stepped closer. "Move!" he yelled.

Drew came out of nowhere and pulled Eli away. I sighed and walked over to them. Drew sat Eli on the couch and tried to keep him sitting down.

"Let go!" Eli yelled at Drew. Drew shook his head and Eli got even more pissed. He shoved Drew off of him and started walking to the door again.

"Eli, wait!" I yelled. He stopped and turned to me. "If you go through that door, don't bother coming back" my heart just broke from what I said. I didn't want to say it but I had to think of something to make him stay.

He stared at me for a few moments and I felt slightly relieved. That is until he turned around and went through the door. That very moment, I swear I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe he just left; I felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces, again. I broke down and started sobbing. Fiona took me in her arms and held me. Adam came over and tried to sooth me. Drew looked at me and then ran out the door chasing after Eli.

Drew's POV

I saw how much Clare was hurting and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I ran out the door and searched for Eli. He was just about to climb into Morty and I quickly stopped him.

"Eli!" I ran up to him and he turned to me.

"Drew, I don't have time for this" he said through gritted teeth.

"Eli, you love Clare right?" He nodded. "Then think of it like this. If you get in that car and drive off, you will never see her, hold her or kiss her again. She will never forgive you if you leave" I tired convincing him to stay.

"He tricked her! He used her! And you expect me to do nothing!" he yelled and I saw a tear run down his face. I couldn't believe how much this was hurting him. I didn't know two people could develop such strong feelings towards each other in just a few weeks, but I was happy for Clare. Until now.

"Clare handled it pretty well when it happened so you have to let it go. She can handle herself pretty well but right now, she need's you. You should have seen her after you left"

"How bad did I hurt her?" he asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself" I motioned to the door.

He sighed and nodded. I mentally cheered at myself as we both walked back inside.

Clare's POV

Adam and I were in Fiona's room. I was lying on the bed crying while Adam rubbed my back. I just can't believe he left. He said he loved me, and then he just leaves. Why did I have to tell him? Things were perfectly fine when he didn't know.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I punched the pillow and cried harder.

"Clare, it's okay" Adam whispered.

"No it's not!" I turned over to face him. "I wish I never even knew Fitz! He has made my life a living hell!" I said as I threw my hands over my face.

"Trust me, I wish the same thing" Adam chuckled slightly.

"You can't go in there" I heard Fiona say from outside the door.

"Try and stop me" it was Eli.

The door to the room flew open and I sat up. Eli was standing there looking at me. He looked me in the eyes and sighed before looking at Adam, telling him to leave. Adam got up and left, closing the door behind him. I whipped my tears away and looked anywhere but at Eli.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"I never left"

"Yes you did, I watched you!" I stood up as I yelled at him. I felt the tears coming back.

"Yes I went out the door but that's because I wasn't thinking straight. All that was going through my head was getting Fitz to pay for hurting you"

"You can't just go after someone for something that happened a year ago" my voice was softer now.

"He tricked you and used you! You can't expect me to act like nothing happened!" he was yelling again.

"I don't expect you to act like nothing happened but you can't run off and kill him"

He sighed and sat on the bed. "I know"

"So" I sat next to him. "What did Drew do to convince you to come back?"

"He told me that if I left, I would never see you, hold you, or kiss you again. And I can't handle not being able to do those things." He took my hand in his. "I love you too much"

I started crying again. The tears just came rolling down my face. Eli let go of my hand and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I gripped onto his shirt and cried into his neck. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear before kissing my head multiple times.

"I th-thought (sob) you l-left m-m-me" I managed to say before sobbing even more.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"I promise" he said looking into my eyes. He lifted his hand and whipped my tears away with his thumb.

"Wait a minute" he said and I lifted my head. "you told me you and Fitz broke up because he became a bully"

"Well, that was partly true. I just left out prom"

"Which was the most important part" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just thought you would think I was a dirty whore or something for letting him do that to me." I sighed and looked to the ground.

"Clare, I could never think you're a dirty whore because you aren't"

I smiled faintly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know" he sighed. "Since you told me about your first time, I think I should tell you about mine"

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward?" I asked.

"No" he chuckled. "It was nothing special" I gave him a confused look and he continued. "This girl in my old school, Julia, she was my girlfriend for a while and we decided on taking the next step. She told me she was a virgin so I thought we would be each other's firsts. After we… well, you know, I found out she was cheating on me our whole relationship and she just used me because her parents wouldn't let her date the guy she really wanted. She wasn't even a virgin at the time."

I didn't know what to say. How could someone be so heartless? "I'm sorry" is all I could say.

"No, it's okay. She was just a bitch"

"I don't understand how someone could be so heartless" I said truthfully.

"Well, Fitz kind of did the same thing to you. I mean the using you part" he whispered and took my hand.

"Well, they're in the past, and this" I pointed to us "is the present"

"And hopefully the future" Eli smirked. I smiled and nodded.

I leaned up and kissed him slowly. "Definitely" I whispered against his lips.

…

…

…

We walked out of the room and into the living room. Everyone was on the couch; Adam was sitting next to Fiona, who had her head in her hands. Drew was on the other side and he was slouched over while his leg was shaking rapidly. They all looked up at us.

"You guys okay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah" I looked over at Eli and he smiled. "Were good"

"Okay, well since it's Friday, you guys could spend the night here" Fiona suggested.

"Hold that thought" Eli said. I gave him a confused look and he brought me into the room again. He closed the door behind us and turned to me. "I was going to see if you wanted to spend the night at my house again" he asked.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny" he joked. "Seriously"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled and he smiled back. He pulled me in and gave me a quick kiss before he kissed my forehead.

We both walked out into the living room.

"So, are you guys staying?" Fiona asked.

"Actually I'm kidnaping her for the night" Eli said.

Everyone lifted their eyebrows and then nodded. I went back into the room and packed an overnight bag. Once I got it all together, Eli and I started to head out when Drew pulled me to the side.

I looked up at him curiously and he began speaking. "So you guys are good?"

"Yes, thanks to you" I smiled. He smiled in return and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, and if he ever hurts you, tell me okay." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay, but I don't think that will happen" we pulled out of the hug and he chuckled.

"Yeah I doubt it will also. He digs you like a shovel" he laughed.

"Okay so we went from the over protective Drew, to the perverted Drew. Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, I can't help who I am" he smirked.

"Whatever" I laughed. I turned back to everyone and waved. They smiled and waved as I exited the condo with Eli trailing behind.

We walked down the hallway and just before we went out the main doors, Eli pulled me back to him and turning me around before wrapping his arms around me. I was shocked. I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I almost lost you" He whispered in my ear. "I'm so, so, so sorry"

"It's okay. I should have told you sooner"

"No, I think it was better that you waited. If you told me earlier I think Fitz would be no more" he chuckled.

I laughed and we pulled out of our hug. He looked down at me and cupped my cheek. I smiled softly and leaned into his touch. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away, only to grab mine as we headed over to Morty.

**You guy's ready for some lemony goodness? ;) that will show up in the next chapter. I know, took me long enough eh? But I got it done now. Plus, it still has only been two weeks since they met. Oh well :P**

**Wow, two weeks and all of this drama? I didn't even expect me to come up with half the stuff I did. Oh well. **

**I was thinking of making a sequel. What do you guys think? This story still has quite a bit of chapters left but I love this story so much that I want to keep writing it :) tell me what you think :)**

**Review ! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: LEMON! :) But no sex. Sorry to disappoint. I also use the word cock. **

**That is all :)**

Clare's POV

We pulled up to Eli's house and quickly got out. We reached the door and Eli noticed the door was locked so he had to use his key. He unlocked the door and opened it before he walked in, with me following.

"Are you sure I am allowed spending so much time here?" I asked.

"My parents don't care. They would let you live here if you wanted" he shrugged and walked over to the kitchen and put his keys on the table. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" he came back over with 2 cans of coke and handed me one. I opened mine and took a chug. I was really thirsty for some reason.

"Well, it looks like my parents aren't going to be home for a while." He said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and he held up a note from the table. I mouthed an 'oh' and took another sip of my drink. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"By myself" I smirked. He frowned and nodded.

We both went upstairs and he got me a towel. I grabbed the towel and my bag and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and quickly peeled my clothes off before stepping in. The warm water against my skin felt amazing. I forgot how good shower's feel. I finished my shower and got out. I pulled out the new bra and panties I bought and quickly put them on. I got dressed in the rest of my PJ's which was a black tank top and pair of purple pants. I dried my hair a little with the towel.

I walked out of the bathroom, carrying the towel in one hand and my bag in the other. Once I walked into his room, I saw that he was on his computer; still in his daily clothes. I put my bag down by the door and placed the towel over it. I walked over behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey" he said as he turned to me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just checking facebook. Alli finally uploaded those pictures" he turned back to the screen.

He was right. There were at least 30 pictures in the album and I laughed as I remembered that day. He was going through all of the pictures and I would laugh at my crazy faces.

"Okay, which one do you like better? This one" he showed me the one where he was kissing my cheek, "Or this one" he then showed me the one that Alli took without us knowing. He had his hands on my hips and he was smiling down at me as I was looking at his necklace, with a smile on my face as well.

"That one" I chose the second one he showed me.

"Okay" he then started fooling around with the computer and before I knew it he had it set as his background.

He turned his chair around and faced me before he smiled up at me. I smirked and straddled him. He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my forehead against his, our noses brushing, and looked into his eyes.

"Who would have thought a fight would have brought us closer" he whispered.

"You know what Fiona told me?"

"Hmm?"

"She said, if Fitz didn't do what he did, I never would have ended up with you"

"And if Julia didn't do what she did, I never would have ended up with you." He smirked. "Remind me to thank her"

We both chuckled and stared into each other's eyes. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away and looked into his eyes while he looked intensely into mine. He immediately crashed his lips over mine, running his hand up my back, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands to under my thighs and picked me up, before bringing me to the bed. I pulled away from him before I crawled back so I was more in the middle of the bed and Eli climbed on top of me. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to me. I kissed him viciously and he did the same to me. His tongue darted in my mouth when I moaned and started playing with mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and lightly pulled on the strands. Eli groaned and I pulled away.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I asked.

"No" he shook his head. "It turned me on" he crashed his lips to mine and I ran my fingers through his hair again before lightly pulling. While we were kissing I started to take his tie off; once I was done I through it to the ground and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away for a brief moment before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. I sat up in front of him and ran my fingers over his highly visible abs. He flinched under my touch and I sat up on my knees before crashing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around me while lowering my down onto the bed slowly, holding us up with the other arm.

I moved us over so I was on top, straddling him. Eli was shocked but didn't object once my lips found his neck. I started placing open mouth kisses along his neck and he would occasionally moan when I hit that one spot. I found the spot that made him lose control and I lightly bit down on it. He groaned in pleasure and his hands started trailing up and down my body. One of his hands found the bottom of my shirt and he lifted it up before running his hand on my bare skin. God, the feel of his hand on my skin just turns me on more. I kissed my way back up to his lips and bit down on his bottom lip; not too hard but not too soft either. I lifted my head a little bit and stared down at him. His breathing was uneven and his breathtaking green eyes were glazed over and filled with lust and love. He swiftly flipped us over and he was now hovering over me. He ran his hands up my body, then my arms before intertwining his fingers with mine. He held both of my hands above my head and stared down at me.

"You have no idea what you do to me" Eli whispered huskily against my lips. He didn't waste any time in crashing his lips to mine. Our tongues started battling against each other while our lips moved in sync. He removed his hands from mine and cupped my cheek with one hand while the other roamed down my body. Eli pulled his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes; he tugged on my shirt and I nodded. I sat up a little, helping him remove my shirt.

"Is this what you bought today?" he asked pointing to my bra. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He leaned down and whispered, "Told you, you would look hot"

He moved up and captured my lips with his before pushing his hips to mine. I moaned and my back arched a little as I felt his arousal against my center. My back arched high enough for Eli to move his hands under my back and unclasp my bra before throwing it to the floor. Once it was removed, Eli just sort of stared at me.

"Stop staring" I told him before trying to cover myself.

"Sorry" he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I can't help it, you're just so beautiful" he moved my arms away from me, uncovering my breast. He came back up and kissed my lips before pushing his tongue through my lips and into my mouth. He moved his hands from my waist and started moving them up towards my breast. Once his hand was just under my left breast he separated his lips from mine.

"Can I touch you?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded and crashed my lips to his again. He slowly moved his hand up over my breast before kneading it softly. I felt my nipple harden under his touch; I moaned and my back arched, pushing me towards him, wanting to feel more. He moved his lips from mine to my jawline and then to my neck. My breathing hitched as he lightly bit the spot that made me go crazy.

"Eli" I breathed as my eyes slowly closed.

He moved his kissing down, getting closer to my breast. He kissed my collar bone before nibbling on it softly. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my chest before kissing my right breast.

"Ahh" I cried out as he flicked his tongue over my nipple. He started twirling his tongue around it before sucking and nibbling on it with his teeth softly. I moaned as he did this. His hand was playing with my neglected breast. He stopped what he was doing with my right breast and switched, doing the same treatment to the other.

By the time he was done I was already gasping for a breath and trembling in ecstasy. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and I pulled on his hair as his tongue dove in my mouth. We both moaned and his hand started moving down towards my pants. He started to slowly put his fingers behind the waistband before slightly pulling them down.

"Wait" I pulled my mouth away from his and he stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I don't… want to have… sex. Not yet" I moved my gaze away from his.

"It's okay." He smirked. "Can I pleasure you another way?" he asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, trying not to look nervous. To be honest I was extremely nervous. I have never done this with a guy. When Fitz and I had sex he wasn't gentle like Eli. He just did things his way so he could pleasure himself.

"I don't have to if you don't want to" he said. This is exactly what I mean; Eli cares about what I want.

"No, no. it's okay." I smiled and he nodded and kissed me slowly and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He started working on my pants again and slowly pulled them down. I lifted my hips so he could pull them down more.

I blushed as he stared at me and I turned my head. "You know this isn't fair"

"What isn't fair?" he asked.

"I'm in my underwear and you have your pants on still"

He smirked and got up, slowly removing his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I blushed as I saw his erection in his boxers. He came back up and kissed me as he ran his fingers over my whole through my panties. "Your so wet" he whispered against my lips. I blushed and turned my head to the side. "Can I remove them?" he whispered in my ear while running his fingers on the waistline of my panties. I nodded and he slowly pulled them down. Once they were on my ankles he positioned himself between my legs. He slowly started opening my legs and I watched through half lidded eyes as he started kissing his way down the middle of my chest and then onto my stomach. He dipped his tongue in my navel before kissing his way down further. My breathing hitched as he got closer and closer. He started kissing my inner thighs and kissed closer and closer to my center. He was teasing me!

"Eli, please… no teasing" I breathed.

I clenched the bed sheets and cried out as he stuck his tongue in and out of my hole. He moved his tongue fast and it sent waves of pleasure through my body. I bit my bottom lip trying to silence the moans as his tongue licked up and down, between my folds. I don't think Eli liked the fact that I tried to silence my moans because he soon started licking and sucking on my clit.

"Oh god!" I screamed as I breathed heavily. My back arched and I whimpered trying to hold another moan in. Eli moved his head back up and kissed me hungrily before pushing his finger inside me.

"Eli!" I screamed. I started whimpering as he moved his finger slowly. He started kissing my neck, occasionally switching to biting. He started moving his finger fast and I moaned, loud.

"Your so tight" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and moaned as he inserted another finger.

"E-Eli- Ah!" I grabbed on his hair and pulled. He groaned and kissed my lips hungrily. He moved his fingers faster and I couldn't keep the moan in any longer.

"Oh my… fuck… Eli!"

"Say my name again" he whispered in my ear as he moved his fingers faster.

"Eli" I breathed.

"Scream it" he demanded as he moved his fingers faster and harder, moving them deep inside me.

"Elijah!" I screamed as my head flew back and my back arched off the bed. He plunged his fingers in and out of me, fast and hard, occasionally moving over my g-spot. I moaned as he did this. He then started going faster and his head fell in the crook of my neck. I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to scream out loud. I felt a ball of pleasure form in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was soon going to cum. I bit my lip harder and closed my eyes.

"I want to hear you" I heard Eli say.

"Eli!.. I think I'm—Ahh!"

I felt that ball of pleasure explode and I breathed heavily. Eli moved his fingers slower and slower before pulling them out completely. I whimpered from the loss. I watched through half lidded eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. I blushed ten different shades of red and turned my head.

"You taste so good" he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I wouldn't… uh, know" I breathed out.

He smirked and crashed his lips over mine before plunging his tongue in my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled, knowing he liked it. He pulled away and lay down next to me. I was still breathing heavy and he turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was… amazing" I sat up and pulled my panties up. I lay back down next to him and smirked as I looked down at his erection. I rolled over so my upper body was on top of his. "Need some help with that?" I asked as I moved my hand closer to his erection.

"You don't have to" he said as he sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"But… what if I want to?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Only if you want to"

I nodded and kissed him while I pulled his boxers down, slowly. I blushed as I looked at his cock and he cleared his throat. "you really don't have to do this"

I smirked and held my finger to my lips, telling him to shut up. He closed his mouth and I looked back at his cock before wrapping my hand around the base and slowly started pumping my fist. Eli moaned and breathed out. I moved my hand faster and looked up at him, noticing his eyes close and his lips parted as he started breathing heavily. I took this as a sign that he liked it and kept doing what I was doing.

"Faster" he whispered.

I complied and moved my fist faster than before. His breathing picked up and his head tilted back. A burst of confidence went through my body and I dipped down and gave a slow lick over the top. I watched his head shot up and he looked at me through his half lidded green eyes, filled with lust and amazement.

"Fuck Clare" he breathed as he clenched the bed sheets. I loved the way that sounded and I wanted to hear more so I wrapped my lips around the top and stroked what wasn't in my mouth. He moaned, loud and I mentally smiled. I gave a slow hard suck, grazing my teeth along the underside of his dick.

"Clare, I think I'm going to—

I removed my lips and pumped my fist faster and harder until he came in my hand. He sighed heavily and looked up at me. I shrugged and licked my hand clean. Eli sat up and pulled me on him before kissing me. I returned the kiss and he nibbled on my bottom lip before we parted.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asked.

"No why? Was I bad?"

"No" he said quickly. "That was… fucking amazing."

I smiled and pulled the covers over us before laying my head on Eli's chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my closer to him. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back and kissed his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that for a while.

I was almost asleep until…

"Eli, were home" CeCe yelled up from downstairs.

My eyes shot open and I looked up at Eli, who looked at me. We both started laughing and then we got up to get dressed. He put his PJ's on and I pulled mine back on. As soon as we both got dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Eli yelled out.

CeCe opened the door and looked shocked as she saw me, but soon smiled at me. I smiled in return and she looked over at Eli. "Is she staying another night?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, just make sure to put a sock on your door" she smirked.

Eli lifted his hand and smacked it to his forehead. CeCe laughed before she spoke to me.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" she smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Thank you, I won't"

She smiled and was just about to leave before she walked in the room again. "I almost forgot why I came up here." She chuckled to herself, "There's a burger and fries downstairs. I would have gotten Clare something but I didn't know she would be staying"

"No it's okay, I' not that hungry anyways" I told her. She nodded and left.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into laughter and lay on the bed before digging my head into the pillow as I laughed my head off. I would never have expected my boyfriend's parents tell him to put a sock on the door because I was over.

"Come on, it's not that funny" Eli said as he sat down next to me. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Not that funny? Your mom just told us we could do whatever we wanted as long as there's a sock on the door."

"Hey, I warned you about them being a little weird." He held a finger up to me.

"No, you said they were different"

"Whatever, same thing." He chuckled.

I finally calmed down and sat up. He decided he was hungry so we went downstairs. CeCe and Bullfrog decided to go to bed, since Bullfrog had to wake up early tomorrow, so it was just Eli and I again. Eli heated up the burger and fries and I sat down at the kitchen table. Eli was soon sitting in front of me and stuffing his face. I laughed at him and then moved my gaze to the table top. I started drawing random designs on it with my finger.

"Do you want anything?" Eli asked.

"Nope, I'm good"

He nodded and went back to eating. After he was done he put the plate in the sink and sat at the table with me again. I didn't even notice he was staring at me, since I was drawing on the table top with my finger. I started humming a random tune. I don't even know why, I have never heard this tune before but it just came to me. I sighed as I stopped humming it.

"That's nice" Eli said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after midnight" he answered. I nodded and sighed. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I smiled sheepishly at him and nodded. He smirked and got up. I got up also but before I could take a step, he picked me up bridal style and started walking to the stairs.

"Eli, what are you doing?"

"Well, you looked tired, so I decided to carry you, but if you'd rather walk" he started putting me down.

"No, no" I grabbed onto him. "I'm fine up here" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smirked and made his way upstairs.

Once we entered his room he closed the door with his foot and walked over to the bed before sitting me down. Once he set me down, he walked over and turned the light off before climbing in bed with me. We climbed under the covers and he pulled me to him. I smiled and rested my head between his shoulder and neck. He had his arm wrapped around me while his fingers ran through my hair. I looked up at him and I could faintly see him looking up at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought, and he looked confused a little.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"What?" he looked down at me. "Uh" he paused and looked back at the ceiling. "Two weeks" he said.

"What?" I asked as I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Two weeks is all it took for me to fall in love with you" he shyly glanced down at me and I smiled up at him.

"I'm just that awesome" I said smugly while I flipped my hair the best I could since I was lying down.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Really? You choose now to get all sarcastic?"

"What can I say? It's who I am" I laughed to myself.

"Fine then." He smirked and unwrapped his arm from me before turning on his side, making his back face me.

I sighed and moved up a little before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "For the record, two weeks is all it took for me to realize that I can't live without you. If that's not me falling in love with you then I don't know what it is"

I turned away from him and lay on my side so my back was facing him. I felt him move and soon his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and grabbed his hand before intertwining our fingers.

"That's better" he whispered in my ear. I could just see that stupid, yet very attractive, smirk plastered on his lips. I turned my head so I could see him better and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and turned my head again so I would be facing the wall. It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep.

**Okay, I am sorry if this sucked ! I know it did and I am sorry. But I still hoped you liked it :)**

**Review please ! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the 4****th**** chapter I have uploaded in like 5 minutes! haha, oh well. You guys deserve it since I was M.I.A for about 2 weeks. Sorry about that and I don't know when I will be updating again. :(**

**Maybe tomorrow ! :) I am staying at my friends so I can update tomorrow :)**

Clare's POV

It's been a month and two weeks since Eli and I began dating. But who's counting right?

Prom was getting closer; there were posters all around school and everywhere you go in the school there would be someone talking about it. Prom is on Friday and it is Wednesday right now. Drew asked Alli by putting flowers in her locker with a note that said 'Prom?'. Adam asked Fiona by leaving a box with a necklace in it, on her doorstep with a note that said 'Will you do this honours of going to Prom with me?'. I was so happy for them. But Eli hasn't asked me. I didn't know if it was because he thought I wouldn't want to go because of last year or if it was just because he didn't want to go. Either way it still hurt a little. I tried not to show that it got to me but if he was going to ask me, I needed to know before Prom so I could get my dress.

I was sitting in English right now, the last period of the day. There was about five minutes till the end of class and that's when Holly J and Sav walked in carrying roses. Getting roses for your date is what we do for Prom. It's weird since we do the same thing for Valentines day.

"Okay class, Sav and Holly J will be handing out the roses now." Mrs. Dawes announced. I don't know why since we can see that.

They both started walking around the class and handing Rosses to people. Sav came over to me and placed a rose on my desk. I glanced up at Eli and he was smiling at me. I smiled in return and tried to pick it up but Sav placed another rose on my desk. Then another and then another. I pinned my eyebrows in confusion and looked up at him.

"Uh, there must be a mistake" I said.

"Nope, those are all yours" he smiled and walked away.

I looked up at Eli and he was just as confused as I was. I picked up the first one.

_Clare,  
Thanks for being such a great friend :)  
Love,  
Alli and Fiona_

I smiled and put that one down. I picked up the next one.

_Clare,  
Just wanted to say you're an amazing person and friend. I don't know what I would do without you.  
Love,  
Adam  
P.S. Drew thinks I said this is from him also but it's really from me :) he's just too cheap to get you one._

I chuckled and put that one down. I picked up the next one.

_Clare,  
How cliché is it that I'm sending you a rose? Anyways, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the auditorium after school.  
Love,  
Eli_

I pinned my eyebrows together with a smile on my face as I looked up at Eli. He just smirked and then eyed the other rose. I put Eli's rose down and picked up the last one.

_Clare,  
So it's been a year. I wonder if history will repeat itself.  
See you at Prom.  
-Fitz_

My eyes widened and I gripped the rose. I didn't even realize that I pricked my finger on a thorn or that there was blood dripping down my finger.

"Clare?" I looked up and saw Eli eyeing me with a worried expression. I sighed and handed him the rose. He read it and his face expression instantly changed to anger. He broke the rose and got up before throwing it in the garbage. Once he sat back down he looked over at me and his expression softened.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not going to let him ruin the surprise I got for you" he smirked.

I pinned my eyebrows together and gave him a questioning look. "What surprise?"

BRING!

The bell rang and he got up. "You'll just have to meet me in the auditorium" he smirked and walked out of the classroom.

I pinned my eyebrows together as I thought about why he would want me to meet him there. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking to my locker. Once I got there I twisted the combination in and opened it. A piece of paper fell out of my locker and I through my books in it before I picked up the note. I opened it and it read: _Once you get in the auditorium, follow the rose pedals._

Rose pedals? What is he talking about? I closed my locker and when I turned around I noticed the hallway was empty. I shrugged and went to the auditorium. I opened the doors and walked inside; and sure enough there were rose pedals on the ground in a path leading to the stairs that lead up to the stage. I slowly followed the rose pedals up the stairs and onto the stage. Once I got to the end of the path, I was standing in the middle of the stage. I looked down and there was another note. I picked it up and it read: _Good job, now, look out into the audience._

I pinned my eyebrows together and looked in front of me. I couldn't see anything because it was black. All of a sudden there was a spot light. My gaze followed it and it landed on someone sitting in the middle of the empty audience. It was Eli. He smiled at me and then lifted a sign that read 'Prom?' with a smiley face at the end. I chuckled and bowed my head. I looked back up at him and then bit my bottom lip. I tilted my head side to side, pretending to think about it before I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled back and then flipped the sign around. It had 'Hold that thought' written and then he put the sign down before getting up and making his way towards me.

I walked to the front of the stage and sat down so my feet were dangling off the edge. Eli was soon standing in front of me with that smirk of his plastered on his face. He spread my legs and stood between them before wrapping his arms around my waist. I just sat there with my arms crossed under my chest.

"Did you like the surprise?" he asked nervously. I just smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You made me think you didn't want to go to prom with me."

"How?"

"Well let's see. You never mentioned it at all and you waited till last minute to ask. You know how hard it is going to be for me to find a nice dress now?" I know I sounded like a… well Fiona and Alli, but I want this Prom to be special.

"Hey, do you know how long it took for me to plan this? I had a whole bunch of other ideas and it took a while for me to choose one" he defended. "Besides, I needed a little help" just as he finished this, Sav walked out from the control panel area.

"Yeah, this bozo had no idea of what to do. But thanks to my awesome connections I got permission to use this room." Sav smirked.

"Awesome connections huh? You mean how your student council president, so you just used some lame excuse of how you're using this for a 'meeting' kind of connections?" Eli stated.

"Don't get cocky with me, I helped you with this, you should be thanking me" Sav snarled.

"Fine, thank you" Eli smirked.

"That's more like it. Now, I don't want to be here while you guys start swapping spit so, peace" Sav then walked out the door.

I turned to Eli who had his eyebrows raised as he was smirking at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He lifted me off of the ledge of the stage and placed me down so I was standing. He held onto me still and rubbed my back.

I then started thinking about the rose Fitz gave me. The smile that was on my face was instantly gone. He said he would see me at Prom. And what was the 'history repeating itself' thing about? Is he going to try and rape me? Will he try and get to Eli? All these questions were running through my head. I dint even notice Eli and I had stopped hugging or that he was just staring at me.

"Clare?"

I finally came back to reality and looked at Eli. "What? Oh uh, sorry"

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I sighed, "The rose Fitz gave me" I looked up at him and he looked angry. "Eli what if he tries something at Prom?"

"He won't, I'll make sure of that"

"Eli, don't go looking for trouble. The last thing I need is to have another Prom night ruined by Fitz" I stepped closer to him.

He sighed, "Your right."

"Aren't I always?" I said smugly.

He just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before kissing my temple. We then made our way out of the school.

…

…

…

Alli, Fiona and I were out dress shopping for prom. They already had their dresses but they wanted to help me find mine. Alli's dress was a short bright pink strapless dress with a bow on the side. Fiona's was a light blue dress that reached about mid-thigh and it hugged her curves perfectly. It was a little poofy at the bottom.

We went to at least five stores before we ended up in the one we are in now, which would be Eclipse. Alli and Fiona would show me a dress once in a while but it never felt like the one. The only thing that I got was a new wrist band so it would cover my scars.

Then, I saw it. It was in the back in the far left corner. I pulled it out and stared at it in awe. I quickly ran to the dressing room and tried it on. Once it was on I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a dark purple dress that went straight down. It was strapless and it ended about mid-thigh. It had sparkles placed in random spots; normally I wouldn't go for the sparkly dresses but I made an exception for this one. It fit perfectly and it hugged my curves perfectly.

"That is SO the dress!" Alli said.

"Clare! You have to get that, it looks amazing on you!" Fiona said happily.

I checked the tag and frowned. "This is the dress but I can't afford it"

"No worries, I'll pay for it" Fiona said in the 'it's no big deal' tone.

"No Fi, I can't let you do that"

"Of course you can. Think of it as an early birthday present" she smiled.

"Fiona, you can't-

"But I can, and I will. End of discussion." She then pushed me back into the dressing room so I could change.

Once I was done changing I came back out and Fiona grabbed the dress before walking over and paying for it. I really didn't want her to buy it but she insisted. She smiled at me as she handed me the bag and we all walked out of the store.

…

…

…

"So did you find the perfect dress?" Eli asked on the other line of the phone.

"Actually, yes" I smirked, even though he can't see me.

"Really? What does it look like?"

"I'm not telling you" I said as I sat down on my bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Why not? What if we don't match?"

I laughed, "How could we not match when the only thing you have is black?"

There was a pause on the other line. "Touché" he said after a few moments of silence.

We both laughed. Then Fiona walked in. she glared at me and I gave her a questioning look. She picked up a pillow and then threw it at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Could you get off the phone so I could get some sleep? I can't sleep when you and Eli are all lovey dovey all night long." She groaned. I glanced at the time and it read 12:04am. How did it get late so fast?

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"I'm getting off soon Fi" she sighed and left. I sighed and replied to Eli, "Fiona wants me to get off the phone"

"See, this is why you should come over to my house" I could see that smirk plastered on his face.

"Not that I don't like spending the night with you but, I've spent the past week at your house. If we spend too much time together, were going to get sick of each other"

He sighed, "I guess your right. But will you at least spend prom night here?" I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Well, uh…" I wasn't sure if I should spend prom night with him. I might break down if something reminds me of what happened last year.

"Oh, never mind. You don't have to" I knew he remembered about last year and he knew I needed time. But I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I started thinking. Why should I let my prom night with Eli get ruined by Fitz. I'm not with Fitz anymore, I am with Eli and I know he would do anything to make me forget what happened last year. I knew Eli would try and make this prom the bet night of my life; I smiled as I thought he might actually pull it off.

"You know what? Why should I let something that happened in the past ruin my prom night with you?" I was really asking myself this instead of Eli.

"So this means…?"

"I'm staying with you on prom night" I smiled.

"Yes! I mean, uh, cool." He cleared his throat. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "And we don't have to do anything; we can just watch a movie or something"

I smiled. He is so sweet and he cares for my feelings. I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh I know" I could just see that smirk on his lips.

"Oh, wow, you really know how to sweet talk" I joked. I heard him chuckle. "Well I have to go before Fiona comes in here and shoots me."

"She wouldn't shoot you"

"Yes she would. When she's tired she'll do whatever it takes. I mean she'll probably feel bad about it later but she would still do anything to get her rest" I laughed to myself.

"Okay, goodnight. I love you" he said sweetly.

"Night, love you too" I smiled.

"On two" he paused. "One"

"Two" I said.

"Bye, love you" we both said and we hung up.

It's this little thing we came up with. One night we were arguing on who would hang up first so we decided we would do it together. He remembered when I said 'on the count of two' when we were at the cabin and he said we should do that. Ever since then we never end a call without doing that. Sounds really weird but it makes my night.

I put my phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers over me before closing my eyes and going into a peaceful sleep.

**Well, I hope you like these 4 chapters :) Sorry if there was nay mistakes, but I'm only human :)**

**Let's just say, prom will be a night to remember :) I'm not really sure if it will be intense but there will be some drama. :)**

**OH! Check out my new story called 'He said, She said' :)**

**Please leave a review because they make my life :) love you guys ! **

**Xoxo **

**Oh, I might be updating tomorrow! :) I don't know why I;m saying probably because I will. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**SORRY FOR MY ABSNESE. BUT HERE IS PROM! :) **

**I'm not ure if it's as drama filled as you wanted but it's just how it came out. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Clare's POV

Prom, the one night where you can dress up in a classy way, with your hair curled, and a gorgeous dress that flows just right when you dance with that one special person. The night where you can go out and have a good time with your friends and just let loose without a worry; the one night where everything is supposed to be perfect.

I sighed as I slouched down in my seat, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Prom was in a few hours and everyone was gushing about how they have the perfect dress and what not. So why was I so down? Oh yeah, that's right, I lost my virginity to the one guy I despise exactly one year ago.

Come on Clare, get a hold of yourself. It was a year ago and you have someone better. I smiled faintly as Eli crossed my mind. Everything about him just makes my head spin and my stomach flip, but in a good way of course. He's just so exhilarating and exciting. He brings out the best of me and he knows how to make me feel wanted. His stupid witty sarcastic comments are annoying, but they're what keep me alive. His eyes, oh his eyes, just the way he looks at me with them makes me melt. It's like he can see right through me and into my heart. They're just so breathtaking; they're what keeps me going.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, signalling lunch. I jumped up and ran out of the classroom and to my locker. I quickly shoved my books in my locker and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I turned around to have those gorgeous green eyes staring at me. I placed my hand on my chest and sighed.

"Boo?" Eli said.

"What are doing sneaking up on my like that?"

"Hi Eli, how are you, fine Clare, thanks for asking" he smirked. God, that smirk. Sometimes I just want to slap it off his face and other times I adore it.

"Hi" I smiled as I gave in.

He smiled. His smile; the thing he only does for me. I adore that smile so much. If I could sit and stare at it all day long, I would. I was so caught up in gushing over his smile that I didn't realize we had gone outside and we were now sitting at a picnic table with Alli and Drew.

"Clare!" Alli yelled as she clapped her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I jumped and came back to reality.

"You keep zoning out" Eli said.

"Yeah, if we were having a zombie contest, you'd win brains down" Drew said while chuckling. "Get it?" he asked us. We all just stared at him.

"It's a good thing your cute" Alli said while resting a hand on his shoulder. I just nodded in agreement. Drew just frowned.

"So Clare, are we going to Fiona's to get ready?" Alli asked.

I was about to answer but I was interrupted by Sav.

"Claaaaaaaaaare" he yelled as he ran up to us.

"Saaaaaaav" I said back.

"No time for games. You can sing right?" he asked.

"Uh…" I didn't want to answer.

"Never mind, I know you can, I've heard you in Alli's room plenty of times." He took a breath. "Would you sing at Prom?"

"Uh… I don't know" I trailed off.

"Pleeeaaasse" he pleaded. "Just one song"

I looked at Alli who was smiling big and nodding like a bobble head. I looked at Drew who was off in his own little world and then at Eli, who smiled at me and nodded.

I sighed. "I guess." Sav started jumping up and down. "But only ONE song"

"Yes! Thank you!" he threw his fist in the air. "Oh, by the way, I will be playing the guitar so it won't be totally awkward. And we need to start practice like right now."

I didn't even have time to object before he pulled me away.

Eli's POV

Sav just pulled Clare from the table and into the school. I sighed and looked at Alli who was smiling and then at Drew who was in his own little world. I swear that dude has a brain the size of a peanut.

So Clare is going to be singing a song at Prom? That should be interesting. She has a really amazing voice and I think this could do her some good. She has been kind of down lately. I wouldn't blame her; I mean this is the anniversary of when Fitz… oh I can't even say it. I shuddered as I thought about it. Just thinking about what he did to her makes my blood boil. I just want to go after him and just beat the living hell out of him. But I know I can't. If I do, I would probably end up murdering him and then get sent to jail. Then I would never be able to see Clare's beautiful face again.

I can't believe I'm going to Prom. Man has Clare ever changed me. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead at prom, unless it was a zombie prom, then I would literally be coughed dead at prom. I chuckled to myself and then realized how much of a lame joke that was. Man I think I'm spending too much time around Drew.

"So Eli" Alli said, breaking me from my thoughts. "Did you get Clare anything?" she asked.

"I didn't know I was supposed to get her something" okay so I sort of lied. It sounds like I didn't have anything for her, when really I did. I just didn't want to tell Alli, who can't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"You don't have to but it's really sweet if you do" I just nodded. "Well just so you know, her favourite colours are black and purple."

I chuckled and said, "I know" as I remembered her black lace bra and panties with the little purple bow she bought just for me. Alli looked at me weirdly and I cleared my throat.

The rest of lunch was silent. Would is sound weird if I said I feel kind of lost without Clare by my side? The bell rang and I mentally sighed in relief. I got up and quickly walked inside, down the hallway and to Clare's locker. She was already there so I just walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I took in her vanilla scent and I smiled. I loved the way she smells. She turned her head to me and smiled before kissing my cheek. But that wasn't good enough so I turned her head and crashed my lips to hers. She was shocked at first but smiled and then kissed me back. We pulled apart and she smiled.

"Nice to see you too" she smirked. I laughed and kissed her head.

"See you after school" I was about to walk away but she pulled me back.

"Actually you won't. I have to practice for the song after school, then I have to go get ready for prom" she paused. "But then you can see me" she smiled.

I nodded and she gave me a peck before I walked off and got my books before going to my next class.

…

…

…

Clare's POV

School had just ended and I was on my way to the music room so we could practice the song some more. To be honest, I love the song. The song somewhat reminds me of Eli. I entered the music room to be greeted by Sav and Drew. I didn't know Drew was going to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Drew.

"Well, Sav said he needed a drummer so I offered to help" he smiled. I nodded; Drew is a really good drummer.

We then began rehearsing.

…

…

…

"How do I look?" Fiona asked as she walked out of the bathroom and entered the room we were all getting ready in.

"Fiona! You look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"What she said!" Alli said as we both had our mouths in the shape of an 'O'.

"You think Adam will like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I bet when he sees you he will want to jump you." Alli said.

"Want to? I think he will jump you and take you right then and there" I smirked.

"Uh, there's something I want to tell you guys" Fiona said sitting on the bed. Alli and I turned to her and she began speaking again. "I think tonight is _the_ night" she blushed.

Alli's and my jaw's dropped. I swear I heard a thud from them hitting the floor.

"Are you serious?" I asked smiling. She nodded. Alli and I looked at each other and then back to Fiona. We both squealed in happiness and Fiona laughed.

We all finished getting ready. Alli had her hair half up and half down. The hair that was down was curled in loose curls while the top was put up. Her make-up was big and bold as always, but only Alli could pull it off. She had a light pink eye shadow with a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara. Fiona's hair was straight with her bangs pulled back and clipped. Her make-up was simple. She had a light blue eye shadow with a thin layer of black eyeliner and mascara. My hair was in loose curls with one braid on each side of my head. The braids were pulled back and clipped in the back. My make-up was a smoky purple kind of eye shadow. I had a thin layer of eyeliner on and mascara.

We all looked in the mirror and smiled at ourselves. We had to admit we looked hot. We all smiled and then headed out the door.

…

…

…

We pulled up to the school and I could faintly hear the music. We all got out and I quickly put my bag in Morty before we walked up the front steps and into the school. As we walked down the hallway, Alli and Fiona went into the gym to meet with their guys. I was supposed to meet Eli at his locker.

I walked down the hallway and saw Eli at his locker, but with his back turned to me slightly. I slowly walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Uh, Hayley Williams?" I knew what he was doing; I did this to him so he's getting me back.

"Nope"

"Katy Perry?"

"No"

"Taylor Swift?"

"You know who Taylor Swift is?" I asked trying to hold back laughter.

"No comment" He said with no emotion. I laughed and removed my hands from his eyes.

He turned around and his smile dropped when he saw me. But it was in a good way. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He eyed me up and down and then looked me in the eyes.

"Wow, you look… wow" he was still in shock.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

He swiftly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him so our faces were barely touching. "Definitely" he whispered and then crashed his lips over mine. I mentally smiled and kissed him with as much passion as he kissed me with. We pulled away and he smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You look pretty hot too" I smirked as I eyed his attire. He wore black dress pants and a black button down shirt along with a tie. I wouldn't expect anything more from him. His look makes him even better. Without it, he just wouldn't be Eli.

"Oh, I have something for you" he turned around and got something out of his locker. When he turned back to me he was holding a corsage. I smiled and he put it on my wrist. "CeCe made me get it" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

I smiled even more and gave him another sweet kiss. We pulled away and he smirked.

"If I said it was my idea, would I get another kiss?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head, but gave him a kiss anyway. He smirked and closed his locker before taking my hand and leading the way to the gym.

Once we got inside I was amazed. There were lights flashing and the music was blasting. There were a lot of people dancing but some were just mingling. There was a stage that was not being used right now, and the DJ table was on the right side of it. The snack table was on the side wall; there were picnic tables on the other side of the gym so people could just sit and eat.

Eli pulled me over to the snack table where Fiona and Adam were. Adam was smiling like a fool and Fiona was blushing. Adam was wearing black dress pants also with a blue button down shirt.

"Did Adam jump you?" I asked Fiona. She just blushed and Adam smirked.

Eli stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my hands over his and intertwined our fingers. Soon Alli and Drew joined us. Drew was wearing black dress pants with a black button down shirt and a red vest over it, along with a tie.

"So, how are we going to start this night?" Adam yelled over the music.

The song 'Last Friday night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry' came on and Alli, Fiona and my eyes widened. This is our song and we always dance to it. Alli jumped and squealed and Fiona smiled like an idiot. I turned to Eli. "I'll be right back" I said in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Alli and Fiona grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor. We immediately started dancing and grinding. We threw our hands in the air and sang along with the lyrics. We were laughing our heads off at the lame dance moves we had done. Soon the guys came up to us and started dancing also. Drew was dancing like a maniac and I couldn't help but laugh. Adam didn't really know what to do so Fiona had to show him how to grind. I thought it was cute. Eli came behind me and we started grinding. He held on to my hips and I moved mine to fit his rhythm perfectly. I slid my hands up and ran them through his hair. I turned around and we kept grinding, front to front. He smirked at me and I flashed a flirty smile. He chuckled and kissed me.

The song ended and we started heading over to a table. We all sat down; Alli and Drew on one side, Fiona and Adam on the other, so I sat down on the end, sort of. Eli came over and he told me to move up closer to the table. I did and he sat behind me. I laughed and he pulled me into his lap.

The song 'Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye' came on and I smiled. I love this song. I started singing the lyrics and turned to Eli. He just smiled at me. I started singing the chorus to him and he smiled even wider, showing teeth. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear; "I know this is really cliché but we should make this our song" he pulled away and looked into my eyes. I smiled and nodded before kissing him softly. We pulled away and he tightened his grip on me. I smiled and leaned into him.

The song ended and the music was cut off. Everyone shouted 'hey!' or they just groaned.

"Alright everyone" it was Sav. "We have a live performance here tonight, please welcome Clare Edwards"

To my surprise everyone clapped, pretty loud actually. Eli turned to me and kissed my temple before whispering, "Go kick some ass" I laughed and blushed as I climbed off of Eli and walked onto the stage. Drew followed and he sat behind his drum set. We all got ready and they started playing. Sav was playing a cool tune with his guitar and Drew began playing the drums when I began singing.

To my surprise everyone was rocking out with us. They had their hands in the air and they were jumping around and dancing. I started feeling more confident so I started rocking out more.

We finished the song and everyone was screaming 'Whooooaa!' or 'Yeah!' as they were clapping. I smiled and walked off the stage. I ran to Eli who was waiting for me and I jumped in his arms. He laughed and caught me before spinning me around. As he put me down I gave him a peck and smiled.

"You were amazing up there" he said. I smiled and thanked him.

I don't know why but I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so happy that I got to do that. I was also ecstatic that I was here with Eli.

"Someone's happy" I heard Eli say. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm just glad to be here with you" I paused as I processed what I just said. "Wow that was lame" I laughed at myself.

"Nah, it was cute" he kissed my cheek. "Are you still spending the night?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

He smiled and then laughed. "I told CeCe and Bullfrog and they decided to leave the house to us for the night. I told them nothing was going to happen but they didn't believe me." he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay, now we can relax without having your mom yell 'put a sock on your door'" I did my best CeCe voice but it didn't work. He laughed and nodded.

"Come on, I have something for you"

"First the rose pedals, then the corsage and now another surprise? Wow, big night" I joked. He rolled his eyes and then took my hand. I intertwined our fingers and followed him out of the gym.

Once we got outside of the gym he didn't stop, he just kept on walking until we got outside. Once we were outside he turned to me and held onto my hand still. He looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"So we have only been going out for a month and two weeks and I already love you. Well, I fell in love with you the first two weeks we were together, but I just wanted to prove it" He reached into his pocket and then started speaking again. "You have turned my life around. If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be in my life. You helped me through my darkest moments and your still here and I am so thankful I am for that. Words can never explain how much I love you so I just want to prove it to you."

He pulled out a little black box and opened it up to me. I gasped; there was a ring inside. It had a purple diamond in the middle with small white diamonds on each side of it. It was simple but amazing. I couldn't believe he got this for me.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me" he said.

I giggled.

"Eli, you don't have to prove anything" I said looking up at him.

"You know I was kind of hoping for 'thank you and I love you too'" he joked.

I smiled. "Thank you, I love you too"

I slowly took the box in my hand and pulled the ring out. I examined it; it was just so breathtaking. That's when I noticed something was engraved in it. It was a T, L and an A all attached together. I looked up at him.

"What's T, L, A?"

"Uh, True Love Always" he said shyly. I think he even blushed.

"Eli's its beautiful" I whispered.

"Just like you" he said smoothly.

I smiled up at him and jumped into his arms. He laughed and caught me, as always. I kissed his cheek repeatedly and wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"So I take it you like it?"

"Like it? I freaking love it" I exclaimed, still holding onto him.

"Good" he said happily.

I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. I still had my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. I rested my forehead against his and smiled.

"I love you, more than anything. Don't ever forget that" I whispered.

He smiled and pulled away from me. He took my hand and the ring and placed the ring on my middle finger of my right hand. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He pulled me closer to him and cupped my cheek with one hand as he kissed me back with as much passion, maybe more if it were possible.

We pulled apart and decided to go back inside. Once we got to the gym, a slow song with a little bit of a beat started to play. Eli smiled and brought me to the dance floor. The song 'Beside you by Mariana's Trench' was playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed to the music as we stared into each other's eyes. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. This was officially the best night ever.

Or so I thought.

The song ended and we went to the snack table again. We were just talking when the last person I wanted to see showed up.

"Hey Clare" I looked behind Eli and saw Fitz. I immediately felt anger. He can't ruin this night also.

Eli turned around and glared at Fitz. He started clenching his fists and his knuckles turned white. I grabbed one of his hands and made him loosen his grip so I could hold his hand. I pulled him backwards a little.

"Did you get my rose?" Fitz asked, smirking.

"Yes. If you want it back go look in the trash" I felt proud as I said that. Fitz didn't look too happy though.

"So what do you say? Is history going to repeat itself?" he smirked. I glared at him and Eli's grip tightened on my hand.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Eli asked, trying to be calm.

"You are. If you didn't come in the picture I would be fucking her right now" Fitz smirked even more.

My eyes widened and before I could process what he just said, Eli's fist came in contact with Fitz's jaw. Fitz stumbled back.

"Don't you ever fucking to about her like that again" Eli growled as he started pounding on Fitz's face.

Alli, Drew, Adam and Fiona were now over by us. Drew pulled Eli off of Fitz and stood by Eli as Fitz got up. Fitz tried to through a punch at Eli but Drew stopped it and pushed him back. I pulled on Eli's arm and turned him to face me. His eyes were dark and he was clenching his jaw.

"He's not worth it" I said as I cupped his face and looked into his eyes. His face softened and his eyes soon became their normal gorgeous green. He sighed and nodded. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"What's going on here?" It was Principle Simpson.

"Eli and I were just talking and then Fitz came and started talking to me. He started saying that if it weren't for Eli, he would be doing inappropriate things to me. Eli got mad and punched him, defending me." I whispered only so Principle Simpson could hear. He nodded and glared at Fitz.

"You guys can go home" he said to us. "But you and I need to have a little chat" he said to Fitz.

I pulled on Eli's hand and dragged him out of the school gym and outside. Alli, Drew, Adam and Fiona followed and soon we were all outside.

"The nerve of that guy" Eli growled as he kicked the wall. I walked over to him and made him sit down. I sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder while my other hand held his.

"It's okay, please calm down" I whispered. Drew was pacing back and forth and he snapped his head towards me as I said that.

"No offence Clare, but you can't tell him to calm down. Did you not hear what he said?" Drew's tone was kind of harsh. I stood up and looked at him.

"I heard him Drew. But you guys can't keep getting into fights with him" I said calmly.

"He deserves to get beaten. He's a jerk!"

"You think I don't know that!" I was now yelling. I got up and stared at Drew. "I'm the one that has to live with the memories of that… stupid night!" I shook my head in disappointment of myself. "I'm the one that actually had to deal with his crap!" with every sentence I took a step forward. "I'm the one that's trying to be strong when all of you guys are losing it! When really, I'm breaking inside; do you have any idea how I'm feeling? No, because you're too stubborn to notice the damage that asshole has done to me!" I had tears streaming down my face as I was yelling.

Drew, Alli, Adam and Fiona were all looking at me with shock and confusion. I couldn't see Eli's reaction, since he was behind me, but I know it was the same. I have never really broken down like that nor have I ever yelled at him. I took a deep breath and stepped back. Getting that off my chest felt amazing. I never knew I felt that way but it was good to get it out.

"Clare" Drew whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked" I said with no emotion.

He sighed and looked down. Fiona came up to me and pulled me into a hug and I hesitantly hugged her back. Soon, Alli and Adam joined and wrapped their arms around me also. Then it was Drew. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled out of it.

"The next time you feel like this, please tell us" Fiona whispered. I nodded and mumbled an 'okay'.

Everyone backed up a little and I turned to Eli. He was now standing, with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at me and I was staring at him. We just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds.

"I think we should go home" I heard Adam say. I didn't move my gaze away from Eli and he didn't move his away from me. I heard everyone mumble a 'bye' and then I heard footsteps, getting fainter with every second, until I couldn't hear them anymore.

We didn't move a muscle, we didn't speak; we just stood there. The silence was getting to me and I just wanted to scream while I ripped the hairs out of my head. Fitz made my life a living hell. He made me trust him; he made me believe that he really loved me. Also he took the one thing I should have saved. The worst part is, he only wanted it so he could win a bet. I wanted to run in the school, find Fitz and kill him. But not before telling me he will never, ever have that control over me again.

**The song Clare sang was Hummingbird heartbeat by Katy Perry. So just imagine her singing it haha. . :)**

**So, how was it? was it as bad as I thought it was? I felt like I kind of just dragged the night along but oh well. **

**Please leave a review and tell me! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for my absence.**

**On with the story.**

Clare's POV

"I'm sorry" I finally spoke. Eli pulled his hands out of his pocket and walked closer to me. I met him half way and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. I started crying again and I dug my head into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" he whispered to me.

"I don't know, I'm just… sorry"

"Well don't be. You did nothing wrong. As much as it pains me to say this, but you loved him and he played you" I could hear the pain in Eli's voice. But that's when I realized; if the way I feel about Eli is love, then there is no way I loved Fitz.

I pulled away and looked up at Eli.

"No, I didn't love him." Eli pinned his eyebrows together in confusion. "If love is how I feel about you, then there is no way I loved Fitz."

Eli sighed in relief and smiled a little. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "And if anyone should be sorry, it should be me"

"What? Why?"

"Because, this night should have been amazing, but me being me, had to make it the exact opposite" he sighed.

"Don't say that. If anything you made this one of the best nights of my life. Fitz is the one who ruined the end, but I'm not going to let him get to me anymore"

He smiled and nodded before giving me a sweet kiss. I smiled as we pulled away and said, "Come on, let's go"

He nodded and took my hand before walking to Morty. That's when I noticed a dark figure standing next to Morty. As we got closer I noticed it was Fitz.

I stepped in front of Eli and said, "You should stay here" I pushed him back a little. He was about to protest but I glared at him and he sighed and nodded.

I walked over to Fitz.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You" he replied.

I fake laughed, making it noticeable that it was fake. "Bull shit."

"It's true" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really. Because when I actually gave myself to you, you just used me and then ignored me for a stupid bet." I spat. "Yeah, that's romantic" I said sarcastically.

"I know I was jerk but I really do want you back" for a moment I almost believed him but only for a moment.

"Well guess what? I don't want you back. I don't even want to be near you" I took a step forward with every sentence. "Because you disgust me" I spat.

I could see his face expression get angrier by each sentence and I knew he was going to snap. I wanted him to snap. I wanted him to do something to me, so then I could tell principle Simpson and ask him to expel Fitz.

Fitz took a step forward and he glared at me.

"Why don't you just get lost and leave us alone?" I asked, my tone harsh.

"Why don't you just drop dead, along with that bitch you call your sister" he spat back.

On the inside I was screaming with anger and I had a gun that I placed to the side of his head and pulled the trigger. But on the outside, I just smirked. I lifted my knee and slammed it against his most sensitive area. He groaned and bent over.

"You really underestimate what I can do" I told him as I glared at him.

He regained his posture and glared at me. His hand came up and he slapped me across the face. To be honest I didn't know it was coming, but I didn't care. Sure it stung but I never really focused on the pain.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Eli yelled from behind me.

I turned around and pushed Eli back further. He looked at me confused but I told him to stay there. I turned around and walked back over to Fitz.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

I could tell he was about to do more but he looked over to the school doors when they opened. He looked back at me and glared at me before walking away. I looked over at the school and noticed Principal Simpson was standing there.

I turned back over to Eli and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Why didn't you let me rip his face off?" he asked.

"Because, I need to fight my own battles." I said. "Beside it was kind of fun watching him bent over in pain" I giggled.

I pulled away from Eli and he looked down at me.

"Clare, you let him hit you" he whispered.

"Yes, but he hits like a girl so it's all good" I smiled.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Alright, no more talk about that douche bag" I said.

"What douche bag?" Eli asked, smirking.

"Thank you" I smiled. "Now, let's go"

I took his hand and dragged him over to Morty and we got in.

The ride was silent, but it was comforting silence. Eli's hand was on mine, and he was rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand.

Once we got to his house, we walked in and walked upstairs. I just wanted to lay in bed and go to sleep with Eli next to me.

I just finished changing into my PJ's, as did Eli, and I sat on his bed, with my back against the headboard. I had the covers over the bottom half of my body and my hands in my lap, twirling my thumbs around each other. Should I ask him? Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. What if it's too weird?

"Are you okay?" Eli asked as he sat next to me.

Uh oh, I guess it's now or never. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"You promise not to be all weird about it?" I asked.

"Depends, what's this about?" he smirked and I glared at him. "Okay, I promise"

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Is… sex… suppose to… hurt?" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, like he was trying to find the right words. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Uh, for your first time yes. But it gets better. Shouldn't you know this?" he asked confused.

I sighed and looked down. "It didn't get better" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes.

"It didn't get better. I was in pain throughout the whole thing, which was only about 5 minutes." I explained. "He didn't wait for me to adjust or anything; he just did whatever he wanted. I thought that's how it was supposed to feel but I guess not." I shook my head as I remembered that dreadful night. "I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this-

"No, no it's okay. You can tell me anything." He whispered and pulled me closer to him, bringing me in a side hug. "Besides, he's a jack ass"

I laughed and nodded. I took a deep breath and sat up again. I am not going to let that jackass ruin my life anymore. I have Eli and he has helped me more than I thought was possible.

I looked over at Eli, who seemed to be in his own little world. But I knew he was thinking about Fitz. His eyes were dark, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Hey" I turned his head towards me. "Come here" I patted the spot in front of me, right in between my legs. He looked confused but did it anyway. He sat with his back facing me and I slowly pulled him down so he was lying on me. I could tell he tried not to put all of his body weight on me. "Just relax" I whispered.

He did and I could feel him loosen up a bit. I started running my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. I figured this could help him calm down; whenever I feel stressed Alli or Fiona would play with my hair. It always made me feel better.

I heard him sigh and he put his full body weight on me. I didn't mind though, it was nice. I kept running my fingers though his hair, occasionally grazing my nails on his scalp. "This feels so nice" he whispered.

"I know" I smiled even though he can't see me.

I kept running my fingers through his hair and listened as he was breathing. For some strange reason, it comforted me. My eyelids were suddenly feeling heavy; I tried to keep them open but it just didn't work. I soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up to a movement from something in my lap. I opened my eyes to see Eli trying to get up slowly. He saw me and said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Sort of, but it's okay"

He lay down next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "You should go back to sleep"

"But I don't want to" I whined as I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around his waist. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and started laughing. "Nice bed head." His hair was stuck up in random places.

"Oh you know you love it" he smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh I do" I reached up and ruffled his hair.

We started laughing but we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. Eli smirked and started kissing my neck.

"Hey Clare, I was wondering if you and Eli wanted to come over later?"

"Hey Fiona" Eli started to occasionally switching to biting. "When?"

"In a few hours"

"Uh, I would have to ask Eli"

"Well where is he?" Eli hit the one spot that made me melt. I let out a quiet moan.

"Right there" I moaned. Then my head shot up, "I mean here, he's right here." Eli started chuckling as he started nibbling on that spot. I quickly jumped up and got out of the bed before things got very uncomfortable for Fiona.

"Did you ask him yet?" I heard Fiona say.

"What? Uh no, not yet. One second" I put my hand over the speaker part and glared at Eli who was smirking. "Fiona wants to know if we wanted to go over there in a few hours"

"I guess" he shrugged.

I put the phone back up to my ear and said, "Sure"

"Great, see you later"

"Bye" I then hung up.

I picked up a pillow and hit Eli with it.

"Hey, no need to get abusive"

I smirked and started hitting him repeatedly as he tried blocking himself with his arms. I kept hitting him and he kept telling me to stop, but he was laughing so I didn't. He ripped the pillow out of my hand and jumped up before grabbing me and pulling me down on the bed. I squealed as he did this. Soon he was hovering over me.

He looked into my eyes for a brief moment before slowly closing the gap between us. His lips slowly moved with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He soon deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across my bottom lip, and I gladly opened up for him. His tongue glided in my mouth and started playing with mine. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

We were then interrupted again, but this time it was the house phone. Eli groaned and bowed his head.

"Go answer it, I'll still be here when you get back" I smirked.

"Don't move." he kissed me quickly and then ran downstairs to answer the phone.

I could faintly hear Eli talking, but not enough to make out what he was saying. A few minutes later he came running up the stairs.

"That was CeCe, she said they won't be back until Monday" he shrugged and walked over to the bed before climbing on top of me again.

"You mean we have this house to ourselves for the rest of the weekend?" I tried saying with a seductive tone.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he smirked.

"Now" I started sliding my hands inside his shirt and over his abs. "What are we going to do for the rest of the weekend, in this empty house, that we have to ourselves?"

"Oh I'm sure we can figure something out" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Now where were we?" he asked right before he crashed his lips to mine. I laughed and started to move my lips with his.

Even though he was eager, his kisses were still so sweet. I never understood how he could control himself so much, even if he just wanted to lose control; he never did, and I adore him for that. He always put me first, instead of himself. He would always ask if he could do something to me rather than force it. His touch would always be so gentle and he always knew what to say. This is when I realized that I wanted to show him how much he means to me; I'm ready.

I reached up and cupped his cheek before I slowly pulled away. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"I'm ready" I whispered.

**So, I think it's pretty obvious as to what she means ;)**

**What do you think Eli's reaction will be?**

**P.S. This story will be ending, pretty soon. I'm getting bored with it and honestly, I feel like I'm dragging this on.**

**Review?**


End file.
